Was it fate?
by DeyoChan
Summary: Hermione Granger is fighting a strange feeling a small girl ignited in her years ago when they first meet. Now, the same girl is an adult now and Hermione can barely contain herself around the beautiful raven-haired lass. [Vampire Hermione&Ginny] ON HIATUS.
1. The lost half

_**'K**..._

 _I think its time for me to start translating my Harry Potter FFs. And this is one of the most populars on my Spanish acct, but I wasn't sure if rename it or just leave the original title... so I've translated the name as well._

 _ **A/N:**_

 _This is one of my very first ones HP fanfiction, semi AU but Hogwarts is present as well as the wizarding society…Hermione and Ginny are Vampires looking for a better world between their species and the wizarding society._

 _Also this FF is kinda descriptive sexually speaking… I'll probably cut the explicit parts and send them to AO3…sorry but there's tons of ASSHATS here like the **'MetalNavy'** user that likes to stick their nose where they're not welcome and I frankly don't want my acct banned…so for now imma gonna rate this as M due to the explicit and gore scenes it'll contain and extremely detailed deathly battles, but if you want to read the ADULT -sext- version please go to **AO3** and look for the same user name **'DeyoChan'** and you'll have the shameless smuty version._

 _(I mark every lewd chapter in the notes, so you can look for them easily. Yeah I admit it, I like the spicy and descriptive reading sometimes!)_

* * *

 ** _WARNING?_**

 _Nothing important just a bunch of information and you may think Hermione is being a creep... Hope you like it!_

* * *

" **WAS IT FATE?** "

 **BY:** DeyoChan

 **I. The lost half**

…

It was a cold afternoon, in the middle of winter.

In a park, snow covered London in a sheet of white a young woman was walking as usual beneath the gray clouds that marked a blizzard that was probably coming; the woman walked with her head down, sadness and melancholy surrounding her mind.

Despite her age, she seemed to have learned nothing throughout all these years.

Always committing the same mistakes again and again, thus their capacity for emotional containment was quite voluble if not sparse, one minute she loved her girlfriend and another she wanted _that_ woman to have never crossed her path…it was late now and she known that her 'love' for her blonde lover was over.

That day she was having ideas of being single again. It was necessarily more to say forced.

Still deep in her thoughts, the brunette woman was strolling around, enjoying the pleasant weather to her perception, barely covered by a lightweight coat that didn't protect her very well from the flu, but that was the last thing to think about because her condition prevented her from acquiring any disease.

In the distance, she saw a pair of beautiful children running around, playing and screaming their lungs out, cries of joy and fun made her glare at the woman caring for the children. A young woman of medium height with reddish hair and slightly tanned skin, an attractive complexion and if possible a pretty face even more attractive.

 _Had I found my other half?_

It was well known that for this reason, the brunette had dated several women for what once she was told she would find… her complement or _her lost half_.

With curiosity, she sniffed the cool breeze that gently hit her face, inhaling a sweet scent that was for sure coming from that red headed girl. There was something in that blast that hit her nose, something delicious and exciting that she couldn't contain her curiosity to know more, to taste; moving towards where the woman that was caring for those kids.

 _My mouth is literally watering, why's that?!_

Her name was Hermione Granger. She is a very beautiful woman with amber colored eyes, loved to read. Once more she looked at the woman with the kids. The young woman bent down to hug a little raven-haired girl and once she received her hug from the red-haired young woman, called her nanny before running off again after the other child who was standing over a huge rock waiting for her, smiling.

The little girl was playing with her, smiling along with her happy playmate. They were chasing each other while their parents were on a trip out of the country. The black-haired girl happily played with the other child running around a rail after the little girl passed the huge rock behind her. The blonde boy unsuccessfully was trying to follow her.

Hermione cautiously approached the children's nanny smiling seductively drawing her attention, stealing her breath and making her put her dark glare on the brunette with infatuation; when she suddenly fell upon Hermione as if she knew her years ago. Feeling the young woman hugging her, Hermione sniffed around her neck, inhaling deeply, eager to try the delicious and intoxicating scent that had been in the air moments ago.

Hastily, Hermione moved her face attaching her lips to the neck of the young nanny, and with confidence, slowly licked from the base of the neck of the redhead traveling upwards to her ear, looking for what was perceived in the environment moments ago. Hermione smiled sadly at her and stepped away from the nanny feeling that the source of what was beginning to alter her was not the nanny. She gave the nanny a soft kiss on the lips, looking at her directly in the eye making the young redhead lose her interest in Hermione.

The nanny blinked a few times smiling, heading back to the kids talking to them as if nothing had happened with the brunette that was behind her.

"Pansy, Draco is going to be hurt again if you do not pay attention to the road," the nanny yelled, warning the kids.

But they ignored the warnings of the nanny and both ran, the girl tried to avoid the grip of the little blond. When the boy, in a hurry, stepped on a stone falling to the ground hurting himself.

"Ah! It hurts, it hurts nanny help me!" The boy desperately shouted, lying on the ground, holding his little leg in the affected area.

The nanny hastily ran towards the boy, finding the little blond boy with a scrape on one knee and apparently a laceration on the ankle. Smiling softly at the raven-haired girl trying to calm her down because the little girl looked affected by the damage the little boy caused himself, the nanny took in her hands the boy's leg checking it more closely, waving her wand around the boy's injure.

"Let's go, master Malfoy, we must fix this at home more properly. It's nothing serious." she said, "It's only a dislocated ankle. Come here, I can carry you." The women said, taking the boy in her arms walking away from the girl, who saw the wound on her cousin as something not important and began to ran towards the swings behind her.

"Miss Parkinson please don't move from here, we will be back in a couple of minutes, let me heal Master Malfoy and we'll back for you," the nanny excused herself with the boy in her arms, walking away from the playground.

Hermione watched the scene with amusement. _An injured child that was being healed by anyone other than their own mother_... She sighed and began to walk away from the playground, until she heard the voice of the young redhead.

"Miss Parkinson, please do not move from there and be careful," the nanny said, accommodating the blond child on a bench behind some bushes while she began to check on him with her wand giving her back to the little black-haired girl in her mission to stop mourning the little blond boy.

A very curious Hermione approach a column in front of the playground where Pansy was playing, delighted by the speed acquired with every kick she took.

"Hi! I'm Pansy, Pansy Parkinson and what's your name?" She asked curiously and flashed a huge smile as she swung higher and higher.

 _Wow, this human is really cute…oh, she's a witch, and she probably hasn't realized that he's using her magic right now,_ after all the kids have no control to their magic.

The young brunette was shocked at such sign of indifference of the little girl in front of her, who kept watching her with curiosity and joyfulness with her beautiful and bright green eyes and cheeks rosy from the effort made in the swings. The girl was wearing a thick black little coat matching a green beret matching her bright emerald eyes. That little girl was definitely the most adorable girl that Hermione had ever seen, and she had already lived many, many lives.

Hermione was still breathless watching with fascination at the carefree girl, who was still smiling at her swinging at full speed. When she least expected, the girl wanted to get her attention, because she ignored her greeting and question, in full swing she let go of the swing and flew through the air.

Frightened and impressed, Hermione's eyes widened, shocked at the feat that the little girl accomplished. Quickly, the brunette moved forward into the air to catch the little girl, sticking a jump more incredible for any human being. A jump, of just over two meters, with her arms stretched gently catching the girl in the air. Hermione landed softly on the grass with Pansy in her arms, surprises when she sees the mischievous smile on the girl's face.

"I knew you wouldn't let me fall," the cunning girl said, in Hermione's arms, smiling at her and hid her face in her chest.

"So-Sorry, Pansy right?" Hermione asked with concern, receiving a nod from the girl. "Why did you do that? You could have hurt your beautiful face." Hermione asks trying not to sound angry at the girl.

With a huge smirk, the girl embraced Hermione surprising her and just let her do it. Having the little girl so close to her face, she could smell that particular fragrance in the air again. The scent from just a few moments ago ... it was something so sweet, enveloping her. There was something that made her not want to ever let go of the girl.

 _This girl was definitely the source of the scent that moments ago made me feel strange and aroused an unusual appetite in her body. Merlin, I am not a pederast!_

She couldn´t control herself before the enigmatic breeze her body was sniffing and began to fill with desire. Her pupils began to dilate, her eyes began to turn completely black, she couldn't stop her body's reaction to this kid.

"Whoa, your eyes just changed color!" exclaimed the little girl surprised widening her green eyes and she started to move away from Hermione who was staring at her. "How do you do it?" she asked, curiously when she notes how the amber eyes of Hermione turned completely black because of the anxiety that was beginning to fill her and made her want to have the little girl so close to her and breath her amazing smell.

With difficulty, Hermione summoned all her self-control, put down the girl who was still watching her with curious eyes. With a deep breath, she began to relax again and her dark eyes turned amber as they should be.

"How do you do it?" The black-haired girl asked again, excited. "I liked how they looked." Pansy said, smiling without removing the vivid green eyes from the woman in front of her.

Hermione blinked rapidly, lifting her off herself and putting the little one on the ground. She stood in front the girl walking two steps backwards, leaving a short distance between them. She had drank and feed herself from many humans, many young people, even children, but she did not know why she didn't feel the need to do it from the girl in front of her.

She never tried to drain her victims, at least not if they seemed like nice or good people. That's why before feeding off them, she used to take a moment and chat with them, get to know them a little, but that girl had something that stopped her. Her own instinct was pushing her to do so. It was not that she would not do was that she felt impeded even to hurt the girl.

Hermione decided to move away from the girl and pray not find her ever again. She had barely walked two steps back when she felt a little hand taking hers and stopping her escape. To feel that caused her internal conflict because she already had an idea of what that meant and she was ready for it, but the little girl wasn't. She ignored her conscience and decided to try luck and talk a little with the little raven-haired girl.

Hermione was still standing with her back to Pansy, absorbed in her thoughts when another slight tug at her hand brought her back from her thoughts.

She turned around and with a warm smile started talking to the girl, kneeling before her, "How old are you Pansy?"

With excitement and a huge smile in her face the girl lift her face to give a better and accurate response to Hermione.

"I'm almost eight," she proudly said, asking the same thing to the woman in front of her, "I'm almost a grown woman and soon I´ll be using a magic wand! And how old are you? Do you have a wand? Can I see it?" Pansy asked quickly.

Hermione smiled warmly, trying to control the flood of anxiety she felt by being so close to the little girl. With another deep breath, she calmed down a bit and continued her conversation with the girl.

"I´m twenty five," she answered thoughtfully of what age she physically looked like. She shook her head trying to focus on her little interlocutor, "And tell me, do you know which school you will go to learn to use your magic?"

"Mommy wants me to go to Beauxbatons, but daddy wants me to stay here and attend Hogwarts," she said, her face making a pondering expression. "Daddy says at Hogwarts I will learn much more than if I go where mommy went." The little one exclaimed excitedly.

Hermione smiled, head being bent on one knee before Pansy, "You know, I went to Hogwarts, it's wonderful. I do not know how to explain it, but it's amazing to be there, I made many friends at school and I had a lot of fun with them." Hermione said to the girl with a wink.

Pansy excitedly took a hasty decision jumping in joy, "If I go there, will I learn? Will I be pretty like you? How is it? Will I see you again if I go to Hogwarts?" But her questions were interrupted by her nanny's voice.

Smiling Hermione just nodded as an answer to the interrogation, "Yes, you will be beautiful for sure don't need ask that again, you're very cute right ow," she said gently pinching her cheek, "You must go. It was a pleasure talking to you Pansy." Hermione said, extending her hand to Pansy who shook it happy.

Hermione knew the nanny was coming back for Pansy. She was paying close attention to the redhead woman and the little boy during her conversation with the girl.

"Miss Pansy is time to go." The redhead calls her.

The cheerful girl thrown herself to embrace Hermione once again and left a kiss on both of her cheeks before running out toward her nanny and her now recovered cousin from his wound; leaving Hermione perplexed by the token of appreciation.

With haste, the girl runs away at full speed toward where her nanny was and suddenly froze remembering she missed a detail from the young brown-haired woman.

"Hey what's your name? You didn't tell me your..." She asked and turned to see Hermione one more time before leaving but suddenly there was no one there and her question left unanswered.

To her surprise, she heard the wing whispering a name, a very uncommon one... _'Hermione.'_

The little raven-haired girl happily turned to her nanny with excitement in her eyes, hugging her from the knees, "Nanny, I want to go to Hogwarts!" she exclaimed with excitement.

"Miss Pansy, that's still a few years away." The nanny smiled back at the young woman.

"I know, but my friend will be there," the little girl said, with enthusiasm and hope.

She quickly walk away from the place where she had been talking with Pansy and now Hermione stood listening to the conversation with the nanny just a few meters away behind a tree that served as cover. She smiled at the thought of missing at least three years so Pansy will enter Hogwarts. She was scared because she knew now how she felt to have been so close to that little girl. The girl changed Hermione in so many different ways in merely a few seconds… her senses went nuts for a moment. There was something different and addictive about that little girl and she felt like she needed to follow her.

And THAT was what scares her the most. "Don´t, the time will tell whether it is or not what I think." She told herself, sighing heavily undertaking her way house.

A place that she was trying to leave behind, but she needed to go back and finish what she has been avoiding for a while.

:: **TBC** ::

* * *

 ** _Final A/N:_**

 ** _Remember to Review, Favorite and Follow if you enjoyed this story. Also, feel free to MP me the grammar and typing errors you may find:_**

 _ **English's not my first language, so GRAMMAR NAZIS BE NICE!**_

 _ **I'm lookin' for a BetaReader...who wants to help me out!?**_


	2. Wounds

**_A/N:_**

 _This is one of my very first ones HP fanfiction, semi AU but Hogwarts is present as well as the wizarding society…Hermione and Ginny are Vampires looking for a better world between their species and the wizarding society._

 _Also this FF is kinda descriptive sexually speaking… I'll probably cut the explicit parts and send them to AO3…sorry but there's tons of ASSHATS here like the **'MetalNavy'** user that likes to stick their nose where they're not welcome and I frankly don't want my acct banned…so for now imma gonna rate this as M due to the explicit and gore scenes it'll contain and extremely detailed deathly battles, but if you want to read the ADULT -sext- version please go to **AO3** and look for the same user name **'DeyoChan'** and you'll have the shameless smuty version._

 _(I mark every lewd chapter in the notes, so you can look for them easily. Yeah I admit it, I like the spicy and descriptive reading sometimes!)_

* * *

 ** _WARNING?_**

 _A damn CliffAnger, sorry not sorry xD! But how else would I have your attention?!_

* * *

 ** _"Your hopes have become my burden._**

 ** _I will find my own liberation."_**

 _...RWBY; 'Black' Trailer._

 **II. Wounds**

….

Hermione kept walking towards her destination her mind very oppressed until she reaches the fairgrounds of her home. She was very confused by the latest events of the day even though she knew what was happening inside her, ' _I just don't think I'm ready for such thing'_. She finally stops in front of a big black metal door, which at eyes of all muggles would be hidden. Pondering whether getting inside or not.

Sighing heavily, Hermione finally decides to cross the threshold and put an end to the reason initially forced her to leave that place and began to walk lazily through the garden getting closer to a wooden door that separated her from her new and shocking reality.

Taking her time and analyzing what to tell to her soon to be ex-girlfriend. Hermione was standing before the door and she couldn't simply bring herself to take the doorknob and turn it or just disappear away and not come back in a while.

"Meh! Whatever has to happen let it happen now. I don't fucking care it will happen anyway… if it is already _written_ as they say." she sighs.

She had barely turned to shut the door behind her when a shrill voice called her name.

"Where were you?" said a high pitched voice coated with a strong French accent.

Hermione straightened herself in her place in front the door holding the bridge of her nose.

The annoying voice shouted again, "You left without saying where'd go or with whom!" that woman berated with clear discomfort in her voice, "It's been _weeks_ since last time I saw you!"

Hermione stood in front the door and sighed again without looking at the woman in the eye and began to walk towards the lounge. On her way there she took a bottle of liquor pouring herself a glass with some ice before taking a sit on a nearby couch. Leaving the other woman keep with her verbiage while walking/shouting behind her while she settles in trying to calm herself down from the growing anger her _still_ girlfriend caused her to feel.

When the shouting emitted by the other woman ceased Hermione finally lifted her gaze from the scotch glass on her hand towards a blonde, slender blue-eyed woman, _'Nice to see you Fleur'._

"Fleur, what is it now? What did I do this time?" she asked, levelly the blonde beginning to exasperate her, "If I recall correctly you were the one who kicked me out of our room, the one may I add, is in this very mansion… my parent's mansion!"

"You left for days without telling me anything! You said nothing before leaving! I'm getting tired of this situation Hermione and this attitude of yours." The blonde began to raise her tone of voice after every word.

Holding her index and middle fingers of each hand Hermione began to massage her temples. She was beginning to lose the little patience she'd left.

Fleur gapped at her indignantly, _'How dare she to feel annoyed by me?! I am Fleur Delacour! A beautiful hybrid and her lover! She's mine and I won't stand this nonsense Hermione!'_ Fleur saw Hermione opening her mouth to comply but the blonde quickly grabbed a big vase from the nearby coffee table throwing it towards Hermione's head.

Hermione surprised barely avoids the vase by ducking in time, now her barely sipped scotch glass was on the floor carpet and she had finally lost her patience.

"Are you fucking crazy? Woman seriously what's wrong with you?!" she asked, rising up from her place where she was crouching in order to avoid another dangerous flying thing launched by Fleur (a bottle of wine this time).

" _Crazy_? Is that what you think I am now?" Fleur yelled at Hermione.

In just a second the wicked blonde pulled out her wand pointing it directly at Hermione throwing a spell, which was about to hit her until a person stood between them both taking the full impact of whatever course Fleur threw at her.

An ' _ouch'_ and a redhead collapsing against Hermione's sternum let her know that the individual who took the curse for her was her best friend.

An annoyed shout could be heard again, the jealous blonde was furious shouting curse after curse to the giddy redhead, who was hugging Hermione taking all the impacts on her back, _Fuck! Fleur apparently haven't even noticed that the one receiving the courses is Gin! Ginny's going to be so pissed with her!_

When the shouting ceased the redhead turned around fuming at Fleur, eyes completely red. Long forgotten the beautiful blue those very eyes were.

"You are such a bitch!" Ginny roared at Fleur.

The redhead turned to check on Hermione and the blood her eyes held was drained off completely from her. Hermione's eyes were flushed red with anger.

The redhead fierily focused her eyes on the frightened blonde once more, a smirk found its place on Ginny's face. If Fleur was afraid of Ginny when she got angry, the redhead was _nothing_ compared to Hermione's ire when it comes to be angry. And now she best friend was far beyond pissed.

Apparently Fleur had just realized who she had hit with her wand by mistake immediately dropping her wand scared when she saw the tremendous aura of anger emanating from Hermione. ' _Ginevra is 'sacred' to Hermione, her best friend! She loves her like a sister I'm in so much troubles!'_

"I... I didn´t meant to... I-I'm so sorry Ginevra," The blonde hurriedly started to apologize, "-to be fair you just jumped in front of Hermione!" she shouted noticing the redhead was struggling to keep her dark side at bay trying to control the growing anger.

Ginny turned around once more showing bare fangs from her lips, claws starting to replace her finger nails, a low and intimidating growl echoing thru her throat.

"ENOUGH!" Hermione shot out, catching both women attention, "I SAID ENOUGH THE TWO OF YOU!"

Ginny and Fleur instantly froze on their place, Ginny's fangs hiding on their place again, short finger nails on her hands again.

"YOU!" Hermione said pointing Fleur, "TO THE LIVNG ROOM, NOW! I'll meet you there in a minute. And Gin," she focused on her very annoyed friend, "-give me five minutes with Fleur please." She asks, relaxing her tone and her face smiling at her best friend.

"As you wish sweetheart," Ginny said giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek and walking towards a couch making herself conformable, smirking at a very scared Fleur.

In silence, Fleur made her way to the room where Hermione told her to waiting for her.

"What is it Herms? Are you okay?" Ginny asked before her friend's crazy girlfriend closed the door behind her, finally alone. "You look different... and you feel different... and I know that has nothing to do with her." she pointed the door Fleur had just closed.

"Of course I'm okay. I'm fine Gin maybe just a little shaken...but I'll tell you in a moment. I need to end _this_ ASAP." Hermione said, weekly smiling.

Ginny nods not sure if she can leave her friend with the crazy French woman alone. But Hermione had asked her five minutes with the blonde and five minutes is what Hermione will only have.

When Hermione enters the living room, Fleur was already waiting for her.

"Now can you please can tell me what the hell is wrong with you?" Fleur demanded as soon as the door was shut.

"What's wrong with me?" Hermione asked rhetorically, "It was you who starts to yell at me out of nowhere! Woman you even used your wand on me!"

She didn't even get close to the blonde her gaze was focused on the window that showed the snow that were turning the garden grounds white.

"I had never noticed that we have a playground and a swing." Hermione mumbles, a small smile on her face. She looked at the swings, remembering the girl she meets that afternoon: Pansy. She began to think about the little black-haired girl she found a few hours ago. The mere memory of her, her scent, her little and innocent aura pulls a silly smile on her face relaxing her instantly.

"Oh my god... this can't be… NO!" Fleur said trying to containing tears of anger, "-say Hermione, you've found him, isn't it?" the French whispered, "What will I do? Where will I go? Am I _useless_ to you now? Now I'm sure that this was the reason of you staying away from home for so long!" Fleur started to sob.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Hermione asked glaring at Fleur. "Find _him?_ Found who?" she asked back, well aware of what she meant.

"You... you _were away_ ," Fleur said emphasizing the last expression. "You don't talk to me anymore, you talk about things I don´t understand and now, all of the sudden you're sighing thinking about only _Merlin_ knows about what!"

"Nonsense, I'm the same as always. Perhaps _you_ are the one who's changing."

"I'm not stupid Hermione. I know what that look on your eyes mean. I know what that stupid smile on your face after spacing out means: You've fund the _other_ half of your soulless body, am I right?"

Without even waiting for an answer, Fleur tightening her grip on her wand trembling with rage.

Hermione listened to all the arguments the blonde said to her, _'She's not wrong'_. Although she was very wrong about the part of Hermione leaving her because she met someone else, the cause of her absence was a different subject and it had to be unveiled.

"You're right. And I am so very sorry for this Fleur," Hermione sighed heavily leaning on the desk behind her, "But my absence was not _because_ I found someone else. I don´t know if I have found them, but we both knew since the beginning of this-" Hermione motioned between them, "-that you weren't my lost half Fleur." She said coldly looking Fleur into the eye.

"No!" Fleur denied, approaching Hermione upset, shaking her by the shoulders, "You told me you LOVE ME," she reminded her. "That you liked me." Still talking as she wept.

"Excuse me? I told you I _wanted_ you," Hermione clarified, "I liked you... of course, I like what you do to me but only in bed, and I am sure I was very specific when we started whatever we had." She shrugged, "We both knew that given our natures we cannot be together for that long. We are not meant to be together Fleur. I am sorry; we are not the other's compliment." Hermione had the decency of look apologetic.

The blonde began to tremble from head to toe angry couldn't even describe what she was feeling. She was about to explode in rage. Hermione noticed this and raised both hands in a peace sign. Even when Fleur attacked her, Hermione believed that the blonde would not harm her. Fleur exhaled a deep breath and seemed to calm down a little.

"Just…tell me... It's Ginevra isn't she, she's the _one._ " Fleur asks piercing blue eyes into Hermione's brown ones.

Hermione just shook her head, smiling sadly.

"No. I'm sure is not Ginny. And I haven't found ' _them'_ Fleur, it´s just... you and me... it's impossible, we're always yelling at each other, fighting, this is not sane." Hermione said lowering her tone of voice.

"Why now? Why don't end up things tree years ago?" Fleur asked again.

"Honestly? I don't know why. But I do know now that I'm tired of this," Hermione sighs, "-you don't trust me anymore, and I honestly... I'm tired of coming home just waiting for you to yell at me for some stupid reason of something you think I did. You're unreasonably jealous and possessive." She said dryly.

"And _he_... Doesn´t he _bore_ you?" Fleur asked with a smirk crossing her arms.

"Don't be ridiculous, a _he_? Pff," Hermione rolls her eyes.

"You know it does not work _that_ way Hermione, you can't control it, You... you're kind were born attached to someone. You're supposed to find them and share our life by his/her side. Even I understand that." Fleur sighed still very mad with Hermione, "Are you sure it's not me the one you yearn for?"

It was Hermione's turn to sigh heavily, "You believed it was you when you heard the way my _kind…my people_ works when it comes to their mates. I never assure you that it was you indeed. It's called fate. Every Vampire in my clan has a partner to find and a Destiny fulfill by their side. And you're not that partner Fleur…neither are you my destiny."

When Hermione said those words she was looking through the window smiling to see how the lonely swings were moving with the cold wind.

"Are they like _you_? Your family will accept them immediately, unlike me," the blonde complained, watching the quiet Hermione.

She could see a smile appears on Hermione's face when the lone swing swayed with the wind's help.

"I do not know," Hermione briefly replied, still smiling, "-She looks pretty normal to me."

"That's stupid Hermione." Spat the annoyed blonde, "Oh! So it's a SHE! You told me you haven't found any-"

Hermione cut Fleur's rambling, "No, it is not stupid! You know nothing about US! You're nothing but a _HALF_ _VEELA!_ " she smirks, "-you were lucky to born with magic, otherwise you'll be death by now."

Hermione had lost the softness in her voice, she was responding coldly to one woman that was the most important person in her life, her former lover.

"Witches like think they deserve _everything_. That you can have anything, but to my kind Fleur,-" snorts Hermione turning again to stare unscrupulous to frightened blue eyes, which nevertheless remained strongly, "-please, it'd be better if we let things as they are. Go to your home in peace. Go back to France." Hermione offered and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

"Okay." Fleur finally sighed agreeing, "Just let me give you one last hug and kiss," she said extending her arms. Hermine was surprised by the mature gesture but relieved at the same time. She accepts the blonde's request and moved to hug her.

With great pain in her heart the blonde possessively hugged Hermione. They were breaking up and she wanted to feel her one last time. What Hermione didn't see coming was that Fleur started to bury her nails into the base of her neck, drawing blood and sticking one of her nails even deeper, making Hermione to kneel before her because of pain she was feeling. A second later Fleur approached her, kneeling at the same height.

" _Never_... listen to me Hermione... you will _never_ ," she whispered the Hermione's ear, "-for as long as I am alive… you will never be with that douchebag you had _finally_ _found_." She laughed in Hermione's ear, "Hopefully wearing _this_ ," she emphasized sticking her finger in Hermione's wound, "-you will remember who I am and that you are mine..." she whispered, taking her finger out from Hermione's wound making Hermione fell down to the ground.

Fleur swiftly cut on her right hand pouring a few drops of her own blood on Hermione's open wound. Casting a short spell holding Hermione up by her hair, she wanted to see the pain and the red tears Hermione began to shed; Fleur was about to kiss her again when the living-room door was open suddenly by a furious Ginny Weasley was standing glaring at her. Just a second before Ginny reached for Fleur, the blonde disappeared leaving a badly injured Hermione on her tail.

"Damn! Fucking French bitch!" Ginny yelled at the empty space where Fleur was moments ago. She should've known that Fleur was going to do something stupid, "What did she do to you Herms?" The redhead asks holding and shaking her friend, who was about to lost consciousness.

"Q-Quick Gin..." Hermione whispers between coughs and painful howls "Go get Ventrus." She was writhing by now the wound the Veela gave her felt like poison.

"I can heal it for you 'Herms." Ginny huffs crossing her arms.

"Uh, I don't think so, she put a spell on it and…-"

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" the redhead asked scared.

Hermione never calls for her father if they can handle the situation alone. The man alone was very scary and intimidating.

"You're right, better check it out, take my clothes off and look at it," Hermione requests shrieking in pain from trying to sit up on her elbows.

The redhead did she was ask to do. She removed the coat and Hermione's thin shirt. She held a gash when she faced the horrible wound Fleur's fingers and nails left on Hermione's back.

There was a black stain that was beginning to extend on Hermione's quite quickly drawing the pale white skin with red and purple veins on its wake. Blood pouring out of the wound staining the carpet bellow Hermione. Ginny stood up before dashing out from the living room without a word.

"Gin," Hermione call sobbing, "-tell my father to hurry up, this doesn't feel normal..." She smiled sarcastically, fainting after make her request to her friend.

The redhead simply nodded before running out to their leader's chambers.

 _'Gee, I got to find Ventrus before his throne successor is dead. Stupid Delacour! I hate you more than ever right now!'_

:: **TBC** ::

* * *

 _Final A/N:_

 _Remember to Review, Favorite and Follow if you enjoyed this story. Also, feel free to MP me the grammar and typing errors you may find:_

 _ **English's not my first language, so GRAMMAR NAZIS BE NICE!**_

 _ **Please let me know what you think of the story so far!**_

 _I'm lookin' for a BetaReader...who wants to help me out!?_


	3. The Ventrue Clan

**_A/N:_**

 _This is one of my very first ones HP fanfiction, semi AU but Hogwarts is present as well as the wizarding society…Hermione and Ginny are Vampires looking for a better world between their species and the wizarding society._

 _Also this FF is kinda descriptive sexually speaking… I'll probably cut the explicit parts and send them to AO3…sorry but there's tons of ASSHATS here like the **'MetalNavy'** user that likes to stick their nose where they're not welcome and I frankly don't want my acct banned…so for now imma gonna rate this as M due to the explicit and gore scenes it'll contain and extremely detailed deathly battles, but if you want to read the ADULT -sext- version please go to **AO3** and look for the same user name **'DeyoChan'** and you'll have the shameless smuty version._

 _(I mark every lewd chapter in the notes, so you can look for them easily. Yeah I admit it, I like the spicy and descriptive reading sometimes!)_

* * *

 ** _WARNING?_**

None but there's lots of info and heart to heart talk.

* * *

 **"Was it fate?"**

 **By.** DeyoChan

"Thou shalt not reveal thy true nature to those who do not share your same blood origin. If doing so you give up your rights of blood."

 **III; The Ventrue Clan.**

...

Hermione tried to open eyes her eyes, she remembered being arguing with Fleur and then everything faded into darkness. She forced herself to shut her eyes again because of the terrible pain she began to experience in her body.

With her eyes closed, and she noticed that she was lying facing a pillow over a bed. She was shirtless thus she can feel the cold wind caressing her bare back and the softness of the sheets beneath her.

Hermione's head still spinning slightly because of the hit she received in the nape. She felt like she had been thrown away from a great height and slammed against the ground.

She stretched one arm looking for the cause of her pain on her back. Blindly she traces her back trying to reach the wound. When she barely touches wounded skin let out a loud screech of pain. Hermione felt how something began to scatter through her body. It feels like fire, it burned inside her back, she wanted to die!

With a painful, and loud, cry Hermione attracts the ones who were outside the room waiting for her to wake up.

Hurried steps could be heard echoing behind her.

"What the fu... Hermione NO! Don´t touch it!" The voice shouted at her.

A voice Hermione knew too well. Ginny had come running. She can tell it because her breathing it was too shallow.

"That blonde bitch!" The ginger suddenly murmurs.

Hermione tries to smile recalling that her own father used to call Fleur that way some times. Then she remembers.

"W-Where is...Ventrus, Ginny?" She asked. This time with her voice was trembling a little.

Ginny didn´t need to answer. A deep and manly voice could be heard at Hermione's left side.

"I´m Here." the strong and refined accent from Hermione's Sire speaks. "Ginevra, can you please go and keep Arthur some company? I must speak with my daughter." He requested with a straight face.

The redhead nods silently stepping out of the room leaving Hermione and Ventrus alone.

"Well, I've always thought that that blonde French-girl was a bitch, you know Ginevra's right. More than once I expressed to you my dislike for her. It was just matter of time so you could see that way too; **Merioneh**. The animal inside her is…ugh, detestable."

Hermione was frozen on her spot. Her father was there, the leader of her clan was standing next to her complaining about her former lover.

Upon hearing the voice of his father Hermione turned her face to the source of the sound. She tried to remain controlled, no getting upset at him. Hermione lays her gaze on him just to her eyes change their color: the exact same red as her father's. Pupils dilated by anger by the increasing scorning tone and recrimination from her father.

Ventrus words were just the classic 'I told you so.'

Ventrus was a man of elegant appearance and impeccable style. Pale-soft skin just like Hermione's. Smooth, long, shiny auburn hair, dressed with dark clothing and a black Italian suit perfectly fitted to his athletic complexion. His clothing stylized as the XVII century.

The man was frowning in annoyance, the same scowl Hermione would have if the roles were reversed. Her father was almost a masculine copy of Hermione, except for the eye color: Hermione's were brown hazel and his were red.

Hermione took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well, forgive me Ventrus but some of us like to think that the nature of a creature does not define them, and certainly it was not Fleur's case either." She answered as calm as she could, "I am very aware that she´s a Veela, and she's not an aninal, thank you. And it's because of gals that like her that most people think they're nothing but whores." She cryptically replies.

The man approaches to her walking in silence, with only a raised eyebrow encouraging her to keep talking. He loved be challenged by Hermione.

Without any desire to continue the discussion with his father and authority; Hermione averts her gaze resting her face on the pillow under her and began to sob because of the ache running down her back.

Suddenly she heard the bed crack a little, and when she turns her face to see the reason of said noise: Her father was sat down next to her in the bed silently scrutiny her back's injuries. She suddenly gasped.

Ventrus had put his hands over her bare back just a few millimeters away from full contact with her skin. Moving his hands over her daughter's back he was checking the severity of the injuries.

'It's been a while since the last time I felt him hugging me…I think that's why I get so much shivers when he runs his hands all over my skin. Damn his magic is too strong.'

"Hey, I got you. Please stay still." He scolded in a soft tone.

Hermione shuts her mind off letting her father to continue with his evaluation. She thought Ventrus would cure her with some energy form his hands but what she felt instead was cold liquid being purred directly on her wound, and a cold hand rubbing over the affected area.

It was then when Hermione remember: Ventrus can help heal those who share his blood faster with his own blood.

When her father's cold blood hits her wound the feeling was beyond reliving, Hermione could literally feel how whatever curse Fleur stuck in there was losing its strength.

'This….thing, is not leaving my body, it feels like it's gathering all together in the damn wound!'

A slight feeling of dizziness but less sore-like feeling ran thru Hermione's body. She sat on the edge of the bed crossing her arms trying to cover her naked torso.

Ventrus shook his head gesturing to her to lie back down with her back uncovered. Nodding, Hermione obeys doing as she was silently told.

"Uhm…Ventrus can you tell me, what did Fleur do to me?" She asked.

'He must know what is this…I mean he knew what to do to cure me and…-' her train of thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Stop frowning at me," the man was holding the bridge of his nose, "-the fact that I can't read your thoughts doesn't mean that I like seeing you judging my actions on you."

"Sorry." Was the simply reply Hermione murmurs.

Nodding satisfied, Ventrus continues, "Well, you have a mark on your back. I think Fleur had tried to 'claim' you as her mate, according to Veela's tradition of course. That doesn´t mean you are her true mate though." Was the simple response.

Hermione was gauging at him speechless.

"C-Could you explain what that means?" She requests softly, too shocked to believe the true meaning of those words, "I-I don´t think I understand; excuse my ignorance regarding old and really dark magic." Hermione sarcastically apologized eliciting a wry smile from him.

"You see, I don´t know how to explain it but I'm pretty sure she used some kind of a repellent spell on you, something like marking her territory for another creature who wants to claim you for themselves." Ventrus explains in a serious manner somewhat frustrated after her daughter seemed surprised at the thought that this could be possible.

"Will that work? I mean, she's not a full Veela and…-"

"The Veela inside her was jealous and... if only you'd read the book I gave you when I named you my successor..." a sigh leaves the man's lips, "-nevertheless, she had used black magic, and you have a claiming mark on your back, look." He said holding out a mirror to Hermione so she can see her back reflected.

Hesitantly she approaches to the mirror. She knew that, despite being a different kind of species, some other vampires of her clan didn't have a reflection on mirrors. Ginny and she had very different qualities from the other members of her clan.

With a long sigh she opens her eyes looking at her reflection: a reddened scar with blackish lines furrowed her pale skin on her nape. It resembles a tree fingernails scratch with a huge bruise surrounding them but thicker and deeper, about three inches long.

Sighing again, Hermione hands her father back the mirror burring herself in the pillow thinking about her life and the things destiny may have prepared for her.

"By the way," Ventrus call her, "Ginevra told me that you may have found the ONE, is that true?" he asked with notorious concealed nervousness.

Hermione knew he was nervous because of all the weight it may bring to her life.

"I don't know father…-," Hermione tersely replies, "-I'm not sure of it…yet." She commented in a soft voice.

"Maybe I can help you to find it out. There´s a way we can be sure. " Ventrus said, connecting his red gaze with his daughter's equally red one.

Realizing his words Hermione stood completely in place indignantly staring at her father. Her eyes were as red as the ire running thru her veins.

"No. You have no right to do that! Listen to me!" Hermione said sternly, "I would never do that to that beautiful little girl. She's still a child!" She glared daggers at her father.

Once she closed her eyes remembering the green-eyed girl, Hermione grins blissfully, her eyes turning back to her previous brown hazel.

To Ventrus, Hermione's reaction was all he needed to be sure that he has right about the girl she had found.

'This girl… is definitely Hermione's mate partner.'

"Tell me **Merioneh** ; did you feel your heartbeat accelerated when you were near her?" He asked directly, "Was this girl's scent something unique, desirable but at the same time something stopped you from drinking from her, probably the same feeling made you want to continue watching her talk, walk, or simply just breathing?" Ventrus went on remarking Hermione exactly the emotions not long ago her body experienced by the mere presence of a girl: little Pansy.

Seeing the look of amazement on her daughter's brown eyes were he continues.

"Your first instinct was to drink from her," Hermione only nods at this, "-then you just wanted to keep breathing her smell, it was probably the most alluring scent you've ever smelled…am I right?" he asked earning another nod, "Finally, if you get the chance to touch this kid, you may felt the need to protect her as well no matter what."

"H-How did you…f-father, what does that mean?" she stutters making appear an amused smile on Ventrus' face, "Did you just read my mind?"

"It's not necessary to do that to understand that all that I've said is true **Merioneh**. And no, I didn't read your mind, you know I CAN'T." He said with a smirk on his face, "Now I´ve seen that you found the ONE, you need to claim her as your mate." Ventrus seriously stated. " **Merioneh** you need to mark her as fast as you can, claim her as yours as soon as possible." He urged.

Hermione remains silent only increasing her father's curiosity, "She is not like us, isn't she?" he asked thinking the worse.

Nodding her head Hermione took a moment before dropping her head in defeat.

"Dear **Loki,-** " Ventrus sighs tiredly, "-first a half Veela and now what? A mere human!?" He disdainfully spat.

"No father, she's not a mere human... she's a witch. Pure blood if you want to get picky about her parentage." Hermione excused herself thinking that it would be better to say and it will maybe keep Pansy off of her life, "That's why I told you I can´t claim her. Their laws are different from ours. She´s not old enough nor conscious for any of those claiming things, she can't decide what she want. And please call me Hermione I'm tired of that name... **Merioneh** , is so old!" she complains.

"Call yourself John if you want," He snorts unamused, "And don't change the subject, that... this child is essential for our clan. You need to find her, you need to claim her." He stated. " **Merioneh's** your birth name. I don't know why you like to change it from time to time. Just keep in mind that you were the next generation to carry it on with our last name as well. It's your duty." The elegant man said his daughter.

"Yes father." She replies in a soft voice, "I really want to wait for her to be a little older and…-" Hermione gaze at her father, "-if is okay with you, I want to be close to her, take care of her from the shadows. Maybe someday she'll get to age and I can start something with her." She offers nonchalantly.

Ventrus studied his daughter's true intentions in silence; finally he nods his head standing up.

"Very well, you can do as you request. Just remember my daughter that we are at war. The **Sabbat** clan don't follow any rule; their need for freedom has blinded them. I need you by my side and you need your mate. We have no idea what kind of power this girl can unleash in you once your bond is completed." The man said in a soft voice, lightly stroking her daughter's brown curls over her back with his right cold hand. "Now that you've find the ONE we must protect her and include her in our plans, whether you like it or not."

Hermione was shocked because of the implications of her father's words. 'I can't ruin a little girl's life!'

"But what about the Weasley clan?!" She urged, "Or the Potter clan..." Hermione went on reminding her father the other Vampire family's followers. Loyal followers to the **Camarilla** cause.

"Yes, also there's the Tremere clan, The Grangrel clan, and the Assamite clan. I know them all as well, my child thank you very much." Ventrus continued mentioning his court of founders to Hermione in an unamused tone using his slender fingers helping himself to enumerate all of them.

"If they can't help you with the business we may need, what's the point of gathering them all together to create the **Camarilla**?" Hermione asks Ventrus, "This ideology father... kept hidden from mortals as a **Masquerade** society? The wizarding society already knows Vampires exists!" She points, "And then there's this thing… that I supposed to take your place as a head leader of whole this shitty war. A war I don't care about, then you are asking me to bring to our side this beautiful little girl, just because she's supposed to be my mate?" Hermione shouted upset, "This is nonsense."

"LANGUAGE! You must NOT swear in front of me! And you know very well why she will be required for **Merioneh**." Ventrus blurted angrily raising his voice.

Hermione reminded silent, head lowered avoiding her father's gaze. Finally resigned to the stubborn attitude of her daughter, Ventrus leaves the room in silent obviously angry.

"Your back is fine now you can get dress and go to the other side of the mansion. Keep an eye on this girl of yours and keep her safe. Have a nice week **Merioneh.** " Ventrus closed the door behind him after those words.

The young woman lies on the bed deep in thoughts one more time. After a few minutes passed her redheaded friend shows again. This time she was a little more calmed at the sight of a healthier brown haired girl on the bed. Hermine was still alive.

Softly, Ginny called Hermione in a soft voice, tapping on her shoulder, "Herms, are... are you okay?" The redhead asked her.

"Yes Gin, thank you." Hermione said raising her eyes shifting her body on the bed facing Ginny lying on her right side.

"That blonde bitch…" Ginny angrily mumbled watching at the scar on Hermione's back. The brown haired girl rolled her eyes amused of her calling Fleur a bitch, in some way she was Hermione's partner for long time, "Well, that blonde hurts you Herms." She said, looking at her friend, she was very worried.

"Yeah, I know Ventrus already told me so. She claimed me or something." Hermione says slowly sitting up with renewed energy.

She let slide the bedsheets slip away from her body pooling at her feet with. Now with her naked back she moved her brown mane aside letting Ginny look at the result Fleur leaves on her body.

Ginny naturally observes her friend's naked back making a slight tilting movement with her face at the same time she furrowed thoughtfully.

Hermione had not noticed her friend's reaction; but she felt like shifting the silent and serious mode on the rom, "Wow Weasley, I didn't know that Potter left you wanting to take a look outside you bed." Hermione said amused, "So, you want me to turn around so you can stare at my tits too?"

"Ugh, Granger could you be more idiot? I'm concerned about this scar," Ginny said slightly caressing with a pair of fingers on the upper right side of Hermione's shoulder blade, "That wasn't there before." She said worried.

"Uhm no, it wasn't. According to Ventrus this is the mark that Fleur left in me, there's supposed to have Fleur's essence or something." Hermione let her know shrugging.

She went for a hanging coat on a coat hanger near them to cover her bare torso.

"Wait…there's supposed to be at the base of your neck. I saw her digging her nails into your neck." Ginny recalled.

"Yeah, I don't know what this is, I do not like at all either." Hermione said as he watched his back against a full-length mirror in front of her, "But Ventrus said I'm fine."

"Well, whatever it is you should listen to your father." Ginny suggested as she watched her friend looking back at her own reflection in the huge mirror with a glint of sadness on her blue eyes, Ginny didn't have a reflection on mirrors just as all the other vampires of their clan.

Ginny's treat was something…more special than a simple mirror reflection.

With regret Hermione found the mark her friend mentioned. A couple of purple scratches plied through her skin in her upper back.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but have you found them? Your mate?" The redhead excitedly asks walking away as much as possible from the scope of the mirror's reflection.

"Apparently Fleur's right, I've found it." Hermione said remembering wistfully the black-haired and green-eyed girl she had meet hours ago.

She stood facing Ginny and closed her eyes thinking about the consequences of that mark can cause to her body.

* * *

 ** _So...you'll get your update when I get my stack of rwvs...fair is fair, ain't it?_**

 ** _:_** ** _D_**

 ** _Final A/N:_**

 _Remember to Review, Favorite and Follow if you enjoyed this story. Also, feel free to MP me the grammar and typing errors you may find:_

 _ **English's not my first language, so GRAMMAR NAZIS BE NICE!**_

 _ **Please let me know what you think of the story so far!**_

 _I'm lookin' for a BetaReader...who wants to help me out!?_


	4. Revelations

**_A/N:_**

 _This is one of my very first ones HP fanfiction, semi AU but Hogwarts is present as well as the wizarding society…Hermione and Ginny are Vampires looking for a better world between their species and the wizarding society._

* * *

 **WAS IT FATE?**

 **By** : DeyoChan.

 _"When you found your mate, claim them, and show them your interest in them. Your lifetime partner needs to feel the same starving need you'd been feeling on your waiting for them."_

 **Chapter IV; Revelations.**

…

Ginny excitedly took Hermione by the hand after the latest was fully dressed; forcing her to stand up getting out of the room once the redhead saw her friend's wound was completely healed.

The redheaded was eager to hear every detail of her best friend's side of the story.

When they entered Hermione's room, she explained to Ginny what happened at the park and why she thought she had found her mate. She skillfully detailed each sensation emphasizing on the hunger that took over her body momentarily when she was in front of the little girl she'd just met. Expressing the dirty gnawing feeling and desire she felt when she sniffed over Pansy, the wild and weird need and hunger she felt when she held the kid against her, the raw urge to drink from the child's neck, but also how the feeding need she felt was replaced for wariness and protectiveness towards the little one.

"You know, I never heard before that it was possible for us to find our mate outside of our clans." The redhead said thoughtfully scratching her chin, "Is a she, right?" Hermione nods, trying not to smile, "-and, she's not like us?" shaking her head Hermione averted her gaze from Ginny, "What kind of creature is she?! Any idea of how are you gonna claim her?"

"She's a witch and I can't do that Ginevra… n-not now." Hermione murmured, "She's just a child… it wouldn't be fair to her."

Holding the bridge of her nose, a sigh leaves her lips before carrying on, "Hermione, I'm sure that between the two of us can think of something that will help you to claim her in due time."

"I-I don't know… I'll rather wait, I could be wrong…"

"Stop right there 'Mione."

At the harshness in Ginny's voice, Hermione raised her head confused. The redhead took a deep breath.

"Hermione, you have skills that most of us vampires just can wish to have. Instinct is always right and you know better to follow your instinct. Dammit! You even have reflex in the mirror, you are day-walker, and silver does not affect you. You will figure out what to do to delve yourself in that girl's life," Ginny assures her, "For starters, let's just wait a few years before she reaches courting age…which in human years should be?"

"Seventeen...that's the 'legal' age to…er, but some of them start a bit earlier their shenanigans." Hermione assures her, "We need to wait around eight or nine years for that to happen."

"And wait we will." Ginny states.

Nodding, the redhead approaches her friend in an attempt to hug her; Hermione let herself go in the tender embrace. Feeling the clinginess on Ginny's actions, Hermione had an idea of why her friend suddenly felt like she needed a hug.

"You finally realized that Harry's not your mate, haven't you?" Hermione asked gingerly holding her friend in her arms.

Ginny lost it and began to sob uncontrollably embracing Hermione tighter.

"Is it...is it because of what I am? Or because his people don't get along with my clan?" Ginny questioned Hermione between sobs.

"Sorry for being so immense in my stuff that I almost didn't notice that you and harry broke up." Hermione said in a shooting tone caressing, long silky red hairs, "I really thought that he was the one for you… but you both were from different clans and well,"

"I know," Ginny's voice mumbled, "-still we both wanted to give it a try, even behind out clan's back."

"Which is really stupid if you ask me." Hermione scolded her playfully.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny snorts her answer, "Says the girl that have dated a Veela, several Humans, a mermaid," by this point had straightened herself counting with her fingers, her friend's ex-lovers, "-which by the way, you didn't tell me how this mermeid and you did the do!"

Giggling Hermione shakes her head, amused, "Only you could think about those things Gin." Holding the redhead's hands, Hermione adds in a serious tone, "As for Harry… I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"I know… can't say I'm surprised though," Ginny sighed, " **Ravno's** clan is famous for their lack of honor. At least he was honest with me and told me how he felt."

"That's true. He'd never harm you Gin, he loves you too much, maybe not in the same way you love him but… -"

"I-I guess I did…"

"What do you mean?" Hermione inquires.

"I think… no, I know that I lo-loved him but as a friend. Is hard to point it out, but this bothers me not because I'd lost a love. I lost a lover, someone that used to hold me tight, and… let's be honest, a good time in bed. Good thing it ended before either of our families found out what we had." Hermione hugged her and said the words firmly.

She should give her friend the reason, Hermione may be not very wise in love, but the logic and understanding of clans were something life she had trained her in.

….

After their talk, Ginny had relaxed enough to be addressed with another important subject. They needed to discuss their new 'jobs'.

"Vice principal McGonagall sent an owl asking an answer to the offered position at Hogwarts as the oncoming school year as D.A.D.A. professors." Ginny asks.

Hermione was stretched on her bed, lying lazily, "I don't know Gin… -"

"I'll tell you what, why aren't you taking my place this year? I need to help father with some abroad stuff and-" Ginny shrugs offering, "-C'mon, there's still left three years before this girl decides which school she'll go to."

Unsure Hermione nods pondering her option, 'I can take this first three years and then Ginny can take over the position if Pansy's enrolling Hogwarts…'

"Didn't you say that this girl… Francy? Was like eight years of age and unsure if going to Hogwarts or Beauxbatons?"

Ginny interrupts Hermione's train of thoughts.

"Her name's Pansy, and yes." Hermione's annoyed voice at the obvious teasing tone of Ginny was present in her reply, "Still, I'd like to be there if she decides to attend Hogwarts." She shrugs.

"I'm on my way to I'll send our answer then." Ginny said getting on her feet.

"Great. Uh, Gin, I'll take the first three years after that, it's up to you whatever we'll do." Hermione offers.

Ginny nodded writing a letter almost ready to send their owl with their answer.

…

 **MAGICAL LONDON, THREE YEARS LATER.**

"Mom, where are my robes?" an eleven year older asks.

"Honey, you just packed them. There's still two days before school starts, try to rest a bit, I've heard that Hogwarts is kind of strict, -" The mother sighs, kissing her daughter's cheek, "-I wish you had gone to Beauxbatons, things there are beautiful and it is very charming, heh, no pun intended." The woman said smiling walking towards the threshold of the girl's room.

"I know, but I'm so excited." The fir says anxiously.

"I hope things at Hogwarts are better than a few years ago… Good thing that Dumbledore and his crew took care of this dark magician long ago." The woman smiled kissing her daughter good night.

"I'll write you guys very often. I want to be a great witch, mom, I promise I'll study hard and practice, even harder!" The girl says solemnly to her mother connecting her deep green eyes onto her mother's blue ones. The girl's smile widened at the proud look her mother was giving her.

"I still think Beauxbatons was a better option, but Parkinson to the bones." The woman smiled at her daughter who nodded happily before leaving the girl at her peace in her room.

Once alone and the door closed, Pansy Parkinson began to talk to herself, "I can't wait to meet her again face to face! Hermione said she'll be at Hogwarts… I just hope she still remembers me."

Shuffling some more stuff on her suitcase the raven-haired girl kept reading at the list she had on her hand, making sure she wasn't leaving behind anything she may need at school.

"I know is weird but, sometimes I feel like I've been watched and I can't help but think it may be her. Oh Merlin, how I wish to see her again! I bet she's a great witch!" She smiled, throwing herself to her bed, "She won't let me down on this she promised that she'll be in Hogwarts we will have fun again." She thought smiling, thinking about the dreams she's been having over almost three years.

With one last thought about Hogwarts, she changed into her pajamas and get into bed turning the night light off.

Pansy had chosen to go to Hogwarts because she wanted to see again that beautiful and mysterious young woman she found in the park a few years ago, but above all she felt the decision made to be the right one, something inside her pushed to think that Hogwarts was the place she deserved and needed to be.

Letting herself been carried away by tiredness and anxiousness falling asleep easily waiting for the start of her magical education.

 **::TBC::**

* * *

 ** _F/AN:_**

 **Ravno's Clan:** Known for being wandering vagabonds and hucksters, the Ravnos are charlatans who gleefully practice their arts of deception and theft.

 ** _And... aparently I found a way to block the unwanted users (_** _aka,_ _THE CRITICS UNITED crew_ ** _) So when the oncoming Sexy Chapter is about to be released I'll let you guys know. It is pure SIN! So if you are okay with me posting the SMUTY version of this FF here in FFnet lemme know in a comment._**

* * *

If I receive 5 Comments -or more, I'll update IMMEDIATELY!

Remember, this story is already FINISHED, I am just lazy and if I don't see response well...why bothering in updating, uh?

 _ **GRAMMAR NAZIS BE NICE!**_

 _ **ENGLISH'S NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE- IS THE 3rd ACTUALLY.**_


	5. Pansy at Hogwarts (Year 1 thru 5)

Hello!

 **…**

 ** _Summary:_** _In this Chapter we're about to explore Pansy's life from year 1-5, her friends, her love life and her self-discover adventure._

 ** _A/N:_** _This Chapter was meant as one but it seems too long for my taste so I spited in two. And **,** let's say that Astoria is a school year ahead of Pansy and Daphne is Pansy's classmate. This is just for this FF purposes._

 ** _Warnings?_** _Make outs sessions, and lots of angst in Pansy's life…poor kid, it'd seems that I don't like her xD But I do love her!_

* * *

 **WAS IT FATE?**

 **By** : DeyoChan.

 _"I'm yearning for a new love, for someone that understands me, the kind of lover who doesn't wants to change you but to fall in love for who you are."_

 _..._

 **CH V.** **Pansy at Hogwarts (Year 1 thru 5)**

 **...**

 **Pansy's 1th grade, Hogwarts.**

...

After the three long year wait, Pansy's finally at Hogwarts. She'sat the great hall waiting to be sorted into one of the houses the school provides. The eleventh year old was so excited at the thought of meeting her friend Hermione again that she could barely sleep the night before the first day of school.

When the professors were introduced to the new and youngest audience, Pansy took a moment to focus on each and every one of them, but she was pulled off her thoughts when headmaster Dumbledore cleared his throat making the clapping audience to cease.

"Please, give a warm welcome to the youngest member of our staff," Dumbledore blissfully says, pointing to a redhead young woman, "-your new D.A.D.A professor, Mrs. Ginevra Weasley!"

Claps and shouts were heard behind Pansy and she took a moment to look at the smiling young professor. Suddenly her heart starts to race in her chest, a chill ran down her spine and a hot blush was on her cheeks when the cheerful professor locked her gaze with hers. Big-deep blue eyes, long lashes fluttering in her direction and Pansy was reduced to a shaking mess.

A shinny grin behind perfectly shaped red-lips enhancing Ginny Weasley's beauty. All the sounds behind Pansy were muted to her ears during the whole time she stood there ogling the youngest professor. It wasn't until a nudge on her forearm took her out of her trance when Pansy notices that she had spent the whole time looking at the chatty professor.

"Parkinson, Pansy! Is she here?!" Professor McGonagall(?) asks to the cow.

"Th-That's me!" Pansy says, realizing that the professor has been calling her name –for Merlin's knows how long.

The raven-haired girl had barely sitting on the stool with the Sorting Hat on her head when the latest shouted 'Slytherin'.

Smiling from ear to ear Pansy begins to make her way towards the table dressed in green and silver. On her way down the podium, just before she was on tier level, she mistook the last step and accidentally stumble the last two steps.

She was mentally preparing herself to crash against the hard wooden floor, but she was utterly surprised when she opened her eyes, eyes she didn't know she had closed, and found herself caught by the quick reflexes of the professor sitting next to the Slytherin table: Ginevra Weasley.

"Are you okay, little one?" The redhead asked worriedly.

A strong blush seizes the embarrassed girl as she nods quickly in silence. Once again, she was rewarded with a beautiful smile from the youngest professor. Letting go of her, Ginny smiles kindly to Pansy making her way to her seat at the professor's table again.

Dashing her way to an empty space next to an older student at the Sly table, the raven-haired girl sends discreet glances towards the smiling and chatty professor next to a semi-giant professor.

Sighing excitedly, Pansy tries to re-focus her senses on the almost finished student selection, now with 'Yatsuhashi Mioh' as a new addition to Gryffindor house. She tried so hard to keep her gaze away from professor Weasley, but in the end she failed miserably when she locked her green eyes on Ginny's blue ones. Smiling at her, Ginny nods her head before turning to her talk with another professor at her right, and then it's there when Pansy touches her cheeks noticing that they're extremely hot. Down her stomach the feeling of a thousand butterflies and quick palpitations in her chest were trying to tell her something, this was not an ordinary feeling, and suddenly anxiety took a hold of herself while watching the beautiful professor.

Her mantra for the last three years was, 'I gotta get into Hogwarts, and I'll see Hermine again,' had been replaced by a new series of curiosities.

 _'Professor Weasley's really beautiful... I wonder if she's as good a teacher as she looks. It doesn't matter if she's strict she might ask me to take extra classes with her and...Oh Merlin, I won't mind to staying after classes with her! She is very beautiful!'_

Immediately Pansy turned her gaze away from the beautiful professor, _'I wonder how old is she…she doesn't look as old as the other professors here.'_

::::::::

 **Pansy's 2th grade.**

First year at Hogwarts went flying and with this the time in which she made several friends. The girls and boys seemed to love Pansy, always calling her by cute nicknames.

After a whole year in class with professor Weasley, Pansy believed that her nervousness whenever she was close the professor, her clumsiness or even her shyness would disappear when she began her second year hoping that there'd be a different D.A.D.A. professor, how wrong she was.

Pansy didn't want to, but she'd already found out what was what she was feeling.

The last warm night of summer, the young Sly was leaning on the wall at the astronomy tower thinking of how to get rid of the huge crush she had on her D.A.D.A. professor.

"Nope, I'm still interested in her… _that_ _way_." Pansy sighs heavily.

…

The days turned into weeks and suddenly it was the day prior to winter vacation. It was when Pansy decided to stay in D.A.D.A. room waiting for all her classmates to go before she pulls her movement.

Professor Weasley had disappeared behind the closet door, storing back the materials they've used in class. It is then when Pansy intakes a deep breath, gathering all her courage and stealthily approaches the redhead's table. Pansy placed inside a semi opened binder a small letter written by herself expressing the tremendous crush that the redhead professor had woken up in her since the first day they saw each other at the great hall.

Noticing that professor Weasley was still rummaging/mumbling through the closet, Pansy silently took her leave closing the door behind D.A.D.A's classroom.

A heavy sigh escapes Ginny's lips and nervous giggles were heard behind the closet doors.

"I had not told you that it's safe to come out of there 'Mione", the redhead says in a scolding tone,"-and it seems that my suspicions were true... I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"Why's that?" The latest asks, leaving her hiding place, sealing the classroom's door with a spell in order to have a little privacy chat with her friend, "Are you talking about the obvious infatuation Pansy has in you?"

Sighing deeply, Ginny takes out from her binder a cute envelope the little teenager wrote for her. Hermione approaches her friend smiling softly over Ginny's shoulder trying to read the girl's beautiful calligraphy.

"Come on Gin, open it!"

"Aren't you mad at me...well, because Pansy's enthralled by my sexiness?" Ginny teases her friend, but suddenly her tone changes to a serious one, "Hermione, it's _your mate_ who has written this; she's probably swearing her undying love for me. Are you not jealous?"

Raising both eyebrows in surprise, Hermione softly adds, "So? She's just a kid gin, C'mon. And why would I be jealous of you? What I understand here is that she likes you and you impressed Pansy for some reason...come on, Gin, you're beautiful and you know that... that girl has very good taste." Hermione says with a wink, "I'm not jealous because I'm happy to see Pansy growing, meet and seing the world before she has to find me and...well you know." She lowered her voice the last part.

Nodding sympathetically, Ginny uses one of her fingernails to open the envelope and begins to read aloud:

 _~~~Professor Ginevra Weasley:_

 _I want to tell you that you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. That her voice is so melodic that I could hear you talking for hours and not get tired. I'd love to be able to tell you face to face how I feel and who I am, but I'm embarrassed because I'm a simple student who had fallen in love with you without control._

 _Sincerely. Your secret admirer. ~~~~_

Sighing heavily, Ginny carefully keeps the note inside her binder in order to answer it later.

Hermione, who was silent the whole time reading the note, added softly. "Wow, she's really a sweet girl."

"I know," Ginny grunts disquiet, "-it's a shame that I have to break her heart."

"Do not be so hard on her," Hermione advises softly before returning to the shadows where she came from.

Little did Hermione know that Ginny's actions will cause a tremendous impact on Pansy, leading her to isolate herself, to become quiet and antisocial. All the opposite things the girl had shown up to be until today.

::::::::

 **Pansy's 3rd **grade, Hogwarts.****

It's been several months after a response arrived at the Parkinson's mansion in early January of her second year. Just after the holiday season, the firstborn of the Parkinson family could feel her heart break into pieces by being 'rejected' so 'sweetly' and 'delicately' by the crush of her Life: Ginevra Weasley, the D.A.D.A. youngest professor.

The letter Pansy received reads:

 _~~~ To my secret admirer;_

 _I know who you are sweetheart and I am so sorry to have to tell you this, but ... you need to focus your energy and attention on life around you. You need to grow up and know the world, have fun with your friends. I am a simple adult who has impressed you please do not take my response as a negative thing. The right person for you will arrive in due time, they will mirror your feelings and treats you the way you deserve._

 _Take care of yourself, miss. Parkinson._

 _Sincerely; GW. ~~~_

Pansy was one day away to start the new school year at Hogwarts and she kept reading the letter trying to find something, any indicator that tells her what she had done wrong. She started to cry, again, unaware that she was being watched from the doorway by a tall brunette with straight brown-hair. Said girl, the one in the doorway, used to be chubby before the summer and one of the closest friends of Pansy Parkinson, her name was Millicent Bulstrode.

Throwing the letter into the trash can next to her bed, the Pansy hugs herself by the knees starting to sob, however, she was startled when she felt the bed sink on her side and a hand caressing her hair softly. Surprised, Pansy turns and found her shy friend offering her a reassuring smile. Immediately, Pansy throw herself into Millicent's arms, crying openly for the first time in front of someone else.

Words like _'She doesn't care about me'_ or _'I am not good enough'_ were mumbled between wet sobs on Millicent's shoulder.

The human being has a curious nature and the feelings that lay inside them are curious as well; even to the magical human being a hug was soothing and relaxing. Moments prior, Pansy was crying her eyes out between Millicent's arms and a few minutes later she found herself submerged in a heated make out session with the one she considers her best friend.

At first, it was an attempt to reassure the agitated raven-haired girl, the tall brown-haired Sly gave Pansy a soft peck on the lips, startling her. Noticing that Pansy wasn't moving, Millicent was about to apologize immediately for her bold behavior when a clumsy pair of lips clashed against hers.

It has been more than twenty minutes with heated kisses and bold hands running all over Pansy's lithe frame. Cursing her luck and the lack of air on her lungs, Pansy slowly broke the kiss. Giggling, both girls keep eye contact on the other smiling goofily at the warm feeling.

It was Millicent, who broke the silence, "D-Do I…C-Can I call you my girlfriend?" she asks shyly.

Silently, Pansy answers the question by kissing the girl's lips again, the same girl that's half an hour ago was her best friend.

For the first time in months, Pansy's mind was free from thoughts and feelings of Ginevra Weasley.

…

It all had started as a summer rendezvous, but suddenly and out of nowhere Millicent came one day asking to end things, that it was fun while it lasted but girls were no her thing.

"Bullshit." Pansy mumbled.

For a while the class taught by Professor Weasley became more bearable by focusing all her attention on Millicent. Things between Pansy and Millicent only lasted a few weeks, and their previous friendship was severely affected by the turn of the recent events. Things didn't end well.

"Pff...almost two weeks of the current school year and she leaves me for that Thomas's asshole." Pansy scoffed looking into her ex's direction.

Watching boringly towards the Quidditch pitch how a dark-skinned young man held her ex's hand. The skinny brown-haired girl blushed at the mere contact with the tall boy. Without letting go of Thomas' hand, she let herself be kissed on the cheek tenderly before by the young man.

What Pansy could only roll her eyes boringly snorting at the dumb display of affection.

"I thought Bulstrode was your friend." A voice took Pansy out of her thoughts.

Turning behind her, Pansy faced a blonde girl looking at her direction: big blue eyes, with long legs with too little care for proper school uniform length -her skirt she wore easily was three inches shorter, a cute smirk and an elegant pose that only a few girls could achieve to wore when sitting on at the outside the Quidditch pitch.

"You're... Greengrass?" Pansy asks, eying the blonde girl, "You're Daphne's older sister." She realized.

The blonde raised her eyebrows amusedly crossing one leg over the other gracefully nodding at Pansy's response.

"The one and only," she smiled eying Pansy. Straightening on her site she stood holding her hand in Pansy's direction. "I know you already know my name but-" she cleared her throat as he approaches Pansy, smiling, "I am Astoria Greengrass."

"Pansy Parkinson and nope-," When Pansy blurted the negative at the end, a pale eyebrow in Astoria's face arches, "Bulstrode is not... she _was not_ , my friend. She was my _girlfriend_ and she left me for that guy." She grudgingly points over her shoulder with her left thumb.

Nodding, Astoria intently looks with interest the interaction between the dark-skinned young man and the brown-haired girl on the Quidditch pitch.

"Why would she do that? You are gorgeous."

"Ex-Excuse?" Pansy's brow furrowed taken by surprise at the sudden honesty in the girl's voice whom, obviously, was a year older than her.

"Bulstrode." Astoria explains walking down the steps to stand next to the raven-haired girl looking directly towards the pitch, "She's an idiot by just thinking to leave _you_ for a simple guy," she says nonchalantly, amused to see a blush setting its way to Pansy's cheeks, "Would you like to upset her a little?" She asks smirking, "Apparently she can't take her eyes off of you, she's looking at _us_ right now."

Pansy, who was still staring at the blonde next to her just nods in silence. She didn't care about the other students who passed by with curiously in their eyes looking at them.

Without saying a word, one of Astoria's hands settled on Pansy's waist and the other was placed on her cheek helping Pansy to tilt her head a little. Being taller than Pansy helped, and out of nowhere Astoria began to kiss the raven-haired girl gently while still looking out of the corner of her eye to a dumbfounded Millicent who was looking at them from the Quidditch field.

Taken by surprise, Pansy needed a couple of seconds before she comprehends what Astoria meant _, 'Bulstrode is staring at us!'_ and immediately she throws her arms to tangle them around the blonde's neck parting her lips to intertwine her tongue with the older girl's one.

Opening her eyes, surprised by the daring gesture, Astoria immediately obliges Pansy's heated gesture managing to pull out several pleasurable groans from Pansy's throat before the struggle of their tongues made impossible to stop the sudden wandering hands from their waist to their backs, necks and cheeks.

 _'She's a great kisser! Merlin, I can believe that I am freaking making out in the Quidditch pitch with Astoria freaking Greengrass!'_ Thought the younger of the two Slytherin girls following the blonde's kissing tempo.

At the need for oxygen and the lack of Millicent watching them; Astoria ended the heated kissing session between whistles and cheers from that their male comrades issued loudly before the unashamed display of attention shown in front them in the stands at the Quidditch pitch.

Chuckling amused, with a huge blush on her cheeks, Pansy bites her lip boring green eyes into deep blue ones before her. She couldn't believe that the blonde literally stole her breath in front of half of the school.

"You know, I usually don't date girls younger than me or the ones in my sister's class," Astoria whispers placing one last soft kiss on Pansy's puffy lips, "-but if you want to," she adds, stroking Pansy's cheek with her nose, "-I can break that rule just for you. What do you think? This Saturday, Hogsmeade, you and me?"

Nodding silently, Pansy smiled, watching the blonde winking at her before stepping away, making her way out of the stands with a sway of her hips that took Pansy's breathe away for the third time that day.

Watching the scene unfolded between the Slytherin girls from the professor's box, Ginny smiles amused at the surprise shown on her best friend's face. Once again, Hermione made her way next to Ginny from the shadows of the box place staying there.

"Hermione, she's just a teenager. You must let her explore...you literally surpass her love-experience by _centuries_."

The redhead chuckles at Hermione's groan annoyance. The brown-haired woman disappears once again into the shadows of the stands at Ginny's side.

"I really hope you have better luck with this girl, Ms. Parkinson." Ginny smiles as she sees Pansy goofily smiling in Greengrass' direction.

 **::::::::**

 **Pansy's 4th **grade, Hogwarts.****

After spending the entire previous course dating Astoria Greengrass, Ginny Weasley become a more bearable presence.

The redhead professor also noticed this new behavior in Pansy. Ginny constantly talks at night with Hermione, in the most isolated part of his room, about Pansy's curious behavior.

"I tell you, it's like seeing you again when you've just found her the first time, she seems to be living in a dreamy state." The redhead commented as she sipped from her teacup resting her feet on Hermione's lap, "She's even talking to me voluntarily in class."

Hermione scoffed at Ginny's yearning tone of voice, "Don't tell me now that you miss feeling desired by her."

Coughing, almost choking with the drink that was running down her throat, Ginny quickly rose to her feet muttering in her native language walking out of her room leaving Hermione alone in the couch laughing at the top of her lungs.

...

Winter break comes to an end and things between Pansy and Astoria aren't going well. The Greengrass family presses the blonde girl when they found out about the relationship she had with the Parkinson heiress. Greengrass simply won't allow it.

After thinking things through and not wanting to put the girl she loved, and the one who had helped her overcome her crush and her previous _first_ _relationship_ , Pansy proposes to end things with Astoria for the sake of the Blonde.

Lowering her head ashamed, Astoria carefully hugs Pansy and kisses her cheek for the last time before returning to the dormitories of the fifth grade Slytherin girls.

...

Summer break was close and social gatherings at the Parkinson's mansion during the last month of Pansy's fourth grade begins. It is in this last place where Pansy meets an interesting and fun guy.

The young man was nothing beyond special; in fact, he looked rather gaunt and even insecure when walking. He was tall, had brown hair and dark green-eyes. The young man's first impression upon seeing Pansy was to shyly smile at her and turn back into his footsteps abruptly, so quickly, that he stumbled over a loose shoelace falling face down on the floor.

There were other boys around them, a bunch of snobs invited to the party at Pansy's parents' mansion, and they were laughing at the poor boy on the ground. Frowning Pansy made her way towards the boy helping him to get back to his feet. Alcides was his name, he attended Beauxbatons at sixth grade. He spoke fluently several languages and was very funny and intelligent. That night, when Pansy was chatting with him at the mansion's balcony, for the first time in her life she let a boy kiss her and much to her surprise she reciprocates the kiss wishing to see him again after that party.

To Pansy's fortune Alcides agreed to keep in touch during the summer when he returns to his country to attend his last school year while Pansy does the same in Hogwarts.

...

Summer arrives and with it the presence of Alcides Pansy's life is present. Pansy's parents were surprised when they heard that her daughter was dating a foreign two years older boy, but seeing that he was so very well educated and well-worn, they didn't present resistance to the building relationship between the teenagers.

It was a very short relationship, despite having maintained contact via owl with Alcides, being by his side during their dates makes Pansy to understand that maybe that the spark she felt that afternoon at her parents' ballroom was just cause of the moment.

...

After the end of the relationship with Alcides, Pansy decides not to mourn and focuses her attention on herself for a few weeks.

It is then that during a social party, _'Another boring gathering at the house of another Pure Blood elite member,'_ Pansy meets a boy named Blaine Hudson. Not too tall, maybe a mere inch taller than herself, blond with blue eyes and strong jaw line and cute dimples. He was very smart and a hell of a dancer.

She was surprised by the young man's cheerful attitude. She agrees to go out with him after chatting a bit at 'whoever' party they were at.

A couple of weeks later, after ten dates and countless kisses and hugs shared between Blaine and Pansy, she comes to a –perhaps a drastic, conclusion: those feelings, his caresses, his smell, the kisses they shared, and in due course with Alcides as well, those things were nothing compared to the _fire that ignites inside her_ the simplest touch of soft red lips, feather-like skin and the curves the girls she had dated.

 _'I need to talk to mother and father…At least I have arguments and previous experiences. I'd dated two boys and two girls ... the statistics have spoken...I'm fucking gay.'_

::::::::

 **Pansy's 5th **grade, Hogwarts.****

Now she was in fifth grade and a prefect badge was on her chest. For the first time in weeks, several in fact, Pansy felt that the tortuous moment of her life might come to an end.

After an uncomfortable summer with her parents when announcing to them that after dating both, boys and girls she'd get to a conclusion: _'I'm gay.'_

Pansy decided get a grip on this new discovery of her life, after all, how often you realize that your ' _crush'_ on the D.A.D.A.'s _'sexy professor'_ no longer inhabits your mind!

Pansy was walking deep in her thoughts towards the great hall when she crashes against something. _'Damn, this guy's strong..._ ' She thought as she shook her head moving over to collect her notebook back when a delicate hand was stretched out in front of Pansy by a cute red-haired girl, who was smiling apologetically at her.

 _'SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL! My, those are very beautiful fingernails, I love the purple color...'_

Blinking quickly, Pansy shakes her head, taking the offered hand to be helped to get back on her feet again.

A blushing red-haired with big blue eyes bends over to grab and held out the notebook that had flown out of Pansy's hands.

"Er, sorry," the redhead's soft voice made Pansy blush at the sight of being ogled by deep blue eyes, "Are you okay?" the girl asks with concern.

"Y-Yes," Pansy utters hoarsely.

Tilting her head curiously, the redhead nods with visible relief.

"Goodness. It would be a shame that this is my first day at Hogwarts and I had already made an enemy," she murmurs scratching the back of her neck nervously.

It is then when Pansy notices the uniform the redhead was wearing: white school shirt with a green logo on her breast pocket with a green skirt, the same Slytherin green, matching with a green and yellow stripped tie.

 _'This girl is not a Hogwarts student.'_

"You're not…"

"I'm new to Hogwarts," the redhead says with a thick (foreign) accent that was unknown to Pansy, "I'm from Latin-America, Castlebruxo?" at Pansy's astonished face the girl smiles softly, "I know, the only school In Latin-America and is located in the ONLY country that doesn't speak Spanish among the twenty-one Latino countries, uh?"

Pansy watches the redhead silently as she quips at what was probably was a joke.

"S-Sorry, er... local joke I suppose." Said the redhead embarrassed, "-and nope, I am not from Brazil if you'll ask that. I'm from a country much more to… the north, and said country's not Canada neither the USA." She beams shrugging slightly.

"Oookay, er ..."

Understanding, the redhead quickly rejoins stretching her hand to Pansy.

"Oh, my name is **Mariel** **Cuastecomate** ," at Pansy's stunned face, Mariel smiles embarrassed, "I know... my name is kinda-"

"Pretty. I like it." Pansy interrupts her, smiling, "It's unique and very cute, ju-just like you." She murmurs making the redhead blush.

"Th-Thanks, er...?"

Noticing her rudeness, Pansy quickly introduces herself, "I am Pansy Parkinson, fifth course prefect and member of Slytherin house."

"Okay Pansy-fifth grader-prefect-Slythering, I hope I'll see you again. I've been informed that I must be sorted or something." Mariel says, confused but still smiling in Pansy's direction.

The raven-haired girl nods quickly at the red-head's statement.

"Good luck, er, _Merriel_?" Says Pansy mispronounces the new girl's name making the redhead smile kindly.

"You almost got it, but don't worry if I see you again, I will teach you how to pronounce my name correctly."

Winking at Pansy, Mariel makes her way towards the headmaster's office, leaving the raven-haired girl smiling like a fool a few feet away from the great hall doors.

...

Mariel was not the only transfer student in Hogwarts that year. Apparently she and several other students from Europe, USA and Japan decided to venture into Hogwarts as part of a program on their home countries.

Pansy had learned that Mariel was in sixth grade, had been selected at Hufflepuff and she was about to try out to play as a seeker at the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

...

She accidentally collides with her again, but this time Mariel held her by the waist spinning Pansy around in order to help the raven-haired girl to avoid falling to the ground. Holding her by the waist, casting a quick spell with her free hand, she stopped Pansy's notebook before it hits the ground.

"We gotta stop meeting like this," Mariel whispers helping Pansy to get into her feet, whom just nods flushed.

A pause of almost a minute settles between them.

"Would you like to…"

"D'you wanna..."

Both girls spoke at the same time.

Giggling amused, Mariel's the first to speak, "What was it you wanted to say?"

"Er ..." Pansy mumbled scratching her forearm nervously.

Grinning at Pansy's cute gesture, the Latina-redhead takes the hold of the conversation.

"Would you like to go out and have tea with me this Saturday at Madam Puddifoot's tea shop? I've been told is kinda cute."

Wide eyed, Pansy nods astonished in silence, the excited raven-haired girl beams excitedly, "Like..as a date? Sure."

Nodding, Mariel winks at Pansy before making her way back to class, leaving a perplexed Slytherin girl halfway to her D.A.D.A. class of the day.

 _'Okay, I think that whatever I felt years ago for Professor Weasley is more than forgotten by now...'_

:: **TBC** ::

* * *

 _\- Like it? Leave a comment and lemme know how did you like it!_

 _\- Feel free to point out grammar and typing errors you may find._

 _*English's not my first language, so GRAMMAR NAZIS BE NICE!*_

 **THIS STORY IT'S ALREADY FINISHED, I am just waiting for you to ASK FOR A NEW UPDATE!**


	6. Pansy at Hogwarts (6th year)

Hello!

 **…**

 **Thank you guys for asking me via PM or RWV to update this FF, here's the new chappy!**

 **…**

 ** _Summary:_**

 _Pansy's braking with her girlfriend leading her to a several depressing moments in her life until someone, long forgotten, finally shows into her life._

 ** _A/N:_**

 _I told ya this FF was a mature and explicit one, so if you're not okay reading this you're on time to skip this chapter cuz it has mentions of girl on girl action._

 _Mentions of girl on girl sex, one night stands, smoking and a depressed as fuck teenager Pansy Parkinson._

* * *

 **WAS IT FATE?**

 **By** : DeyoChan.

"If you have you found them go now and claim them, became one with them. Our species needs you, their kind need you both. Go and try to make this world better."

...

 **CH VI, Pansy at Hogwarts (6th year)**

 **…**

 **Pansy's 6th grade, end of autumn.**

A raven-haired girl took her last apparition class, giggling at the memory of her previous date that had taken place just a night ago.

 _'Ma-ri-el, no Merriel.'_ The oldest student has corrected Pansy during her date.

Mariel had been teaching Pansy a few advanced techniques in order to avoid splinching during the apparition process. Now, with her super-intelligent girlfriend's help, Pansy feels capable of achieving everything in her life.

 _'I definitely have a thing for smart girls.'_ She thought hearing the professor shouting a nearby student about the downsides of splinching. Suddenly she was taken out of her thoughts when her last name was called to be evaluated.

"Your turn Miss Parkinson."

"Of course professor!" she raised her wand conjuring the spell after taking the older man's hand with her reappearing on the other side of the country.

"Excellent!" he says in delight, "-not a single tear on my skin! Now if you'll be so kind to take us back to the classroom in Hogwarts…"

Nodding, holding her stomach tightly, Pansy flicks her wand again successfully appearing in the desired location.

"Congratulations Miss Parkinson, you passed!" the examiner happily says, patting Pansy's back, "In short, your owl with your License to appear will be here for you!"

Smiling with her mouth shut close tightly, Pansy simply bowed her head before she started to jog out of the classroom.

Once in the hallway, she felt a pair of arms around her waist, and suddenly an empty trash can was in front of her face.

"Use this, it's clean and empty. I know what it feels like to appear twice in one go, for the first time, so bend over it and…-" but before Mariel finished her sentence Pansy was holding close to her face said trash can making gagging sounds.

In silence, Mariel helps Pansy by holding her hair out of her way while she was emptying her stomach on the container.

A few minutes later Pansy was against the wall holding the container with both hands. Mariel smiled tenderly at the girl combing a few strands of black hair out of Pansy's sweaty forehead. A small fit of giggles escapes Pansy.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Mariel asks, her voice coated in concern.

"Heh, the trash can now's neither empty nor clean." Chuckled Pansy pointing at the mess inside said trash can.

Shaking her head in amusement, Mariel hugs Pansy in the middle of the hallway not caring if someone saw them when she kissed the top of her hair.

 _…_

It's been a year since Pansy and the exchange student started their relationship. Mariel was now a senior at Hogwarts. It had been a beautiful year in a stable relationship with the older girl, a relationship that'd continue to grow and settle down.

Mariel, the young red-haired girl was now in seventh grade and Pansy was thinking about her whilst supposedly listening to Professor Weasley's lecture.

"Miss Parkinson? You're okay?"

"Huh?" Pansy shouted at no one in particular. Looking around her startled when she heard her name she was pulled out of her dreamy state.

The whole classroom burst out in laugh as they saw Pansy leap on her chair at the sound of Professor Weasley's voice.

"I was asking Miss," Ginny continues, glaring at the class with a hard stare, causing them to quiet immediately, "-I asked if you are alright. I can see you're a little bit distracted, it's everything alright Miss Parkinson?"

Pansy nods silently in embarrassment and it's then when a wolf-whistle behind her made her head spin.

"Maybe Head-Girl Cuastecomate…-" a chubby and the tall Slytherin boy said loudly, "-had kept Parkinson awake at night. You know more than the normal awake time at night." He insinuates wiggling his eyebrows, "-you know, doing sexy lesbians things."

Again, half of the class burst out laughing while the other half throws glances of disgust and repulsion at the Slytherin boy.

"Thank you for your chauvinist contribution, Mr. Smith," said authoritatively and mockingly Ginny, "-but I would really appreciate if you keep those comments to yourself. _Very_ deep in your head or-"

" _Or_ else I'll stick your tongue in a deep and hidden cavity of your body. And believe me when I say that after said tongue had been there nothing will taste good again, Tobias." Pansy interrupts Professor Weasley practically threatening in a dry, sour tone at her classmate.

Startled by the sudden outburst of laughter from the whole class, the young man jumped onto his feet pointing his wand directly at Pansy, but he was stopped and disarmed by a beaming Ginny, whom could barely keep her own smile at bay.

"Oh Merlin, this is great! It's been a while since I have a student attending detention with me!" Ginny says happily at the gauging young man, "I'll see you this afternoon Mr. Smith, I have plenty ideas for your incoming detention time!"

Pansy could've sworn that she saw professor Weasley winking at her, but she wouldn't dare to say anything to anyone.

"Now class, we still have two minutes, but-"Ginny sighed heavily shrugging her shoulders, "-but I think you're free to go, class dismissed."

...

A few weeks after the incident with a Slytherin housemate, the beautiful girl couple was lying on Pansy's bed. The post-orgasmic sensation was almost perfect: the warm body of Pansy and the loving caresses she draws on her skin were melting her.

However, that night was different. Pansy had been much more enthusiastic-almost rough in her passionate frenzy. The Slytherin girl even left some physical trail of evidence: scratches and hickeys on the redhead's body.

Mariel looked at Pansy while she was laying in silence hugging her for several minutes now. The redhead's fingers were wandering over Pansy's bare back softly. She watched in awe how Pansy's skin prickle at the soft and languorous caress. It wasn't until a chill ran down the raven-haired girl's back that the redhead decides to break the silence.

"What is it, love? It is not like you to stay silent after, er," she smiled proudly looking at the flushed and slightly damp body between her arms, "-well, after a very passionate and very wild sex. There is something wrong, tell me what is it my love."

Letting go the air she didn't know she was holding in her lungs, Pansy readjusted herself moving gently away from Mariel. Keeping green eyes on blue ones, the raven-haired girl tilts her head slightly for a kiss.

Pansy leaned in gently kissing Mariel's lips and it is then and there when the redhead feels a wet and salty taste in their shared kiss.

When the raven-haired girl separates herself from Mariel, the latest notices that Pansy was silently crying whilst trying to cover her body with the bed sheet in her hands.

Once Pansy had pulled herself together, she took a deep breath holding her gaze on Mariel's before speak again.

"I got an owl from your father this morning," Pansy says quietly, not daring to take her eyes off the now pale redhead at the mention of her father, "Congratulations by the way. You were accepted at that weird student program you've mentioned, like what? ONCE, during all the time we've been together. The same one you forget to mention that will keep you at the other side of the world."

Gasping, not knowing what to say given her sudden surprise of being caught, the redhead stood up quickly and began to pick up her discarded black shirt, putting it back on from the floor, trying to gain some time before she ought to explain herself to Pansy.

Pansy notices Mariel's nervous behavior and stood up as well, keeping her body covered with the bed sheet.

"Mariel, there's no need for you to cover yourself. I mean, it's not like I don't know what's under those clothes. Just tell me why..." Pansy halted her annoyed rant taking a breath, trying to calm down, "-why didn't you tell me that you might leave the country after graduation? You know distance means nothing to me. There's portkeys and I have my apparition license and…-"

"I was going to tell you the night before graduation." Mariel mumbles now tying a shoelace. "And I didn't tell you anything of sending an application because I didn't wanted to be rejected and having you to offer the use of your Last name's influence in order to get me accepted and - "

"Bullshit!"

"I beg your pardon?!"

"I said, BULLSHIT!" Pansy repeats annoyingly standing up now, throwing the sheet away from her naked body reaching for her own shirt, "You didn't tell me because you thought you want leave without having to worry about me... distance, studies... those are simply excuses to keep me off your way!"

Redressed almost completely Mariel snorts annoyingly ruffling her own red mane, trying to calm down. At the end she took a sit heavily on the edge of the bed, looking at Pansy carefully.  
"You're probably right, Pansy." The redhead admits in defeat sitting again on the bed heavily, her shoulders slumped and head down, "Distance is not a very good excuse, uh? But it is my passion for what I want to do. Researching new species of plants in the Amazon requires time and dedication my love... things that when I am working on the jungle I won't be able to do and-"

"And you thought that it was better not to say anything to me and leave me without any sort of explanation? Leave me here waiting for you to have the time to call me?" Pansy asked rhetorically, "Mariel, I thought you loved me…-"

"But I _do_ love you Pansy!"

"Then why were you about to break my heart in such a coward way? I can understand that this is a one time in life opportunity, I want you to be happy, I want to see you happy even if I am not the cause of said happiness. I'd have understood you then…as I do now. I am not heartless." The raven-haired girl says softly whilst pulling her pants back on not daring to look at the girl next to her. Tears rolling down her eyes.

Embarrassed, the redhead lowered her head, unable to look into Pansy's eyes. Mariel sighed heavily, sitting on the edge of the bed beside Pansy. Mariel's shoulders were slumped and her head down and still, somehow she dared to reach for Pansy's hand. Feeling the squeeze on her hand, Mariel moved closer in order to hold Pansy in a tight embrace. The Slytherin girl responded at the embrace, hiding her face in Mariel's crook and began to sob quietly whilst the redhead soothes pansy not letting go of her.

Somehow, Mariel managed to whisper barely audible in to pansy's ear, "I never wanted to hurt you my love…"

"I know." Was the dry answer from Pansy, "But you did, and now we both know what you… _us,_ have to do."

Embracing her by the waist, Pansy removes his hand from among the redhead's to hold tight to her. Kissing her cheeks and forehead, Mariel embarrassed the girl softly against herself.

"P-Please…don't…" Mariel whimpered between sobs, "-please don't ask me to say it."

"It's only fair." Pansy mumbles softly, getting away slowly from Mariel's embrace.

When the raven-haired girl was a good meter away from her, still, girlfriend, she nodded her head, wiping her tears away with the end of her shirt trying to give Mariel the weakest of her smiles.

Sighing, Mariel stood by the door handle with her back to Pansy, "P-Pansy…I think we won't work out as a couple, we need to break out."

Unable to utter a single sound, Pansy's only answer to her former girlfriend was to cast a spell opening the dorm door for her to get out. Pansy awaits for Mariel to step out before close the door back loudly, throwing herself back on her bed, this time she doesn't care if her dorm-mates may see her, she will cry her eyes out if needed because that night for the second time in her short life: At the young age of seventeen, Pansy Parkinson felt her heart break on a thousand pieces.

...

 **Spring, Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley's quarters.**

"Hermione, I think now's the time for you to show yourself in Pansy's life again." Ginny suggested to her friend in one of her usual night chats.

"I know, but I am not sure…"

"She's not dating the head girl anymore. I heard they broke up a few days ago." The redhead adds, watching her friend with curiosity.

Nodding slowly Hermione quietly stood up, "Ginny, I've made out my mind and this year I will go back to Hogwarts, but-" she lifted her gaze locking eyes with Ginny, determination was written in Hermione's hazelnut eyes, "-I won't be part of the faculty this time around."

Tilting her head inquisitively, Ginny watched Hermione release the air on her lungs. Silently asking her to explain the main reason for said statement, the redhead simply stared at her friend patiently.

Feeling the weight of Ginny's eyes on her back, Hermione sighed before replying with a simple, "Things between our group and the Sabbath are not good at all... And deep inside me I feel like I'll need her, I will need Pansy by my side soon. I want her with me, with us, when the inevitable war comes to our gates." Hermione bitterly said, "I just hope that Dumbledore and McGonagall accept me as a 'transfer' student though."

Surprise surfaced Ginny making her to stay quiet at Hermione's info revelation. She knew things between her kind, the camarilla, and the Sabbath weren't good, but to think about having a war…an ACTUAL war between clans was almost preposterous, it was unheard of. The last war between the Camarilla and the Sabbath was almost a thousand years ago.

...

 **Summer vacations, Pansy's room.**

 **-June.**

It's been months since her relationship with Mariel has come to an end and Pansy felt the world crumbling around her, but as the best high social class girl like she was, her face remained impassive after the break up and she did not show the emotional mess she'd turned into.

She was so good pretending nothing's happening to her that neither her parents notice the emotional restlessness; her mind was having left her alone for a full month having to go on a major business trip.

Without her parents at home, Pansy begins her seek for the local pubs and bars for single-night adventures in her town.

"I'm so lucky the legal age required to drink is seventeen," she thought, smirking as she was eying the wizard night club she'd found.

...

 **-July.**

Pansy was sitting on the windowsill in her room sipping from her whisky glass in silence momentarily glancing outside the window.

The shuffling sounds coming from her bed draw her attention. Still in silence, she watches the girl on her bed buckle her bra, all the teenager can do was to sigh. She doesn't regret it, of course she doesn't, but she's not proud of herself either. That's the worst feeling after a pleasurable night, the loneliness, the hollowness and lack of connection between her and… _'Er, what was her name?'_ the girl Pansy know was just a mere distraction, a fine piece of ass till the next time she found a new bedmate.

All Pansy wanted was to forget about how miserable her love life's become…curiously the lack of name doesn't bothers Pansy, there's no need to learn their names.

 _'What's the point of knowing their names if I'll call for this 'Hermione' my mind is messing with me since I broke up with Mariel…Worst thing is that I don't even miss her anymore.'_

The raven-haired teen watches in despair the way the other girl now is showing her front side. Pansy tries not to flinch at the sight of deep scars on the inside of her wrists in both hands. The unnamed woman's hair was loose and falls at the height of her tits covering them, long's gone the straight long hair Pansy meet her up with and now is replaced with a disheveled blonde mane.

Pansy groans annoyed noticing the cheap lipstick marks that now's smudged across her own thighs. There's no kisses shared during one-night stands. That's a rule for Pansy and apparently it was okay with the newfound blonde.

Taking her purse; the skinny blonde lights a cigarette tossing one in Pansy's direction a smirk on her face whilst holding a wand disappearing in an instant. Arching an eyebrow, watching her companion leave; the brunette's now alone in her bed room at her parent's house.

Eyeing the cigarette, Pansy shrugs lighting it with her wand, "I think it was just a matter of time to get into a new bad-habit." She mumbles looking thru the window basking in her loneliness.

Little Pansy knew that she'd been watching from the shadows since the moment she arrived her house with her new found girl.

Hermione was making sure Pansy wasn't getting into troubles with all these strange girls she'd begun to bring home. _'Which were ten or so by now!'_ Thought Hermione annoyed.

One-night stands were not trouble at all to Hermione, what bothered her was the fact that it seems that Pansy was dragging herself into a self-destructive behavior.

"They're just a way out of from your reality my dear." Hermione mumbles to herself, watching Pansy tosses the cigarette butt out her window before gazing up at the stars, "I think it's time for us to meet again…Pansy Parkinson."

:: **TBC** ::

* * *

 _\- Like it? Leave a comment and lemme know how did you feel reading it!_

 _\- Feel free to point out grammar and typing errors you may find:_

 _English's not my first language, so GRAMMAR NAZIS BE NICE!_

 **THIS STORY IT'S ALREADY FINISHED, I am just waiting for you to ASK FOR A NEW UPDATE!**


	7. Pansy's summer vacations

Hello!

 **…**

 **Thank you guys for asking me via PM or RWV to update this FF, here's the new chappy!**

 **…**

 ** _Summary:_**

 _Pansy's love life is inexistent at this point and she seeks refuge and solace in the first pretty girl she finds at her usual drinking place. Long forgotten was Mariel and her other lovers, and her first life crush is barely a fun memory. Little she knows that her life is a bout to give a hard twist._

 ** _A/N:_**

 _This site doesn't allow going explicit on these sexy details so if you want to read the explicit version you'll need to wait from 24-48 hrs for me to update the uncut chapter on AO3._ _Though we will have a kinda hot scene at the end of this chapter._

 _Sorry if this chapter feels shorter than the other ones, but is just that the sex scene is missing (about 2k words) that's why._

* * *

 **WAS IT FATE?**

 **By** : DeyoChan.

 _"This is not the first time we've met and after tonight it won't be the last one. We are each other's mate and are bound to accept said fate, whether we're ready or not. And lust, desire and need will be the main thing that will overtake your mind when they're in front of you again. Keep proper form is your duty now, let them know you before you claim them."_

 **…**

 **CH VI, Pansy's summer vacations.**

 **\- Second half of July.**

A raven-haired lass was leaning on her regular spot on one of the darkest bars in London. A place she found now endearing to meet new girls and hook up with them.

With the pass of the weeks, after her break up, she found herself feeling such emptiness inside her, such hollowness that not even the best laid or piece of us could help her to halt such a sickening feeling. Sometimes she even felt disgusted with herself.

"I know I am looking for something, someone… why do I feel like I am close to find answers to questions I don't have?"

She sighs right after swallowing the burning liquid down her throat, hitting the counter top of the bar with her now empty glass.

"This really sucks." She mumbled to herself one more time. Nodding to the bartender who managed to pour her some more liquid in the former empty glass.

A deep snort echoes at her side before replying to no one in particular, "In deed it is a shitty night." The owner of said voice make herself present by turning around facing Pansy, grinning at her, "Good thing I am not the only one that thinks that way."

Lifting her gaze to the brown-haired girl in front of her, she sees her swallow the fancy drink she held on her globe cup. A beautifully smiling brown girl was looking at her with the most intense hazel-brown eyes she could ever meet.

Blinking several times, the Pansy rubbed her eyes with both hands at the sudden flash back she'd got. Her brain was screaming to her that she knew this woman. Hazel eyes, red apple lips and soft brown curls falling on her shoulders…There was only one person that fitted in said description in Pansy's life and it had been almost ten years since they've seen for the last time.

'Hermione?' Pansy thought to herself in silence, mouth agape, staring at the smirking woman.

"Er... are you okay there child?" The brown-haired girl asks with a cute smile.

"I-I... yes, er, Pansy-" she stretches her hand out to the girl in front of her, shaking her head, "I'm Pansy Park-"

Taking the offered hand the amused woman interrupts her, "Pansy Parkinson? I see, I've heard a lot about you around here." Hermione points around them, "I must say that I'd never imagined you to be so..."

Arching an eyebrow in chagrin at the innuendo, Pansy immediately let go of the girl's hand, standing up, "So...?" She asks, folding her arms defensively.

"So beautiful." The hazel-eyed girl says in all honestly, "Would you like to join me for a drink?" She asks, pointing to a seat on next to her ordering a couple of drinks to the bartender.

Noticing how Pansy was still standing aside from her, she took both drinks in her hands after thanking the magician behind the counter, thus stretching out to Pansy a glass inviting her to sit beside her.

Nodding a bit unsure, Pansy takes a seat next to the girl but does not agree to take her drink. She simply grabbed it and pushed the offered cup away from her on the counter top.

"What's yours?" Pansy suddenly asks as she watches as the graceful woman begins to drink from her fancy cup. "I haven't heard your name." She says to the elegant woman watching her drinking an enigmatic bloody-like colored liquid.

"I think you already know my name... Pansy," she murmurs, smiling slightly at the girl, earning a glare from Pansy, "It's a shame... I thought that even as I still remember you after this nine ... almost ten years, you would also remember me." She says pretending sadness taking over her, but a slight smirk on her face ruined the façade, "Do tell. What school are you attending? Was it Beauxbatons or was it Hogwarts the one who won over?"

At Pansy's stunned face, the girl smiled, slamming an empty glass on the counter basking in the silence and Pansy's agape mouth. That information was shared to only one person in her life…and it's been almost ten years when she decided to go Hogwarts because a beautiful girl told her to meet her there.

For the first time in the night, the girl took a huge gulp of her drink without stopping to think about the unpleasant burning feeling down her throat after drinking...whatever that woman gave her.

"I see, you do remember having _that_ conversation several years ago." Seeing how Pansy gasped soundlessly, the beautiful woman finally took pity on the girl, "Ventrue...My name is Hermione Ventrue." She finally says locking hazel eyes into Pansy's emerald green ones.

Of all the reactions that Hermione hoped to receive from Pansy, whether it could be a slap, or perhaps Pansy leaves her alone at the bar without looking back, the reaction Hermione received from Pansy was not the one she was expecting and there was _infinity_ of possibilities to which she was willing to submit by having thought about those possible outcomes all those years before she was to meet Pansy once again.

The reaction from Pansy left Hermione breathless, literally and figuratively speaking.

Pansy had punched her in the face, breaking her nose with a hard punch. A couple of seconds later Hermione felt a little crack in her face and when she opened her eyes, she could see a wand right in front her face and repairing her broken nose.

Hermione's breath was taken away immediately when Pansy launched herself to kiss Hermione's lips desperately.

Smiling through the kiss, Hermione sent her hands at Pansy's waist. When she slightly opened one eye, without finishing the restless kiss they were sharing, she noticed how her belly felt like being pulled from the base of her navel. Their surroundings suddenly turning into colorful blurs. Pansy was appearing them out of the bar. In an instant the sound of the background music was replaced by serenity and tranquility and long was gone the smell of sweat, liquor and tobacco: They were in Pansy's room.

Smirking, Hermione begins to unbutton the girl's shirt between heated kisses.

At the touch of Hermione's lips over her pulse area, Pansy asks softly, "I-I have questions... many, Hermione... please, -" the last word was more a whine than a stern demand.

"Will you rather I stop?" Hermione asks amusedly pressing one of her thighs into Pansy's crotch earning a needy groan from the girl.

"N-No!" Pansy breathes out giving up into Hermione's sensual caresses.

…

Hermione drew back just enough locking gazes with Pansy, pulling out of her hugging the girl against her front resting her face in Pansy's neck, nozzling her, caressing her softly, kissing her collarbone, the one she had bitten in the heat of the moment holding her still by the back of her thighs feeling the girl shaking against her.

Inevitably soft kisses were shared between them two, tender pecks on the lips and careful caresses. Holding Pansy bride style, Hermione took her to the long forgotten bed in the room, placing the agitated raven-haired girl beneath the comforter. She was about to turn around and leave her when a hand held her by the wrist.

"Aren't you gonna rest here with me?" Pansy softly asks. "We can talk on the morning… I-I just need you to hold me."

Smiling softly, Hermione began to undress herself slowly, Pansy never taking her eyes away from the Hermione's beautiful frame. Once the brown-haired girl was completely naked, she folded her clothes, placing them over Pansy's desktop. With her back turned to Pansy the raven-haired girl couldn't help but notice the estrange mark Hermione had on her right shoulder blade, almost like a deep nail scratch. Frowning slightly, Pansy recalls she was bitten by her lover and immediately her left hand flew to her pulse point feeling nothing left there.

Feeling the bed moving, she turned to see Hermione resting her head on her hand, balancing the weight of this over her elbow smiling at her whilst she was watching her checking her neck.

"Don't worry; I'd never leave a mark on you, no without your consent, of course." Hermione says understanding that her lover was looking for the mark her fangs most probably left there. "Your skin's so warm, so soft, I love to feel it and taste it." Hermione says in awe whilst pacing her fingertips over Pansy's side, admiring the disheveled state the raven-haired girl was now because of her. Flushed skin, a thin layer of sweat and her chest still struggling to regain normal breathing, Hermione couldn't be more proud of her handy work, literally.

In silence, Pansy made her way to Hermione's arms, taking the woman's hands on her own placing them on the small of her back, encouraging her lover to hold her close. Hermione was exhilarated, feeling the need for her lost mate was one thing, but to be needed back, the feel of loneliness was long gone, mostly from her lips touched Pansy's that night.

It was the younger girl, the one who broke the silence, "How come that there's blood on your lip, but my neck is no longer injured?" Pansy mumbled against Hermione's cheek.

Sighing, Hermione moves herself a bit on the bed so that her back was now against the headboard pulling softly Pansy along with her. Her hands never stopped their caresses on Pansy's hair, holding her close against her chest.

"That's because, yes, I bit you, but it was just a reflex… I'm sorry. I could and I will explain it, but not tonight. Please?"

Nodding, Pansy could feel herself being hugged so lovingly, so soothingly that all she could do was to exhale in comfort; she wanted to sleep for days in Hermione's arms and forget about everyone and everything.

"Will you stay with me until the morning?" Pansy mumbled against Hermione's chest.

Silence was Pansy's answer. Sighing tiredly, the raven-haired girl disentangled herself from Hermione sitting beside her, looking into uncommon hazel-brown eyes.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered softly, touching Pansy's left cheek with two digits.

"It's been…" Pansy took a deep breath thinking, her temper getting the best of her, "-fuck Hermione, it's been nine fucking years!"

Hermione tried her best not to chuckle at the adorable pout Pansy was sporting.

"I know, sweetheart, I do know how to count." Hermione replied in amusement, only to be pushed against the headboard harshly and being kissed roughly on the lips by a very annoyed Pansy Parkinson.

Straddling Hermione's lap, Pansy began to suck on her neck, her hands wandering all over her lover's torso. "Do you know when I am going to be allowed to see you again?" she managed to ask between heated kisses.

Caressing the curve of Pansy's bare back with the tips of her fingers; Hermione went to kiss the girl's forehead hugging her against herself in a searing embrace. She knew Pansy wanted to make the most of that night with her, but there were things they needed to talk before another heated sex session.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I don't know when we will see each other again. It may be tomorrow or the next month." Hermione whispers, her lips a centimeter away from Pansy's.

"Then you have to make it up to me tonight." Pansy mumbles separating herself the right distance in order to look at her lover in the eyes. Lust and desire perfectly clear on the younger girl's green eyes.

Releasing a breathing chuckle, Hermione kisses Pansy's collar bone while mumbling, "I'll make sure to see you again before you go to Hogwarts."

A snort leaves Pansy's throat earning a curious look from Hermione.

"Last time, the first and only time I saw you, you said we will meet again at Hogwarts. I declined to go to Beauxbatons because of you Hermione, my mother wasn't really happy with my decision, you know."

Holding Pansy's cheek in one hand, Hermione pull her by the waist kissing her lips tenderly, almost carefully.

"I know." She acquaintances, "And don't try to indulge some guilt on me, I know by a _really_ good source that you have been having the time of your life at that school. I have some questions by the way."

Pansy snorts swatting playfully Hermione's right forearm, "My my, jealous, aren't we?" she teased nibbling on her lover's lower lip.

Groaning at the teasing, Hermione moved so that she was on top of Pansy and began to kiss her lips whilst her hands began to caress her thighs.

"Can you blame me?" Hermione whispered in Pansy's ear, "That blonde girl was gorgeous, and that red hair…" she chuckled, "-well let's say that she remind me strongly of my best friend."

"I-" Pansy moaned quietly, "I-I have so many questions though," she managed to breathe out, Hermione no were close to end her sexy caressing, "Where have you been all this time, why I've never had a letter from you, w-why… oh Merlin."

Hermione's restless hand moved down to Pansy's wet core. She gently rubbed the area, causing Pansy to groan quietly squirming beneath her lover. Pansy's moaning was high pitched, her back arched and her breath was shallow.

Pansy's eyes widened when Hermione's thumb began rubbing her along with the finger inside her, not at all rough, but just soft enough to induce a reaction.

"You will get your answers… just not tonight." Hermione deadpanned unwilling to stop her caressing between the raven-haired legs, holding Pansy by the waist with one hand, short fingernails running down Pansy's bare hip and thigh holding her still while Hermione worked her mouth on her pulse point.

"I-I will h-hold you to… _that…_ " were Pansy's last words before she felt Hermione's magic fingers take possession of her core for the umpteenth time that night, "-not tonight."

They lay in Pansy's bed, basking in the afterglow after they had finished their love made session, tangled up in each other's arms, slowly drifting into a deep peaceful slumber.

 _'Talking could wait, it definitely could wait.'_

:: **TBC** ::

* * *

 _Like it?_

 _Leave a comment and lemme know how did you feel reading it!_

 _English's not my first language, so GRAMMAR NAZIS BE NICE!_

 **THIS STORY IT'S ALREADY FINISHED, I am just waiting for you to ASK FOR A NEW UPDATE!**


	8. Golden meets Crimson

Hello!

 **…**

 **Thank you guys for asking me via PM or RWV to update this FF, here's the new chappy!**

 **…**

 ** _Summary:_**

Ginny is bummed, she overheard that she's going to be introduced to some suitors chosen by their parents. She disappears from the Weasley's wing of the castle and soon she found herself drinking in a very dark pub in Hogsmeade. She meets someone that night that, literally, might change her life.

 ** _A/N:_**

 _A few swears, and a few hot sexy momentts._

 _Why? Well, cuz vampires are creatures ruled by desire and lust (among other sins of course)._

 _Dudes, if you want to read next Chappy just ASK FOR IT, this story is already written._

* * *

 **"Was it fate?"**

 **By:** DeyoChan

 _"Fortuity does not exist. Destiny is already written, whether we like it or not. This is the life we're condemned to live. You are our clan's leader, the next in the chain of greatness, you should know by now that destiny's threads can't be avoided, but you can take the correct decision in due time. Leave a better world for your children."_

 _..._

 **CH VIII.**

 **Golden meets Crimson.**

…

She was entering her bedroom with reluctance because fatigue and sleep seized her body.

She had spent the whole day in a meeting with her father and the members of the Camarilla counsel discussing important matters of their guild and the most exhausting part of said day was to reply questions like: 'Ginevra, has Hermione claimed the mortal already?' Or 'Has the human being turned into one of us by Hermione?' Or her favorite: 'when is Hermione going to return and take her place as our leader?!'

Sighing tiredly, the redhead throws herself on her bed and she could still listen to the argument her parents held on the other side of their castle. Sitting heavily on the edge of her bed, she pressed her temples hard, trying to quell the throbbing headache that she felt coming.

 _'Being a vampire unfortunately does not exclude such stupid pains as headache…'_ thought gloomily the red-haired heiress leader to the Weasley-Toreador clan.

Standing up, in silence and with great care he managed to make his way to the hallway after the office in which his parents were speaking. Gently open the door slightly to hear the discussion clearly after hiding in a nearby tick statue.

"Arthur, Ginevra is still very young! You can't asker to-" but Molly Weasley's words were cut by her husband. She was the matriarch of the family, bearer of the name Toreador.

"I KNOW!" barked the redheaded man, "Do you think I am not aware of that? You think I don't care about her future? She's our only daughter for fucks sake." The redhead man gasps, "Our five children had found their half lost on their early life, even Ronald did... The future of our clan lies now in Ginny's hands."

Upon hearing the name of their youngest son, Molly began to sob harder as she remembers his current state.

"You're right dear, it was just a matter of time..." Arthur murmurs embracing his wife, "But unfortunately for Ginny, she must forget the idea of finding her missing half if by the next full moon she hadn't found a mate. Her condition is…special. We're running out of time."

Nodding, the red-haired matriarch slowly separates herself away from her husband wiping her tears in the elegant dress she wore.

"I understand it... it's for the sake of our Clan, and most importantly for Ginny's sake."

"It is for our daughter's wellbeing." Arthur nods determinedly. Silent tears begin to descend from his blue eyes. Sealing his only daughter's fate and be responsible for her to continue their family's name whiting the next generation was not his plan when he woke up that day.

"I just hope Ginevra to be okay choosing a possible suitor among the possible husbands I will select for her...I will only look for a candidate for her if she hadn't found her _mate_ by next Friday!" Molly says with singular bitterness in her voice.

Nodding, Arthur kisses his wife's cheek and began to walk towards their room, hand in hand, leaving a very perplexed Ginny behind the statue she was hiding.

With eyes wide open, Ginny does not think about it anymore and disappears without saying a word. Leaving behind Ventrue Castle, the Camarilla and the Weasley's wing of the castle along with her position as heiress of the surname Toreador, even if it was for only one night she wants to be able to not to think about it and not to feel the weight of the responsibility that lies on her shoulders.

The next thing she knows was that she has unconsciously appeared in Hogsmeade, wizarding village close Hogwarts. She was in the place's tavern area.

"Gah, I'm so stupid!" She chastised herself by standing up again; she had fallen to the ground with her sudden apparition. Shaking the dirt off her pants she began walking towards the only one pub that was still open, it was past 2 in the morning.

Crestfallen she enters the bar taking a seat on the bench near the bar quick to order one of the biggest glass of Firewhisky the house can offer. The bartender nods at her smiling when he recognized the former cheerful DADA professor.

"Ready to start the seventh grade class this year, Professor Weasley?" The young bartender asks, carefully handling her the large glass of the requested alcoholic beverage.

Chuckling wholeheartedly, Ginny takes the glass gesturing a 'toast' before emptying the content down her throat.

"Gah!" Ginny grimaced at the burning sensation the liquid left on her throat, "I didn't remember that this thing was _this_ strong," she mumbled between coughs, reaching for a handful of peanuts nearby.

"Well, you ordered one of the best of the house, which also is a really strong drink. I remember the last time I drank three of those glasses; I ended up in San Mungo. They thought that I had been _Obliviated_ , but it turned out that it was a very unpleasant hangover." The voice giggled at their memento.

Grinning, the bartender nods towards Ginny. The redhead listens a bench next to her being moved, and when she turns her gaze, she finds a pair of bright, warm sapphire blue eyes looking deep into her own, golden blonde hair covering part of said eyes with some unruly bangs.

 _'Those are most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen.'_

The girl next to her gives Ginny one of the brightest smiles she had never seen in her entire life, and she had lived past beyond a century.

A soft _'thank you'_ and a sudden cold feeling wrapped her hand and took her out of her self-absorbed silence. Ginny blinks to see the bartender walk away closing a bottle in his hand, her glass had been refilled with more alcoholic liquid.

On her right was the cheerful blonde with a cup of her own hand, grinning at her, waiting for an apparent toast.

"Er, why's the toast for?" Ginny asks taken aback by the light clink of her glass against the beautiful blonde's one. _'Damn, what smells so good? I don't remember Firewhisky to be so tempting!'_ She asks herself mentally as she detects a delicious scent from somewhere nearby.

Shrugging slightly, still smiling adorably, the blonde take a slight sip of her own glass, smiling even more at the bitter taste it leaves on her throat.

"For you...for me, for the day, for you magnificent crimson hair, Merlin it is pretty gorgeous.." The blonde adds sipping again, smiling as the redhead did not take her eyes off her, "But it seems to me that you need some company and I am alone, so why not?" She asks still grinning at the silent redhead.

 _'Great, the first beautiful girl who has been approaching me in like forever and suddenly I have lost the ability to speak or do something more interesting than just staring at her.'_ The redhead was mentally scolding herself still watching at the beautiful blonde with fascination.

An amused laugh and a hand waving in front of Ginny attracts her attention back from wherever place her mind went. The redhead was about to say something when that scent hit her nostrils again. Inhaling deeply, Ginny closed her eyes, grateful for the noise around them because she was certain that a needy groan escaped her throat at such a delicious fragrance. Her mouth began to water.

Opening her eyes carefully, Ginny notices that the blonde in front of her was watching with her head slightly tilted and with renewed interest.

"Are you okay?" The girl asks in concern.

Nodding, licking their lips as they had watered at the tempting fragrance, Ginny blinked several times whilst still watching at the stunning blonde.

"Y-Yes. Why do you ask?"

Raising her eyebrows in surprise the blonde points directly into Ginny's eyes.

"Your eyes were a pretty greenish blue when we began to talk and now they're all red." The blonde says, "You are _fascinating,_ as well as truly beautiful."

At the sudden blonde's confession, Ginny's eyes returned to their natural greenish blue as she blinked in surprise. The Blonde's words coated in interest and sincerity unleash something inside Ginny, something that she'd never felt before. She suddenly felt hot, care for the blonde and need to protect her.

 _'What the hell is going on inside my head!?'_

"What-Who are you?" The redhead asks in a low voice as she watches the blonde approach her.

Hands on Ginny's knees, face less than a centimeter away from the redhead woman's and eyes focused directly on the green-blue, the blonde looks directly at the girl seizing Ginny's reactions. She grinned when she notices the light and very deep alterations the redhead was struggling with to keep in at bay.

Ginny's pale skin was suddenly coated in a light sheet of cold sweat at the warm contact with the hand over her knees, pupils began to dilate and most likely to change color as well, her mouth went dry when she found the source of that delightful scent: It was the blonde.

Ginny's heart starting to go hectic, pumping dramatically the blood in her veins through her body messing with her breathing at the closeness with the blonde. The blonde's grin remained on her lips as she watched shamelessly as Ginny began to lose the little control she still had over her body.

 _'What the fuck is this feeling? I want to bite her, my body's asking me to drain her dry, but at the same time I want to hold her and let myself be wrapped by the warm her hands emanate... I wish...I want…I need her-'_

The redhead's mental battle was interrupted by a male voice.

"Sweetheart, you want me to refill your glass?" The bartender asks to the blonde in a kind voice.

 _*GRRRR*_

A loud growl frightened the gentle wizard by forcing him to stay away.

Instinctively, Ginny jumped in front of the blonde standing between the girl and the suddenly talkative wizard with a fighting look on her face.

Coming out from behind Ginny, the blonde watches with renewed interest at the redhead.

 _'Defense_ _stance, although_ _she barely knows me. She's hiding behind her as if this young man was going to attack me."_ Luna mentally noted _, "She's growling_ _..._ _is that a warning? There's a huge vein in her forehead and her breathing is hectic, she's obviously annoyed and_ _…_ _Oh Merlin, are those fangs? Did she have those claws since the beginning instead of fingernails?! '_

Without thinking it twice, the blonde held the redhead by the forearm not caring if the enraged redhead can hurt her or else in her state. Frowning a little, Ginny slowly allows relaxing her posture at the contact with Luna's hand on her skin. She turns herself around in order to hug Luna, showing to her long and sharpened fangs to the bartender before a low growl erupts from her throat, a really loud and mad growl.

 _'This is…interesting. I have to admit it, she's way too sexy. I don't even know her name and she looks ready to jump trying to protect me from this guy. What gives?'_

"I-I think, we need to get out of here." The blonde mumbles at the feel of Ginny's nose sniffing softly the back of her neck, "Oh Merlin," Luna moans between gritted teeth feeling her body writhe at the tender touches. Ginny took her by the waist with both hands tightly and began to kiss and suck unashamedly on her neck without breaking eye contact with the bartender. The guy was watching them stupidly, almost drooling at the sight of the bold redhead.

Taking by surprise, literally, the blonde follows Ginny's kiss causing shivers to go down the blonde woman's spine, tightening her grip on the redhead's waist. She wanted to protest, she wanted to push Ginny away, but at the same time she wanted to be melted in the heat her body temperature started to feel, she wanted to do anything the redhead wanted to do with her.

Luna lost her battle against Ginny's lips not caring that they were in a public place, not caring that she was pressed against the bar counter top, and not caring she was kissing a total stranger. She wrapped her arms around Ginny's shoulders in a hurry, basically demanding more of her crushing their bodies together. Pressing mouth against mouth so feverishly, in such a need that their breath feels like burning air, but they didn't care and surrender readily into the kiss. It was when Luna felt a thigh, pushing between her legs, ripping off a needy moan that she could think for two seconds again.

Summoning all of her will, the blonde finally drew away a few centimeters whispering against Ginny's lips, "I-I'm Luna," she managed to mumble between ragged breaths, "My name's Luna Lovegood."

"Ginny Weasley." The redhead beamed before giving in for another kiss.

Luna opened her mouth, trying to keep talking and get to know the redhead a tad more, but soon she found herself hitting the bar counter top with her back too lost in Ginny's mouth when the redhead unexpectedly captured her lips in the hottest kiss she'd ever had. Luna could barely swallow down a moan when she felt her lip bit by the redhead tugging it ever so slightly, a soft pleasured growl from the redhead and she was lost. Luna was not the kind of people that walked thru a bar to find a lover for the night, no. She was there because she had other plans for the night, but being in the redhead's arms, feeling her roaming thru her body was definitely something she didn't want to miss for her life.

Ginny was holding Luna by the waist tightly, feeling to lose herself in the sensations roller coaster the blonde unleasehd in her. Something feral had taken possession of her actions, she was moved by desire and want, pure lust and need for the new girl. Moving her lips to literally devour the blonde, Ginny smirked when she heard, and felt, a heated moan emanated from Luna's throat. She felt utterly intoxicated, inebriated, her need for the blonde was growing by the second. Luna's smell, her soft skin beneath her fingertips, the sweet taste of her lips and oh…the sweet taste of Luna's tongue! It was too much for Ginny, she wanted to possess her, she needed to feel Luna's skin against her own, she needed to make her hers!

Feeling the moment escalating quickly, Luna moved her lips to Ginny's neck, whispering close to her ear, "Want to take me out of here?"

Snapping out of her trance Ginny suddenly realizes what she was doing or more accurate who she was about to do.

Taking a couple of steps back, Ginny found the long forgotten stool and took a seat on it, feeling utterly embarrassed with herself by losing control of her body. She was heaving, her hands were trembling, her skin was on fire and she could feel the telltale of a wet sensation between her legs and all of these thanks to the heated makeout session she just had with the blonde. _'And she was in the middle of the nearest bar to Hogwarts! Good one Ginevra, good one…'_ She chastised herself, holding her hear on her hands, the redhead was unable to maintain eye contact with the blonde.

"I am really sorry." Ginny whispered, standing next to Luna, unable to look at her in the eye.

"Uh?" An equally bothered Luna asked, tilting her head, "What do you mean?"

"I am…" the redhead mumbled, trying to slow down her breathing, "I am not into girls and still I don't' know why me… what I… and I-"

"Tell you what," Luna happily interrupts, "Let's drink a huge pitcher of cold water and talk to me about yourself? Or if you rather I can talk about me if you felt more comfortable that way." She offers kindly.

Frowning slightly, Ginny finally allows herself to sport a genuine smile for the first time in weeks.

Calling at the scared bartender, Luna asks for a large water pitcher pouring two glasses of the cold liquid handling one to Ginny.

"As I told you before we were, er," the blonde begins after a big gulp of water, "My name is Luna Lovegood, and I was equally surprised as yourself when I found myself enjoying our previous kisses."

"You mean?"

"Yeah, I've never kissed a woman before." Luna shrugs, "But is not like I've kissed a lot of people… I have only had a couple of serious relationships and been intimate with a few guys. And kissed like three of them I guess." She said thoughtfully. Not a hint of blush, embarrassment or shyness was spotted at Luna, _'What on earth is this girl? She's unique.'_

"No way!" Ginny sputters her water surprised, "B-But you were so good! Oh my, you were really hot-GOOD! back there! There's no way you've never...with a woman."

"Yes way," Luna giggled happily, "Thanks by the way, it means a lot to me knowing that I am not that bad at it."

Awestruck, all Ginny could do was to gape at Luna. 'Oh dear blood…I can't…I can't take that away from her…she's too…'

"I know what you're probably thinking." Luna cuts Ginny's thoughts, "Why haven't I kissed or else with other person and stuff." The blonde simply shrugged, "To be honest I like people but apparently I couldn't find someone to do such things."

It was Ginny's time to cut the girl, "So you have no problem with me being a woman?" Luna stared at her shaking her head smiling softly, "Good, now I have to ask, are you a student…?"

"Oh Merlin," Luna was drinking a sip of water and began to cough immediately at Ginny's question, "What makes you think…oh." She answered her own question, "So-Sorry, and no. I am not a minor." She managed to articulate helped to breathe again by Ginny softly patting her on the back.

"Well, that's a relief." The redhead said, emptying another glass of water feeling much more lucid, but equally attracted to the blonde, "Because I am a professor at Hogwarts, and this could be really awkward now that I think about it and…"

"Ginny, right?" Luna simply asks receiving a nod, "I am a professor at Hogwarts too, I'm new though. Care of Magical Creatures."

"DADA." Ginny simply adds.

"And what I was about to say before you interrupted me," Luna playfully said, grinning at the sight of the blush on Ginny's face, "Is that I really liked it you know, and I'd really like to get to know you better. You are simply fascinating." She said with a low voice that gave Ginny's goose bumps down her skin.

"G-Great!" Ginny stuttered nervously.

 _'The last relationship I had, was with a childhood friend and things went to shit. And I barely know this chick and… oh dear.'_ Her body tensed, her mind went blank when she felt Luna's lips against her own, her pulse accelerates and her need to bite, drink and feed from the blonde flare up tenfold.

"I guess I'll see you at the castle." The blonde whispers in Ginny's right ear after kissing her goodnight. "Have a good night, professor Weasley."

Ginny stood there for a couple of seconds watching the blonde say goodbye to the kind bartender and a couple of wizards apparently she knew. Taking one last glimpse behind her shoulder, the blonde grinned fondly towards the redhead before exiting the pub. Throwing a couple of gold coins towards the bartender Ginny suddenly stands making a beeline towards the front door. Once she step outside the pub she look around her trying to find any sign of Luna, it was dark, it was warm, and the damn crickets on the poorly illuminated street didn't help when she tried to sharpened her hearing.

Cursing in silence she took several steps down the street getting close to a large pot full of roses in the middle of the sidewalk. Halting herself before the beautiful flower pot, she turned three sixty trying to keep the alcohol and water inside her stomach, she felt nauseous and was about to empty her stomach in the middle of the street, _'Great, finally my last bit of dignity is going to be evaporated.'_

"EVANESCO!" a familiar voice yelled from the other side of the street, hiting and vanishing the flowers close to the redheaded.

Still on her knees, _'When did I fall down?!'_ Ginny was breathing hectic, her heart was pounding in her chest again and that damn smell makes itself present again!, _'Dear Lord, why is my life so fucked up?! I just want some peace for once!'_

"Er, Sorry about the flowers, but I just had to be sure of what you were and, holy Merlin, you truly are one of them!" A hand was on Ginny's right shoulder helping her to get to her feet, "Here, let me help you Ginny."

Nodding her head, Ginny stood up letting herself be held by Luna. As soon as she locked her eyes on the blonde's bluer ones she felt her conscience be taken away.

Again, the soft contact of the blonde's body against hers was a need, Ginny felt herself craving for kissing her senseless, and surely the tender smile Luna was giving her only helped to add fuel to the fire in her body. Ginny softly, almost carefully, stroked Luna's hair, combing blonde bangs behind a beautiful ear. The beautiful smile the blonde was rewarding her widened at the tender caress.

"What are you doing to me?" Ginny murmured closing her eyes resting her forehead on Luna's.

"Are you sure you don't know it by now?" Luna rhetorically asks, "I think, no. I know, that I am not opposed to the idea, I actually thought I...you, we...-"

"But-" Ginny anxiously asked.

"But what do you want?" it was Luna's turn to act slightly sassy kissing Ginny on her pulse point making her swallow a needy moan, "We both know that I am just a human…are you going to allow me to touch you? To kiss you?" the blonde suggestively adds tracing a path on Ginny's left thigh with two digits.

Ginny felt her lips quivering, her heart was going crazy, needing more from the blonde, her body was literally on fire asking for more, whatever Luna offered her was okay with the redhead. She was about to kiss her again when she made a connection.

Locking gazes, Ginny tried to dig in Luna's mind. Nothing. Even though Luna never blinked away keeping eye contact with her, the redhead was unable to read her emotions.

"What are you!?" Ginny demanded slightly taken aback, holding Luna by the wrists.

"You sure you want to talk here? In the middle of the street? In the middle of a very private moment?" Luna managed to whisper between chuckles.

"Why can't I read your mind?"

"Er, aren't supposed to be you the one who gave me some answers, Ma'am _Vampire_?" Luna whispered the last sentence making sure her breath hit on Ginny's earlobe.

Ginny's eyes went wide at the sight of the sly woman between her arms. In an instant she dragged Luna along with her to the nearest alley slamming her against its wall hissing at the girl, she wanted to demand how in hell she knew all those things about her, she had been really careful in the past years!

"NO ONE CAN KNOW!" Ginny growled pinning Luna's hands in one of hers, free hand on the blonde's neck holding her tightly.

Smirking, Luna arches her back just the right way so that her upper body and Ginny's were slightly touching, she could feel Ginny's hectic heart. 'Bingo!' She thought, the redhead's breath was once more shallow and her fangs were no longer in sight, and instead of a violent attack to her neck what Luna received was a deep and heated kissed on her lips, she could feel Ginny's tongue invading her mouth like she was trying to memorize each corner of the humid cavity.

Luna was stirring under Ginny's grip, and when she finally manages to free her right hand the redhead picked her up by the back of her thighs holding her close to her still clothed body.

"Wanna takes me outta here… or better said, take me in a more private place." Luna teased nibbling on Ginny's ear.

Needing no further indication, the redhead vanished them both. Not without Luna notices the lack of wand to perform such spell.

 _'What have I gotten myself into?'_ the blonde smiled in between kisses when she felt the telltale of the apparitions spell seizing them both.

 **…**

After taking a deep breath, her eyes fluttered open when she felt her body begin to relax; she laid there for a few seconds trying to recover her normal breathing. Ginny felt her partner panting hit against her stomach motionless, ragged breathing was hitting her belly button.

Luna was motionless, mumbling a few tender things whilst nuzzling softly over Ginny's belly.

"You okay, Luna?" kindly asked Ginny.

Receiving no reply, the redhead chuckled a little at the sight; it seems to be that the blonde couldn't help it and had touched herself whole she was pleasing Ginny and she apparently climaxed along with her.

Ginny gathered herself enough to move and reach for Luna, who was almost falling asleep. The redhead took her carefully on her arms dragging her up on top of her as she laid her back on the bed next her.

Holding the blonde against her chest, their embrace felt somehow more needy and deep than the first fit of lust that took over them hours ago. They kissed softly, tenderly, almost carefully.

Luna giggled on their kiss before whispering, "You tear your lower lip and you taste like blood…are you trying to turn me into one of you without even asking me out, Professor Weasley?"

Frowning, Ginny started to gather her cold mind once again. She owed tons of information to this girl. _'This magnificent, intelligent and cunning girl…'_

"I will dare to assume that you _know_ that this-" Ginny kissed her again mixing the taste of her own blood with the blonde's heavenly mouth, "-is not the way I can turn you into one of my kind."

Luna snuggled closer to Ginny nodding lazily her head getting comfortable against the redhead's beautiful naked body.

"Aren't you afraid of me? Afraid of what I am?" Ginny whispered once she felt the woman in her arms readjust herself in between her arms whilst caressing and combing long straight golden locks tenderly.

"Why should I be?" Luna asked sleepily unable to hold a small yawn, "Sorry about that, And Er, I mean, I found out what you are because I had read books I shouldn't have. There's a reason they call it 'The forbidden section' you know?"

A giggle escaped Ginny hearing Luna's obvious reply.

"But back to my question. Why weren't you afraid of thinking that I could be a vampire?"

Snuggling against Ginny's more than generous bust, the blonde covered them both with the comforter mumbling against her breast, "Why would I be afraid of the woman I was destined to end with? These things are out of our control Gin, it just turned out that I ran into you tonight at that bar. You've probably found your mate by accident; I wasn't supposed to be there you know? I am happy you found me though. This is the first time I feel _complete_ after sharing such a beautiful moment with another person."

"Luna." Ginny whispered tightening her hold on Luna at her beautiful words of reassurance.

Feeling the blonde's warm and even breathing on her chest, Ginny smiled tenderly at the woman... _Her mate_. She was tired, sure, but she didn't feel like getting asleep anytime soon, so instead of that she began to think of the oncoming things that life might bring upon them too whilst caressing her partner's cute face and lips with her fingertips.

Life wasn't going to treat them kindly after they found each other, mostly because Ginny and Luna weren't the same species and in order for Luna to come and meet a Ginny's family she needed to be _one_ _with her_.

Arthur Weasley's voice suddenly was at the back of Ginny's mind, if there was something she could always count on was with her father's words of wisdom.

 _"Fortuity does not exist my child. Destiny is already written, whether we like it or not. This is the life we're cursed to endure. You are our clan's leader Ginny, the next in the chain, you should know that destiny's threads can't be tricked, but you can take the correct decision in due time."_

"I was made for loving you babe…" Luna mumbled in a singsong tone in her slumber making Ginny giggle.

 _'Oh my, Mother's gonna have a fit when I tell them I've found my mate!'_

:: **TBC** ::

* * *

Like it!?

 _Leave a comment and lemme know how did you feel reading it!_

 _English's not my first language, so GRAMMAR NAZIS BE NICE!_

 **WANNA READ THE SHAMELESSLY SMUT VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER? (gotta wait till saturday night though)** GO TO MY ACCT ON AO3, IF YOU DO, LET ME KNOW giving me a kudo or leaving a comment!

 **THIS STORY IT'S ALREADY FINISHED, I am just waiting for you to ASK FOR A NEW UPDATE!**


	9. That talking that cannot wait

Hello Again!

 **…**

 **Thank you guys for asking me via PM or RWV to update this FF, here's the new chappy!**

 **…**

 ** _Summary:_**

 _Long Chapter. I promise this chapter is worth the wait!_

 _Also, we are about to experience different POV so the dialog will be shifting from one girl to another. Let me know if you did or didn't like this._

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Tons of swears, pardon my potty fingers xD._

 _Dudes, if you want to read next Chappy just ASK FOR IT, this story is already written._

* * *

 **"Was it fate?"**

 **By:** DeyoChan

 _"You shall no year for what was promised to you. You shall not be impatient to achieve greatness, but above all, you shall not rush to happen what is already written."_

 **CH IX;**

 **That talking that cannot wait.**

…

Waking up was her, lest favorite part of the day up after such a physically active previous night. It was something Pansy didn't like, not since after that, such an _'active and sexy night'_ the remorse and guilt came along with the coldness of sleeping in her huge bed...all alone.

 _'They never stay and it is probably for the best.'_

Letting out a groan Pansy woke up from her deep and glorious slumber. She sat up rubbing her groggy eyes with her left hand, trying to get a better view of her bedroom, Pansy stirred under the covers seeking for the heat source she felt not even two seconds ago. She also noticed that with every single body movement her muscles hurt a lot.

' _Why in hell, I feel so damn sore?'_

Sighing, Pansy gingerly sat up in the bed, letting the covers fall from her naked body and began to stretch equally gingerly her aching back and arm muscles. Eyes widened as saucers as she felt a pair of strong, but also very soft and warm arms surround her by the waist, a hand moving to the side her long dark locks to her shoulder and a burning pair of lips was kissing the nape of her neck instantly making her moan in surprise.

The events from last night slowly came back to her as she realized what had happened, causing her to smile widely, _'So that…that, last night, she did happen!'_

"Morning sleepy head," a soft voice whispered in Pansy's ear, making her shiver, leaving goose bumps on its wake, "How did you sleep Pansy?" The voice whispered again, kissing Pansy's earlobe, _'Does she really have to ask? Gee, why is her gaze on me turning me on…Again with such a lousy kiss!?'_

Gulping, Pansy draws away from her partner slowly. She took a deep breath before turning around to face her companion and green eyes meet hazel brown ones, _'It's her! She's still here!'_ thought the raven-haired girl surprised and…happy. Trying to maintain her emotions at bay all Pansy could do was to gape at Hermione's beautiful and naked body less than half meter away from her.

Blushing hard, Pansy absently averted her eyes from Hermione's body, looking for the long forgotten cover and handed part of the comforter to her lover whilst she pulls against her own bare chest in the pillow she used to sleep.

 _'_ _I'm scared…so afraid to show I care so deeply about her. Will she think me weak id I tremble whilst speaking? Oh dear Merlin, what if…what if there's another person waiting for her out there? Maybe she's in love already and I am just a mere fling. I'd feel like a fool…Life can be so cruel, dammit, I don't know what to do!'_

An amused snort-like sound leaves Hermione's lips. Ignoring pansy's blankets offer, Hermione scooted forward a little caressing Pansy's cheek tenderly before leaning in giving a soft kiss on the other girl's lips startling her.

"Stop thinking so hard." Pansy," Hermione said, smiling, standing up slowly searching with her eyes for her clothes, her grin on her lips.

In silence, Pansy observes Hermione picking up the discarded pieces of her clothing, pants, undergarments, blouse, and shoes. When she squatted over to take another piece of clothing, her long and brown wavy hair moved aside, leaving her back completely bare and that's when Pansy notices a scar on Hermione's upper shoulder blade.

 _'Is that the same mark I saw last night?'_

Immediately Pansy remembers that during their heated sex session, she was bitten and her hand flew towards her neck trying to get a hold on the love bite, by now it sure has to be a bit swollen at the touch.

 _'Nothing? What are you?'_ Suddenly, Pansy's train of thoughts was interrupted.

"Didn't think you were that quiet or shy…well, surely you weren't last night. You were quite the opposite of _shy_ and _quiet_." Hermione broke the silence biting her lower lip standing up, putting her pants back on, her eyes on Pansy whilst she dressing herself again with the previous night clothing.

Almost completely dressed, Hermione took a seat on the bed's edge looking at Pansy with the kindest and warmest eyes the human teenage have ever been looked at.

 _'She seems waiting for something, but what?'_ A small laugh could be heard and it startles Pansy, _'Shit, she's waiting for me to dress! Stupid me…'_

"Stop it Pansy, take your time." Hermione said, smiling softly, tilting her head, looking Pansy in the eye, "I won't go anywhere, well no yet." She reassured the teenager reaching for her cheek with a hand, "Y-You…still want to talk, right?" she asks quietly, caressing Pansy's cheek and lips with long fingers.

Nodding in silence, Pansy moved away from the tender caress looking for her own clothing.

Sighing, Pansy let go of the sheet she was holding around her body. Taking a few steps she reached inside the closet, took a pair of boy shorts and a simple black T-shirt and she was ready. Feeling less exposed she sat across from Hermione with both hands on her lap unable to keep her gaze on the older woman's.

"You know," Hermione moved closer to the teenager so that both of their knees were touching with the other's, "I'm here willing to talk about anything you want…I-I hope I can give you as many answers as you want. And I want to apologize for having avoided any kind of direct contact with you but-"

"Will you answer to anything I ask?"

Taking aback, Hermione reached for Pansy's left hand with her right interlacing their fingers in a gesture of reassurance, "Anything you need to know, my love." She said softly moving and kissing the corner of Pansy's lips.

Nodding again, Pansy shifted on her place sating Indian style with her hands holding Hermione's.

"Why haven't you contacted me, Hermione," Pansy used the name unsure if it was the same one she recalled hearing all those years ago; "I know that's your name. Why did you lie to me telling me that you will see me soon? I waited for you, you know?"

Then and only then, Hermione stiffened at the hurting tone in Pansy's voice. Smiling sadly she took a deep breath in order to calm herself down.

"Okay…er," The older woman began, "-first of all, I want you to know that you are the most important thing for me, wait!" she interrupts herself at the sight of Pansy opening her mouth, "-I will answer after you ask, let me finish what I was saying."

Pouting _oh so cutely_ , Pansy slumped over the pillow behind her before nodding in agreement.

"Thank you, my love." Hermione said, grinning, "As I was saying you are the most important, the most precious thing for me in this life." To make it clear she reaches pulling Pansy's knuckles to her mouth kissing them in a very chivalrous way, making the teenager blush for the umpteenth time since they reconnected, "And I didn't contact you _directly_ in all these years for your own safety." Giggling softly at Pansy's unladylike snort and exaggerated roll of eyes before such a predictable retort, she quickly adds, "I mean it. I think that by now you are pretty much aware that I am not human neither a witch."

 _'Straight to the point',_ Pansy bears up against the impulse of letting go an unamused snort at Hermione's lame response. "What are you?"

For a moment, Hermione pondered whether to tell her the truth or give Pansy another not so on-point answer. But enough was enough, and running away from her destiny was wearing her out, plus, Pansy's gorgeous eyes demanded the truth. _'Pansy does deserve to know…'_

"I'm, different…" Hermione whispered locking hazelnut eyes on surprised Emerald green ones.

…

"So…you are a Vampire…like a real, _real_ one? A bloodsucker and melting under the sun-being?" Luna's voice asked softly. It was hard to articulate a word when Ginny's was on top of her kissing her lips and neck whilst the redhead's hands were holding and shamelessly making their way from her lower back to her rear.

Chuckling softly at the gasp the blonde exhaled, Ginny didn't stop her advances on her but ask anyways, "Why are you asking me things you already have the answer to?" She whispers into Luna's ear, her hands never stopping their wandering all along the beautiful blonde's naked body.

"I-I… _Oh Merlin,_ I _didn't know_ for sure those things, b-but… _Gah yes_!" the blonde hissed when she felt Ginny's fangs tease her skin sliding them slowly from her shoulder to the base of her neck, "W-why didn't I turned into one of your kind when you bite me l-last night?" Luna managed to mumble, now feeling Ginny's hips pressing and slowly swaying against hers.

Sighing in resignation, Ginny draw from Luna's tempting white skin and gave her one last kiss on the lips before she place the thin red blanket over them two. She places her head above Luna's chest, holding her by the waist she starts to take deep breaths in order to calm down her increasing desire to _possess_ the blonde once more and then again and _again_.

Sensing Ginny's mood change, Luna embraces her by the shoulders leaning her chin above her lover's soft and beautiful red hair, waiting for her to speak whenever she's ready.

"You can say it now." Ginny voiced out in a quiet but all serious voice.

"W-What do you want me to-"

"Luna, you have already an idea of who… of _what_ I am," Ginny burry her head on Luna's bare chest once more inhaling and feeling the soft skin again her own. _'If she doesn't know what I am when I tell her she's probably going to freak out and this is probably my last chance to feel her beautiful skin against mine…'_

"O-Okay, Uhm-" Luna began, "I…you are not a human." She chuckled slightly.

With a smirk, one the blonde could feel against her skin, Ginny snorted, "That's pretty ambiguous. C'mon, try again and don't be a smart ass."

Pleased that her attempt to lighten up the mood worked with her silly answer, the blonde spoke one more time.

"I think…no, I _know_ , that you are a Vampire and you just found someone very important to you."

"What I found…in you, is more than just important. You are my mate. I am sure, I can feel it in my skin, I can feel it whenever I smell you…" Rising her head in order to look directly at Luna's blue eyes, Ginny offered gingerly sliding her lips over Luna's soft and warm skin.

She was about to speak again when she felt a pair of arms dragging her up and in one second she was face to face with the blonde sharing a searing and demanding hot kiss. Once the kiss was broken a silly smile appeared on Ginny's face, but soon she found herself open mouther and gauging when she felt her cheek burning after a noisy sound.

 _'What the…did she just slap me?!'_

"Luna! What the bloody hell! What was that for?" Ginny all but yelled dumbfounded rubbing her aching cheek.

But she received no answer; instead Luna grabs her by the back of neck and kissed her again. It was a different kind of kiss though, more kind, soft, tender…

"Sorry, but if what I've read is true, you and I are going to spend _eternity_ together,-" The blonde whispers against Ginny's lips, "-and I had to prove you were real."

Ginny blinked at the rather blunt admission, "Seriously woman, by slapping me? You could have asked!"

"What can I say, I like it rough." Luna shrugged winking at her, "Now, are you going to keep stalling or what?"

" _Mate_ …that's another word for a life-partner you know? Like for humans a husband-" Luna's giggles made Ginny smile before she corrects herself, "-or a _wife._ "

"But is not the same thing as a normal boring human marriage?"

"Er, yes and no. Vampires…well, rather a Vampire and _their Mate_ , after the connection is established, and they'll able to feel their Mate's emotions." At the hearing of this, Luna's eyes widened and she found herself wanting to know more about it, "So when a Vampire and its Mate truly care for each other they create a really strong bond that allows them to feel the other's _soul_."

"Soul?" Luna repeats quietly, not wanting to interrupt her lover, "I thought that…sorry about this if I've been taught differently, but I thought that Vampires were _soulless_ beings _._ " She said gingerly, trying not to hurt the redhead. She didn't have such luck.

Raising her eyebrows at such a preposterous statement, Ginny gave Luna a look, "Who _in_ _hell_ said that to humans?!" The red head's eyes flashed different shades of red color, long were gone her beautiful trademark greenish blue eyes.

Luna shrugged slightly; she at least was visibly ashamed for believing such slander. The redhead blinked a couple of times taking a few deep breaths.

Ginny kissed Luna's light frown holding her by the waist, pulling her close to her body, "Sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, it's just…" she trailed against the blonde's temple, "-there's so much to tell you and so much hate already towards my kind that I'm afraid you might think less of me if you think like most humans do."

"By now you can believe me when I'm telling you that I am not like most humans." Luna softly says, rubbing her head against Ginny's chin.

"I know." Ginny mumbled equally softly, "But, humans are part right and part wrong about us though," She pointed out, "We, Vampires, and our Mates; calling them Humans, Mermaids or any other humanoid form of life…we were born incomplete. Humans just don't feel it that way, but it is in their nature too, and that's why more often than not said nature push them to cheat on their spouses, lovers, even after they've sworn eternal love. Not all rational living being find their Mate, they just pretend to be happy."

Silence.

Luna didn't want to pry not to push her to keep talking, but she was dying to know more about her fantastic nature! Apparently Ginny felt her eagerness because she giggled before continue. _'Oh dear blood, she's way too easy to tease! Apparently knowledge is one of her weaknesses.'_

"Let me put this simply. You and I: We are two lost pieces of one soul." At the blonde's gasp, Ginny grinned, she felt the same when she put two and two together early that night, "And, as I told you, it doesn't matter that you are a Human and well…I am not."

"That…I don't know about you, but that sounds pretty romantic to me." Luna leaned up kissing Ginny on the lips softly making her beam.

"It might sound like it, but…some people don't like that their fate…destiny, whatever you call it has been written already when it comes to how and whom we are destined to end up with _._ "

"And why someone will be against finding their true love? Their eternal lover, the compliment to their lives…We are talking about a Mate here. The real thing." Luna's dreamy sigh was accompanied with a deep and slow kiss at the hearing of such beautiful words, "I'd gladly be yours, if that's what you want for us…my love. Don't ask me why, but I feel like I've been waiting for you and only you to show up and start to live my happy ever after."

Ginny's smile was so radiant, so warm, that it could probably heat her parent's whole castle in the coldest of the winters to come.

 **…**

 **"WHAT?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Pansy was pacing in circles in her room shouting** her discomfort, hands in the air frantically moving in a ' _no'_ fashion.

"And now I have to consider myself as _YOURS!?_ No fucking way! I'm too young for that!"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Hermione was sat leg crossed on the edge of the bed shaking her head. "Could you please, stop pacing and listen to the rest of what I have to say? I haven't done yet."

"Fuck me! There's more to know?!" Pansy all but yelled pointing at Hermione.

"I will gladly do so, but after you stop acting like a mad," Hermione teased winking at Pansy's annoyed facial expression, "And yes, there _is_ more. So, _please,_ can you sit down so I can explain how this _thing_ works, pretty please?"

Huffing, arms crossed over her chest, the teenager sat on the previous spot she was occupying.

"Kay, I'm listening." Pansy annoyingly sat down looking at Hermione.

"Thank you Pansy, I know is a lot to take in and-"

"A lot to take in she says…" the teenager snorts mocking at Hermione's words.

"Yes. And keep quiet please, this is important." Pansy only raised an eyebrow nodding, "C-Can I ask you…what do you know about my kind? About Vampires?" Hermione gingerly tried to indulge the teenager some eloquence.

Sighing, Pansy unfolded her hands, "I'm going to say the things Hogwarts had taught me, so try not to take any offence, will ya?" Hermione nods, grinning amused, "That they drink human blood to live, that they are merciless murderers in order to feed themselves, that humans don't like them…better said humans _fear_ Vampires. Oh yeah, I heard that vampires have no reflection on the mirrors, that they can die under the sun light, that they can't stay close to flowers because their smell can kill them nor being close to watercourses for the same reason. I remember being told by grandma that vampires and human relationships are _forbidden_ for good. And that most, if not all, vampires are extinct."

Nodding with a thoughtful expression, Hermione weakly smiled at Pansy, _'And this is the girl that drove me up the walls? She's damn blunt and self-centered…Gah, and why do I love the smug way she expresses herself!'_

"Er, yes and no." Pansy gave her a look, "You are right in some details but totally wrong about almost all of them. Let me explain a bit further. We, Vampires, were born to rule and protect the _weaker_ species not to _exterminate_ them, and your kind is one of the ones that need our protection. We do not hate humans. Vampires are probably one the most misunderstood magical species among all. Humans believe us murders just because we feed on blood, but hear me out when I tell you, we are _damned_ to live out of _blood_ because a huge mistake one of our forefathers and her _human mate_ had a huge fight and…"

"Is this about Countess Elizabeth Báthory?" the girl suddenly asks.

"You know that story?" Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "What can you tell me about her?"

"Mmh, that she was the first 'Vampire' known." Said thoughtfully, "Oh, and that she was known as the _'The Blood Countess'._ "

"Indeed. She was the first documentation we have about one of my kind, Pansy. Our forefathers preferred to live in the shadows, in the highest mountains or in the deepest of the forests in order to stay away from the human temptation. We were once a pure species, the stronger one and a long-lived one. That was before she-"

"I'm sorry, Hermione not that I don't love the 'history class' but what this has to do with us, Er, me?"

"Trust me, this is boringly necessary to know."

With a frustrated sigh, Pansy settled against the headboard over a pillow waiting for Hermione to continue.

"It was The Blood Countess the one who sealed the destiny of my species." Hermione sighed, "She was not the first mad vampire back in the days, what happened was that she wanted, power, as always," a snort escapes Pansy, making Hermione giggle, "She ran away from the Vampire Colony she was born, they used to live isolated from other humanoid species. She was tired of living drinking from animals or some other 'untasteful' wild creatures." She explained as clearly as possible to the teenager.

"So…that's it? She broke the rules and now your kind is doomed to drink and kill humans? That's damn stupid." Pansy retorted crossing her arms once more with a look on her face.

"No. I was heading to that." Hermione sighed, "With time, Elizabeth, became cleaver. She noticed that she can put into a 'mind trance' any human she wants. Therefore, she started to play with her victims before she kills them and steal their goods. Eventually, she made a big amount of money and power in a world that _used_ to belong to humans."

Money, power, cleverness and a badass vampire woman in a world unprepared for such a remarkable individual? That was something worth of Pansy's attention.

"However, her luck had to come to and end, the rumor of missing maidens –the ones from her castle, began to be spread." At Pansy's eyebrow raised, Hermione internally smiled she's got the teenager's attention, and with a bit of luck she will be willing to believe what she had to say to her again, "No matter the gossip, a Count asks her hand in marriage, she immediately accepted. Count Ferenc Nádasdy was his name. However, he was not ordinary human; he was a wizard and a very powerful one. And no one knew about his true nature: He was a half breed human, a Dhampir."

"What the hell is that?" Pansy asks with little patience.

"A Dhampir is the result of a union between a vampire and a human. Their powers are similar to those of vampires, but without some of their usual weaknesses (like the thirst for blood and vulnerability to sunlight for some of them, it's still uncertain) and this condition is only inherited from father to son."

"So…Elizabeth, the Countess, she was not the first vampire escaping from any of those _exclusive_ villages." Pansy said as a matter fact earning a condescending smile and a nod from Hermione.

"Exactly. The thing is, Count Ferenc was well versed in Magic as well, and he hated everything related to vampires. He wanted to eliminate Countess Elizabeth as a gift to human kind." Hermione continued, "The texts say that on their wedding night, he had brewed a very powerful potion using a few drops of Countess Elizabeth herself. He cast the spell over the potion and with this he removed the vampire gifts from the Countess turning her into a full human, cursing her former kind for all the eternity. Therefore, vampires were bound to be born as soulless beings. Any living being without a soul is unable to love and to be loved, and that way sooner than later vampire kind will extinguished."

"Is there a ' _but'_ in all these, ain't it? There's always a but!"

Chuckling slightly Hermione says, "Well, yeah. You see, Elizabeth finally was able to think straight once she felt the awfulness of became a human and the memories of her family and vampire friends came to her mind. So she offered her life and the location of one of her family's enemy's village for him to exterminate to the Count if he could at least modify the curse over her fellow and blood related vampires."

…

"Countess Elizabeth was the one that suggested the Count for her kind to be born with their soul incomplete. That the soul that was supposed to be given to a vampire were split at the beginning of the time and were shared by two beings. It doesn't matter if they were humans or vampires or other magical creature, all she wanted for her kind was to keep hoping that out there was their _Destined Mate._ "

"I thought Count Ferenc hated vampires, why did he agree?" Luna gently asks.

Ginny smiled tenderly, "He did, but his human side was also kind and he felt miserable for making such a beautiful woman cry at his knees. Plus, he will have information about a full clan to annihilate if he spared the whimpering Countess."

"And that's something I understand." Luna happily giggled.

"Anyways, the pact was sealed. And every vampire soul –turned or born, will be tied to another being…their task was simple: found each other, mingle your souls and be complete once more."

"I'll keep saying this," Luna sighed hugging tightly Ginny, "It sounds really romantic."

"Well. It is at a certain point you see my Clan's elders say that birthmarks are more than just that. That they have a hidden meaning, for example I've got this," Ginny say in an amused voice, "-on the back of my neck," she removed her long red locks aside in order to show to the blonde the almost faded marks, "Father says that my _mate_ is bound to sport that same mark in some part of their body." She giggled again but stopped herself for laughing loudly when she turned around and look a very quiet and pale Luna, "What is it?"

A pair of cold fingertips was wandering over the almost visible mark on Ginny's neck. Luna was speechless for the first time that night and Ginny didn't miss it.

"What is it Luna?" the redhead repeats her question after hearing Luna's sudden gasp.

There, on Ginny's upper nape, was a tiny but very visible tattoo-like mark in black with the shape of a crescent moon with an equally black rose going through it.

Silence again.

"Luna," Ginny called her softly, sitting by her side looking at the blonde intently and holding Luna's hands in her own, "What's wrong? Is because of me? I-I will understand if you don't want to be with someone like me, I really will but you need to tell me-" she pleaded, almost begged.

Luna said something so quietly that Ginny couldn't even understand what it was. She was looking at Luna, thinking whether to disappear naked as she was or to take a couple of minutes to redress herself. It was obvious that something was bothering the blonde.

"I-I…"

"You?" Ginny tried one last time.

"I've got the same." Was all that Luna whispered, sitting with her back straight, her gaze locked with Ginny's.

"What do you mean by tha-" the redhead couldn't finish her sentence when Luna turned around.

With her back to Ginny, Luna removed her blonde mane to the side and began to separate long blonde locks on the base of her nape. Ginny's eyes widened at the sight: There on the root of blonde locks was the same birthmark as the redhead's but only a tad bigger, Ginny's seem to be thumb sized, but Luna's was more as a pinkie fingertip. The same shape of a crescent moon and the same black rose going through it were there.

It was Ginny's turn to be silent.

….

"The fuck are you saying? Am I going to grow a Tattoo out of nowhere on my skin?! Hell no! My parents will kick my ass if they found about that!" Pansy screeched at the news jumping on her feet pacing in her room again.

"Calm down Pansy! I never said that! You are definitely not going to _grow_ a tattoo; dear Blood, such thing has to be on your body already if you and I are true Mates!" reply Hermione a bit irritated with the sudden potty mouthed Pansy.

With her eyes on the pacing raven-haired girl, Hermione took a deep breath, _'Someone has to be the adult in this relatio…wait! Are we an item now? Haven't asked.'_ Ignoring her thoughts Hermione flew behind the girl trapping her in a searing, but tender,

"I'm sorry." Pansy mumbled resting her head over Hermione's shoulder, "I'm sorry for over reacting, I…just understand please that all these," the teenager weakly begged.

"I get it sweetheart." Hermione kissed her cheek, "But I am sure you felt it too."

Untangling herself from Hermione's arms, Pansy sighed locking gazes, "What I felt…what I feel every time I see you, when I touch you," she bit her lip, "-is desire. Like my blood starts to boil, and when you touch me," she reached and caresses Hermione's red lips, "-it feels like home…why?"

"Because…as dumb as this sounds, you and I belong together." Hermione took a small step and rest her forehead on Pansy's, "That need, desire you feel for me, is the same one I feel every time I see you, when I smell you, you drive me crazy with need."

Those words made Pansy chuckle, _'She is not one to mice her words isn't she?'_

"Do…Do you have a birthmark Hermione?" Pansy asked suddenly remembering a small detail. "I used to have one but one day it felt like burning and the next thing I knew was that it wasn't there anymore."

Immediately Hermione moved away so that she was facing directly at the girl. _'Could it be?'_ "W-What happened?" she gingerly asks.

Sensing Hermione's uneasiness the raven-haired teen adopts an equally serious tone, "When I was like…I don't know, eight years old? Before going to bed, after playing in the nearest park, I was knocked out of bed by a strange force. My dad an mother came to help me but I was on the floor and they say that my back arched so badly that they thought that I might end up folded in half." She said with her eyes closed, remembering what her parents had told her a few years ago, "when I woke up, next morning, my mother helped me to change clothes and she notices that the _beautiful_ birthmark I had on my right shoulder blade was gone."

Hermione stifled a gasp and covered her mouth with both hands.

"What is it Hermione?"

"By any chance…this birthmark looked like an aristocrat royal scepter? Maybe a crown on top of it?"

Pansy scrunched her nose very cutely trying to think about it. "Mmm, I don't know about that but my mother used to tell me that if my mark will show my love for something it definitely will be triangles, more specifically, isosceles triangles."

Hermione felt her knees failing her, she took one step back and slumped against the floor. Pansy hurriedly reached for her and helps her to sit on the edge of the bed.

"The hell, Hermione. What just happened?"

Elbows on her thighs Hermione brought her hands to her temples and started massaging them whilst taking deep breaths.

Finally, once she felt her voice again, she opened her mouth, "I-I used to have a mark on my upper right shoulder blade too," this made Pansy's eyes widened, "-that scepter, is my family's emblem. All Ventrue children have it grabbed on their skin since birth." Pansy arched an eyebrow at this, "It is ancient magic Pansy, don't ask me how does it works because I don't know." Hermione replied tiredly.

"Where is it now? I am pretty sure you don't have one." Pansy asks, "I mean, after last night I am pretty sure I memorized every single bit of the skin on your back and believe me, you have only a few freckles over your shoulders," her voice became deeper, and her breathing was suddenly quickened, "-your back is so white, so soft that I can spend the whole day kissing it and nipping at it, is so flawless, even that scar like-scratches you have in there looks so beautiful on you."

Amused by Pansy's total obliviousness about her own arousal, Hermione took Pansy's hands in hers, locking gazes.

"That's where…before that scar, I used to have the same _birthmark_ as you." Pansy gasped in awe before the revelation, "It was a scepter inside a crown, superimposed over an inverted isosceles triangle…and it was colored in black."

Standing up and taking one step back, Pansy was taken aback. She looks over Hermione and she could practically _feel_ the woman's pain at her attitude. _'No, don't walk away from her; she's telling you the truth, she's being honest. Stay and support her.'_

Pansy took a few short steps towards Hermione, wrapped her arms on her waist and took a seat behind her. Resting her chin on her shoulder, she asked softly, "What happened?" she squeezed Hermione against her front. "I'm sorry for hurting you, I am a stupid hot headed teen, forgive me."

Laughing softly, Hermione returned the embrace and kissed the girl on the forehead once more, "It's okay."

"Hermione, it is not okay!" Pansy stubbornly debated.

"Okay, it is not, but I do forgive you. I know is not easy." Hermione whisper, "And I am here for you if you want me."

"I know all this is too much. But this feels alright. This feels good, and you," the girl inhaled Hermione's hair, "-you feel perfect."

"I was thinking something along the same lines, you know?"

It was Pansy's turn to giggle.

"So, what happened, why don't you have that mark?"

It had happened almost a decade ago, but it still hurts from time to time. Hermione's eyes changed from their trademark hazel brown to a vivid blood red one.

"Fleur." Hermione said between grinding teeth, "She happened."

:: **TBC** ::

* * *

 **Final notes:**

I am aware that **'The Blood Countess'** (Elizabeth Báthory) and his spouse, Ferenc Nádasdy, got married around 1575 but, for this FANFIC PURPOSES, let's pretend this happened in the  XII.

* * *

 **Like it!?**

 ** _Leave a comment and lemme know what do you think about it! The lack of feedback turns me down :'(_**

 _English's not my first language, so GRAMMAR NAZIS BE NICE!_

 **REMEMBER:**

 **THIS STORY IT'S ALREADY FINISHED, I am just waiting for you to ASK FOR A NEW UPDATE!**


	10. Echoes

Hello Again!

 **…**

 **Thank you guys for asking me via PM or RWV to update this FF, here's the new chappy!**

 **…**

 ** _Summary:_**

 _Fleur Delacour shares her awful past and evil schemes for Hermione with her trustworthy henchman. A person that we've all already meet._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _\- Swears…well, I am an adult so I am authorized to use them, though I am not sure if you're still a minor..._

 _\- Mentions of raping and a short scene of it (not too descriptive though, I can't stand it)._

 _\- A very Gore chapter, expect lots of blood and, of course, Vampire_ _shenanigans_ _._

 _\- Lucia: Another Latin American name, I just love how it sounds in English xD._

* * *

 **"Was it fate?"**

 **By:** DeyoChan

 _"For Vampires, a Dhampir represents the final breach of the Masquerade: an elemental and irrevocable half of their growing offspring and cattle."_

 **CH XI; Echoes from the Past**

…

Sun high up in the sky, warm sand beneath the castle's construction, flowers all around the place's green areas and a wild river were some of the traps behind her voluntarily sheltered refuge. She was all alone along with her human right hand.

That particular day the master of 'Castle rouge' wasn't feeling too well, something was happening to her body, it was her magic, she could tell it and most important, she was feeling it deep inside her.

 _'It's been days since I've been feeling this. What the hell is happening? Why is my chest hurting so much? I feel tired all the damn time, why?'_ Were some of the questions that were pestering her mind.

A blonde woman was pacing back and forth on her Castle's balcony mumbling to herself question after question now that she was alone. Fleur Delacour was her name, and it's been years since the last time she felt something alike on her sternum. Silently, she rests her forearms over the brim of said balcony looking down intently to the beautiful gardens around her full of all kinds of flowers bordering the Castle's structure. The woman's body was feeling weak, her skin was covered in a slight sheet of cold sweat and more often than not she began to feel the ends of her body shaking. She closed her eyes after taking a few deep breaths, trying to relax her body. The sunlight was everywhere, warming its path and a noisy creek behind the fortress she called home could be heard flowing down the surrounding mountains.

 _'No one of those things will get close to me without my permission.'_ A smirk crossed her face thinking about her ex-lover and her family and…if she was being honest with herself, Fleur dreads Hermione's clan. _'Her stupid family.'_

"Is it happening again Milady?" a voice with a heavy accent asks with concern behind the blonde.

Stiffening her back, Fleur was pulled out of her trance getting slightly startled by her new guest.

"Gee, how many times I've told you not to sneak around?" the blonde asks without turning her back to the individual behind her.

A snort was released before a proper answer, "I honestly lost count by now Milady."

In silence, the newcomer walked towards the blonde until they were beside her. A few more minutes passed by and neither of the two dared to break the peaceful moment. Unfortunately, it was Fleur the one who broke it when he felt another pinch on her heart's area, her companion hurriedly knelt in front of her holding her by the shoulders, helping her to stay put, even though the blonde was on her knees barely holding a painful whimper.

"I-It is getting worst, isn't it?" again, the voice with the thick accent asks with honest concern, "Milady?"

At the lack of response hands flew up towards Fleur's forehead in order to check her temperature, after that said hands were moved to the blonde's pulse point checking it out. A frustrated growl and now those hands were opening gently her eyelids rather roughly looking into the blonde's dilated pupils. Aghast, Fleur's henchman began to shake her in order to wake her up.

"Milady," they tried, "Milady!" once again and nothing. _'What should I do? Why didn't she get proper rest after a long hunting like last night's?'_ "FLEUR!" finally, after her name was nervously shouted by her henchman, the blonde shook her head blinking rapidly trying to calm herself down.

"Take me inside the castle," Fleur dryly said, "-my fucking legs won't hold me right now."

Shaking their head, Fleur's assistant took her into their arms and gingerly moved the blonde inside the castle, very slowly trying to inflict the lesser discomfort to their master.

Once inside the Castle, Fleur was placed in a large and soft couch with her feet up into the tea table in front of them. Hurriedly, the blonde's assistant handles a glass of cold and green beverage, watching silently Fleur sip from the glass gingery, trying not to choke in the liquid.

Nodding her head, Fleur handed the glass back to her assistant and relaxed on the couch cushions.

"What now?" Fleur asked, annoyed by the worried glare her assistant was giving her, "I swear I'm okay."

"But you're not," they acknowledge carefully, "-this isn't the first time this had happened to you this month," the voice became more serious, "-I'll dare to say, this ain't the first time it had happened this week."

"That's my problem." Fleur stubbornly replied.

"Milady," the assistant's voice was bordering on tears, "-you are very weak! She is getting rid of your curse and you know it! You need to feed! I begging you, please," they pointed to their neck, "-I know that you can become stronger if you just-"

Fleur's assistant didn't even get the chance to finish their sentence.

"SHUT UP!" The blonde cut it and pushes them away from her, "I will not become a monster like those abominations…like _her!_ " suddenly she stood on her feet; her legs were still wobbling, "Have you forgot what you promised back then? What we promised to achieve together?!"

A long mane of red-blood like hair moved in a 'No' motion, they were facing the floor, ashamed, handling to the blonde a estrange looking glass full of a greenish beverage.

"You know I would never forget what you've done for me, Milady. I'll never forget my promise." They mumbled under their breath, "I've been waiting an opportunity to show those _blood suckers_ a lesson after what they did to her, to you…"

"Dear," Fleur called softly, trying to tame her temper, "Have you forgotten what I am?"

Blue eyes blinked rapidly, that was not a question they were waiting to answer.

"O-Of course no." they stuttered out.

"Good." Fleur nod her head sitting up straight on the edge of the couch, "Can you please tell me again what you know about me." she demanded more than ask.

Again, nervousness took a hold of Fleur's assistant. They stood up breathing quickly, nodding their head. Gulping loudly, the assistant began to speak.

"Yo-You are part Veela and…"

Raising a pale eyebrow, Fleur stood in front of them, "What else?"

"Like me, you are a witch," they said dryly, Fleur nodded, pleased they didn't forget to add that important part, "-but after you…after you put that spell on your ex, you took some of their powers and more importantly, you share part of yourself with them, even though,"

"Even though they, what?" Fleur crossed her arms waiting.

Sighing, they finished their statement, "-even though they don't know you have this connection with them."

Fleur smirked, she seemed pleased with the info her assistant provided, but soon enough she frowns at the next question they threw.

"Who are they?"

"I told you already." An annoyed tone could be heard in Fleur's voice, "She is related by blood to the one who wounded us, the one that took her life away from yours."

Nodding in acknowledgement, the individual in front of Fleur hugged themselves trying to convey the train of horrible pictures on their mind whilst this was remembering the horrors of one night, several months ago.

"Are you sure you want to stay with me?" Fleur asked one more time, "I mean, you know I have to kill you if you decide to go. After all, you are the only one that I can be as deatly as a blood born Dhampir."

"You may not be a true blood Dhampir, but sure as hell that drinking from other Vampires enhance your senses making them easier to find. You have nothing to be worried about, you have my word. I'll be next to you every time in this." They solemnly stated.

"Oh," Fleur said in a fake interested tone, she felt much more recovered after drinking the herbal mix up her assistant gave her, "-can you please remind me why should I trust your word? What was the reason that made you _join_ me in this cause?"

Sighing, Fleur's assistant took a glass of an estrange liquid placed in front of them in a small like-glass. Gulping the amber liquid, Fleur assistant began to voice the momentum.

 **…Months ago...**

Dizzy, a blonde landed heavily over a pile of grass, _'I hope is grass this thing I just appeared into, it smells like moistened leaves and mud'_ she tried to hold up her head failing. Due to the impact and her lack of energy her conscious went off for a few minutes. Close to her, hushed voices were mumbling.

"What the hell was that?" a nervous voice asked, holding into the _armed_ frame in front of her.

Wand in front of herself, covering as much ground as she could, she tiptoed around them getting as close as she could to the source of the loud _huff_ and _thud_ they heard moments ago.

"Mariel," a soft voice called loudly, thinking they were alone, "-who's that?" from behind the aforementioned woman a hand was pointing to their left.

Following her companion's direction, _Mariel_ saw a tall, muscular red haired guy. He was smiling mischievously at something behind a pile of dry leaves. He was undressing herself mumbling under his breath. Hurriedly, Mariel silenced her partner putting her hand over her mouth, dragging her behind a huge tree. Making a gesture as _'be quiet'_ Mariel's partner nodded understanding.

Because of the excitement the red head man felt he didn't notice Mariel's actions behind the tree. Mariel, a tall and slightly tanned red head, was conjuring a charm in order to enhance her hearing so she could catch whatever the tall red head was mumbling.

It worked. Mariel could hear a perfectly deep and mocking voice talking to someone.

A few growls could be hear in between his hissing, "-and I can't believe she let you go!" excitedly said the red head man throwing away his expensive and elegant coat, "As soon as Ginevra mentioned that…well, she broke up with you for some human all those years ago, I made it my personal task to find you and…" now he was unbuttoning his dress shirt, "-well, I'd rather you be awake for this, but I'll have my way with that fine ass of yours one way or another." He was exhilarated, smiling and giggling reaching for someone before him, someone that the tall pile of leaves covered from Mariel and her companion's vision.

Shivering, the brunet next to Mariel began to cry silently understanding what was happening a few meters away from them. Glaring at Mariel, she pleaded her to help whoever was in front of the man.

 _'Help her!'_ muttered the dark haired woman to her companion.

The redheaded woman was in total shock, she wasn't even aware that the other woman, indeed, had spoken to her not mumbled, actually loudly _spoken_. The man's voice brought them back to the nasty scene before their very eyes, one they were about to witness.

"Oh beautiful Fleur," the man was now kneeling on the ground, unbuckling his pants and stroking his manhood beneath a pair of black boxers, "-I'd never understand why'd you prefer to be with a woman, with _that_ douche of Hermione, instead of me…" he was now lowering himself above her, slowly, apparently he was kissing the silent body he was talking to because his voice were muffled and began to emit sloppy noises.

Again, the redhead woman was thinking about what to do, but she was in awe when she notices that her sister was nowhere to be seen.

 _'Shit! Where are you Lucia!?'_ She mentally chided to her girl turning her head as silently as she could all around her, looking for the missing brunette.

 _'There you are…damn it! Come back here!'_ Mariel tried to call her but her eyes were plastered on the oblivious redhead man on the floor, _'Merlin! Is he hump-humping on her?!'_

Out of nowhere, for the man at least, the raven haired girl named Lucia jumped out of her hiding spot pointing at the noisy man over the blonde with her wand.

 _'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!'_ a voice yelled.

Surprised, the man's pleasured groans stopped all along with whatever he was perpetrating to the unconscious body on the ground; he was forced to remove his hand from underneath the shirt the blonde woman was wearing by the force of the spell impact on his head.

Lucia was disgusted and way beyond mad. She didn't think she just threw herself in front of the redheaded guy freezing him on the spot, too shaken to think again, she just stood there watching him struggle against her spell.

Shaking her head, Mariel motioned to her to keep quiet, but the brunette couldn't take it anymore, a _'Repulso'_ charm was sent direct to him, hitting him square in the chest, effectively sending him backwards in an instant. A loud huff was heard when his body clashed against another tree and Lucia turned immediately to the abused blonde on the ground, what she saw on the blonde's body horrified her.

The blonde was pale, very pale for her own good. She was sporting long nail scratches from her knee to her hips all along her thighs and was wearing no pants; those were torn away along with the missing undergarment. The unconscious girl's chest was drenched in blood and it was clearly visible that her neck was attacked with no mercy.

 _'What's this? Why did he bite her?'_ Fortunately, the blonde was still wearing her shirt and was still breathing, heavily, and she looked pretty much quivering.

Lucia ignored for a minute the probably unconscious man behind her and took her own cloak off placing it atop the blonde's lower and naked half when she felt a hard kick on her back. Her vision went blurry, her strength was far too quick drained and her voice was most certainly did not come out.

"THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU DOING STUPID HUMAN?" The man's voice echoed thru all the Amazon River, "I was about to finish!"

 _'Pathetic!'_ Mariel thought from her hiding place in disgust. She was waiting for the correct moment to cast a strong spell towards the tall man and ran away with her unconscious sister.

"YOU TOO!" the man suddenly shouted, sending a wandless spell towards Mariel smacking her head against the tree she was hiding behind, "YOU THOUGHT I COULDN'T SMELL YOU? YOU ARE JUST AS STUPID AS THIS ONE!" He pointed with his head to the barely breathing brunette on the ground.

"Who are you?" Mariel all but yelled in astonishment at the taller man holding her face in pain, her nose was broken and it was bleeding chaotically. One hand seizing her nose, the other one holding tightly her wand.

"That's none of your business." He snarled. The smirk on his face clearly allowed to be seeing a pair of long and sharpened fangs poking out of his lower lips.

At the sight of his new attributes, Mariel lowered her hands and almost dropped her wand into the ground. The man summoned Lucia's body with a stretched arm the brunette's body flew towards his empty hand in a flash. Wickedly smirking, he held the brunette's neck in between his right hand squeezing it in a threatening manner. Sharp nails were growing from his fingernails now sinking them into the brunette's neck skin dragging blood from the injuries making the unconscious girl gasp in pain.

"STOP IT!" Mariel begged throwing her wand towards the redhead, holding both hands in a peaceful gesture, "-here, take it." She motioned to her wand.

Smirking, the redheaded man made a hint of dropping the brunette from his grasp, but unfortunately he quickly brought her close to his face laughing loudly. Mariel contemplated with horror the growing thin fangs on his mouth and how the man held the brunette close to his face in order to allow him to sink sharpened fangs on the unconscious woman.

The brunette opened her eyes in horror, she started to scream and wriggle trying to get away from the pain the man was indulging to her body. Her neck was being sucked, with such a force that made her dizzy, Lucia's body began to feel numb; her legs stopped kicking, her hands and arms went limp, and her breathing began to quiver.

Blinking, a few meters away from the tall man, the blonde began to stir, a high pitched shout was loud enough to brought her back from the unconsciousness. _'Shit, where am I ?'_ Sitting up, Fleur shook her head, taking a look around her, _'Is this a river?'_ when she tried to move her legs, she notice a scorching pain between her legs, more exactly in her core: there was blood and every movement from her lower half stung like a bitch. Her thighs were covered in open deep nail scratches, bruises on the inside of her thighs and her legs were too tired to move when she commanded them to do so. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself down before brake down bawling, she knew what happened to her and she wanted revenge, to tear apart, to murder with her bare hands the person who dared to touch and forced themselves on her while she wasn't conscious.

Summoning all her will, her legs finally obey her and noticing that close to her was a wizard cloak, she moved and took it covering her modesty. _'Whose this cloak?'_ a spell was shouted and apparently hit it onto someone. Trying to stand as steady as she could, Fleur's wobbly legs held her. She secured the cloak on her lower half with a small knot and kneels as quietly as possible behind the pile of leaves where she was.

Her eyes went wide when she recognized one of the people in the Jungle, _'Ronald! The fuck is he doing here?! Was he the one who raped me?'_ the man was laughing madly after letting go the girl that was on her arms. That poor girl looked unconscious. _'She's probably dead! She's not unconscious…'_

Suddenly a new voice screamed in horror, and Fleur's head moved towards a beautiful redhead woman. She was on the ground, hitting the dirt with her fists, shouting at Ronald, crying and sobbing on her knees. The redhead girl showed Ronald her wand…

 _'Dear Merlin, please, PLEASE, throw your wand close to me!'_ pleaded Fleur silently moving her hands behind Ronald trying to catch the other girl's attention.

The redhead saw Fleur and thrown the wand into her direction.

When Ron started to laugh the wand was thrown and passed him by a couple of meters, he didn't even care, and the girl was disarmed after all and he still have in his arms sort form of a hostage. He chuckles thinking that perhaps she put a little too much strength on her throwing because the wand landed a far away from his grasp, he didn't even bothered to check where the wand lied.

It was too close to Fleur's reach.

Mariel thought that once the man had satiated his thirst, and saw her with no form of self-defense Lucia will be free from his grasp or that maybe he'd taken pity on them…Oh, but she was so naïve, this world was a cruel and ruin places and certainly, Ronald was one of those who makes this world a worse place.

Once the man drank from the brunette, he opened his mouth and sank his fang on the Lucia's neck, biting her hard.

After a couple of seconds, and a few whimpers from the tired brunette, the man closed her mouth completely over the girl's neck and ripped apart from her instantly taking with him a chunk of the girl's jugular and tossing the limp body away like it was nothing.

Mariel and Fleur gasped at the same time, but the blonde took advantage of the momentum and reached for the wand in front of her as quietly as possible.

Ronald's smirk was a pleased one. His face was coated in blood and he pulled on the bite, his mouth closed on the skin, taking a chunk of flesh with this motion. Seeing Mariel gasping and gagging at his actions, he began chewing the piece of meat humming contently at the taste of it before swallowing it down. Blood coated his hands and arms, he had just bitten on the girl's carotid making her sizzle the lower amount of red liquid that still reminded on her veins. Eventually he loosened his grip on Lucia's body, letting her slide down his body, painstakingly slowly. Ronald chuckled whilst cleaning her mouth for any trace of blood that he may have adorning his face.

Lucia lied limp on the muddy ground, she wasn't moving, she wasn't breathing and a thin pool of her own blood began to surround her quickly.

"Who are you?!" The redhead before Ronald spat her questions, " _WHAT_ IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU?"

"Tsk, tsk," He was moving slowly towards the cowered redhead, "I am no one, and you needn't to worry about that." Ronald now was cupping Mariel's chin with such strength that he made the girl flinch in discomfort.

"You are a monster!"

Ronald rolls his eyes in an annoyed manner. Standing up, he never let go his hold on Mariel's chin, bringing the girl's face close to his.

"Imma gonna kill you, stupid human," the man snarled, "-so I _can_ go back to _my_ _blonde_ , see I still feel the needs of the flesh," he strokes his manhood with his free hand over his pants, "-and you interrupted us when I was so, _so_ close to finishing." He growled on Mariel's earlobe.

Fleur began to shake. Revulsion, displeasure, sorrow, embarrassment and…madness began to numb her brain. _'It was him!'_ she heaved, _'He ra…he did this to me!'_

The man was about to attack the trembling girl on the ground, when a loud shout behind him a bright red light ray stopped him.

"CRUSIO!"

It was Fleur's voice, she jumped out of her hiding. Wand pointing straight towards Ronald hitting him square between his shoulders. The redhead began to convulse profusely on the ground.

Taking advantage of the situation, Mariel promptly launched herself to check on the fallen brunette. Shaking her head, whilst 'Crusio after Crusio' were shouted, she stood up and walked towards Fleur.

"Kill him." Mariel demanded squinting her eyes. Hate was written all over her face.

Now it was Fleur's turn to smirk. She wasn't too keen to follow some random chick order, but Merlin she really wanted to end Ronald's life. However, she didn't go straight to kill him with the wand instead, she tied up Ronald's hands and feet.

"Untie me this instant you stupid bitc-" he didn't get to finish whatsoever he was about to say because a heavy foot landed on his nose knocking him out instantly.

"He deserves that and more." Fleur's low and deep voice thanked Mariel, "I want him dead as much as you do er…" she trailed off.

"Let's skip the formalities," the redhead barked, looking at the ground, she grinned when she found a long spear-like stick made of, apparently, some metal, "-I'm Mariel. So are you going to…" she motioned with the metal stick towards Ronald. "I mean, after all he er, uhm. Took advantage of your body." She pointed out as gingerly as the situation allowed her to.

Nodding, Fleur took Mariel's stick. "He killed your friend."

"Sister," Mariel corrected her, "-and yeah, the bastard did so." She whispers, words full with hate, "But I don't know if I can do… _it_." She mumbled looking at the man's silhouette on the ground.

Sighing in understanding Fleur puts a hand over the girl's shoulder. She was not going to murder someone all alone, not if that someone was the future 'Heir' to the Toreador Clan, that would only put a target on her back. She needed an accomplice.

Evilly smirking, Fleur found an exit for their predicament. She needed to brain wash the girl's mind.

"We can't let him go." The blonde mumbled feigning concern, "Not after what he'd just done to me…and not certainly after he killed your girl."

That did it. The redhead's eyes flashed with hate once more as she set the sharpened end of the metal stick above Roland's heart.

"How can we get rid of him?" Mariel cautiously asks. Her eyes never darting away from Ronald unconscious silhouette

"He's a Vampire," Fleur dropped, "-so we need to either incinerate him or-" Mariel looked towards her way, "-nail that stake on his heart."

"He raped you." Mariel said slowly, "Aren't you gonna do anything to him?"

Fleur huffed crossing her arms nodding pleased with whatever idea had come to.

"I know that. But I'll tell you what-" Fleur started, "-where I come from, we like to have a bit of fun before we dispose from our enemy."

Frowning, Mariel straightened her body, "I'm listening."

Beaconing Mariel to get close to them, where Fleur and Ronald's body lie, the redhead did as what silence was told. Pointing to the wounds over her neck, where Ronald had bitten her, Fleur pointed back to the man.

"What do I have to do?"

"You saw him…biting me?" Fleur asked to what Mariel nods, "Good, now, I need you to reopen my neck bites, I'll take care of the rest." She said handling to Mariel the sharpened spear.

"A-Are you sure?"

Sighing, the blonde glared at the girl, "Just do it, I promise it'll be okay."

Without a warning, Mariel cut on the blonde's neck once more making her gasp in surprise. Quickly, Fleur took one of Ronald's hand cutting his wrist, deep. Blood started to rain over the redhead's skin. With her eyes closed, she was starting to feel dizzy from the blood loses, but waited a few more seconds, and just when she was about to pass out she felt a cold hand landing over her wounds and an even colder liquid mixing with her own blood.

It was Ronald's blood and Mariel apparently understood what she was trying to do when she cut the man's wrist.

After the cold feeling and the lack of oxygen getting to her lungs, Fleur collapsed on the ground. And everything went black.

 **…End Flash back: 'Months ago'…**

"Milady," Mariel whispered, "-I killed him with these two bare hands." She held her hands for a better look. "And you know I will do it again for you. I regret nothing, the bastard had it coming."

"And I will always be in debt with you for it." Fleur patter the redhead's shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"It wasn't and it is not a big deal," Mariel reassures her, "-you are doing enough by taking me to these Vampire villages," she grinned giddily, "-killing each of those blood sucker bastards, and you showing me the way to their secrets is more than enough for me."

"We have a long road to roam, Mariel." Fleur told her.

"And you have to drink human blood," Mariel cautiously adds, "-I know you don't want to be like them, neither do I, but in order to keep your enhanced strength and Dhampir abilities you need blood. Animals do not help you Milady, we've talked about this already." She pleaded.

"I can make it 'till we reach the next Vampire Village," Fleur stubbornly stated, "-I will only drink from _them_ and only them _._ " She states, "That way, Vampires will meet the same fear we, the other magical creatures feel when they threaten us!"

Nodding in understanding, Mariel sighs.

"Okay then. We will do it your way." The redhead acknowledges, "I want to obliterate the ones related to the bastard that stole my sister away from me. I want to go after this Ronald Toreador Weasley's family."

"Oh Mariel," Fleur chuckled slightly, "Then we have to visit a few more Vampire Villages and save some blood before we go and attack the Camarilla head quarters."

"Why's that?"

"Because," Fleur said, taking a few steps towards a large wall behind them, "-just like you feel you have a mission towards the Toreador Family, I have my own crusade to fight with the heir to the Ventrue Clan. And those two families are in the highest rank. They are the leaders of that damned society."

Frowning, Mariel looked concerned, "We can win this, right?" she asked cautiously, "If you keep drinking from those Vampires, stealing their abilities and storage them 'till the right moment…we can win these guys."

"Guys are not really my _type_ , I thought you knew that Mariel." The blonde rolled her eyes walking towards the mini bar on the living room.

Mariel let go an amused chuckle, "Then, who's the _lucky_ girl?" she asks a tad intrigued.

"Her name is Merioneh Ventrue," Fleur was pouring a drink on a glass, a drink that she shoved down her throat as soon as that name leaved her lips, "-but she goes now by Hermione Granger."

Arching an eyebrow, Mariel nodded. Weird, somehow that name was familiar to her.

"Do you know where to find her, Milady?"

Gulping what must be the fifth glass of whisky of the day, Fleur nodded before locking her gaze on Mariel's deep blue eyes, "Hogwarts."

Mariel had to take a sit on the couch behind her. Hogwarts, she didn't have any intention to go back there. Not after she broke up with Pansy and left her after she finished her senior year a few months ago.

 _'This is gonna be more complicated that I thought.'_ Mariel thought rubbing her temples.

"That ain't going to be an easy task my dear…" Fleur lifted her face solemnly holding another glass in a cheers manner.

"Mi-Milady…please," the redhead asked, "-we've talked about this. Stay out of my head when you have the abilities to read it."

Giggling at what she was hearing, Fleur smirked to the other girl thinking about all the strength she could gain by helping Mariel on her crusade.

 _'Drinking Vampire blood until their death will give me their full powers for at least a couple of days…I think I can use this girl for something else than just a mere loving revenge. Oh, Hermione, when I'm done with you, you won't know what hit you!'_

 **:::TBC:::**

* * *

 **Like it!?**

 ** _Leave a comment and lemme know what do you think about it! The lack of feedback turns me down :'(_**

 _English's not my first language, so GRAMMAR NAZIS BE NICE!_

 **REMEMBER:**

 **THIS STORY IT'S ALREADY FINISHED, I am just waiting for you to ASK FOR A NEW UPDATE!**


	11. Reunions

Hello Again!

 **…**

 **Thank you guys for asking me via PM or RWV to update this FF, here's the new chappy!**

 **…**

 ** _Summary:_**

 _Hermione and Pansy are at Hogwarts again! Ginny and Luna establish their relationship and their emotional connection becomes stronger, eternal._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _\- More information about a 'Vampire soulmate'._

 _\- Constant scene changes. Sorry, but I found it funny to do it this way._

 _\- SORRY, THIS IS A NEW EDITION, THE LAST ONE WAS SO FUCKED UP! I HAD TOO MUCH WINE LAST NIGHT AND UPDATED ANYWAYS...HERE'S THE GOOD CHAPTER!_

* * *

 **"Was it fate?"**

 **By:** DeyoChan

 _"Neo-Vampires are dark creatures that at one point of their life they were human. In order to subsist, new vampires need to drink human blood constantly. Their thirst can be difficult to deal with."_

 **Ch XI; Reunions.**

…

 **Ventrue Castle.**

 _Trunk? Ready._

 _Uniform? Heh, ready._ She said to herself, looking down her body at the uniform provided by the Wizarding School that was supposed to be 'attending'.

 _Supplies? Ready._

 _Wand?_ She smiled, taking out her wand from the skirt's belt, gazing at it fondly before puting it back on its place.

Hermione took one last look at her bedroom after picking up the trunk closing the door behind her, ready to start a new journey.

She had barely closed the door when she felt a presence appear behind her.

"Red is a beautiful color," says a male voice, "-it suits you. I have to say, I'm surprised that a wizarding school wears such a beautiful uniform."

"Hello father." Hermione whispers without turning to face him.

"So," A deep, mellow voice says, "-it's true what Ginevra said," this causes Hermione to straighten on her spot, "-you're going to Hogwarts and not _precisely_ as a professor."

Irritated, Hermione sighs tiredly nodding. She could feel her father's smirk with every word he says. It was a weird thing, but Ventrus could be an understanding parent and even a funny one if he wanted to, it depends on his mood. One of his hands took the trunk from Hermione's helping her to drag it downstairs whn he started to walk by her side. Ventrus kept a gentle peace on their walking side until they reached the Castle's drawing room. Two tall and heavy wooden doors kept the brunette away from her destiny, away from her _Mate_.

"And aren't you going to say goodbye to your father?" Ventrus teasingly asks, tired of Hermione's silence.

Raising a brow, Hermione looked at him, really look at him. It was a weird thing to have a teasing Ventrus, not that her father had never joked, or opened up to her. It was odd when it happens, but when it did, he had something important to share with her.

"Er, that's not it," Hermione said dumbly, "I-I thought I'd go to London first, to Ginny's, check some stuff," she explained, head down, "-then I'd go to the library, collect some books, and maybe later-" her father's mocking laughter made her stop her rambling.

"And maybe afterwards, if you had time, you'd stop by my office, wishing that one of the Camarilla Lords would keep me busy enough so you can sneak out through the front door, Merioneh?" The Ventrue Clan leader guessed.

Shaking his head in disappointment, he smiles slightly at his daugther, spreading his arms. Seeing Hermione apprehensive of the possible embrace, Ventrus rolls his eyes smiling slightly as he takes a couple of steps hugging Hermione tight against his chest.

Hermione was taken by surprise at the paternal gesture, but she hugged her father back, after all it was not a common thing that Ventrus was _that_ expressive.

The sound of a vase hitting on the ground, shattering into pieces, startles the Vampire pair. Hermione leaps a step back from her father as he casts an annoyed look towards a scruffy blond young hunchback who was trying to dust off the corridor furniture. He wasn't supposed to be listening to a conversation that did not concern him.

"Go away." Ventrus orders sternly. But the hunchback blond didn't move, "Get out I said!" The older Vampire roars at the hunchback, he was startled, having some difficulties to start walking away from his master. Apparently having one foot larger than the other make him walk awkwardly slow.

"I didn't know **Pierre** was allowed to leave the dungeons and walk thru the castle in the light of day." Hermione says watching the frightened hunchback limping his way out of ther sight.

 **Pierre** was the hunchback's blomd name and he was a rather strange character, even for the Ventrue family.

Nodding, Ventrus gestures in silence his daughter to follow him. Hermione accepts dragging her trunk behind, now helped by her wand.

"It's been almost a decade since that girl, Fleur, left the Castle," Ventrus spoke in his mellow tone as he walked alongside Hermione towards the Castle's courtyard, "-I had to admit it, it's more useful to have **Pierre** cleaning the Castl's mess, but he still goes all stupid every time he sees you." He teases Hermione slightly, "He obviously likes you as much as you used to like his old _mistress_."

Grimacing in revulsion, followed by a chill running down her spine, Hermione reached the end of the stairway shacking her head. Ventrus smirks behind her, watching her shiver at the innuendo.

Taking her cloak from the coat rack by the door, Hermione raises the trunk with her wand putting it inside a charmed bag and said bag was folded until it was small enough to fit insie the coat's front pocket –an extension charm was used on the bag and her pocket.

Ventrus notices Hermione's quiet and odd behavior so he holds her gently by a forearm making her stop before she could leave the Castle.

"Merioneh," He calls softly, "I know you already know this," said Ventrus with an apologetic look, "-but I know that you've already begun the Mating process with your partner. Who ever they are."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, her mouth forming a perfect 'O' and for a moment she forgot how to breathe while articulating mute words without sound.

Sighing tiredly, Ventrus holds her by a shoulder locking scarlet eyes to hazel brown ones before letting Hermione go.

"Whatever you are up to," He says in all seriousness, "-you _must_ complete this process. Otherwise horrible things will happen to your _Mate_ because they arenot one of our kind..no yet at least." This seems to draw Hermione out of her stupefaction, "How long have you been having intercourse with them? When was the last time?"

"FATHER!" A spleenful Hermione screeches slapping away her father's hand away from her shoulder.

Frowning, Ventrus tilts his, head trying to understand his daughter's irritation.

"You know that I'm asking this for your sake, and of course looking after the wellbeing of our kind. I care for them, your Mate I mean. You very well know you are the next authority of our Clan, when your Mating process is completed, you and your Mate will have a powerful increase in your Magic."

Murmuring words her father could not understand, Hermione shakes her head before opening the Castle's huge front door.

"Merioneh please, just answer me before you leave...for the sake of our people, for your family," Ventrus asks solemnly.

Sighing, Hermione turns her face over her shoulder as she speaks.

"The first time we," she whispers remembering, her eyes closed thinking about how good Pansy's kisses on her lips and skin felt, how her touch of her body seemed to burn with want, "-the first time we've been together…like _that,_ was at the end of July." She bit her lip at the vivid images her mind threw at the memory of Pansy's naked and bedridden body beneath, above or next to her.

"You bit them during the process, you've claimed them. Do not try and deny it, I am your father, I felt it in my blood, it is just natural." It was not a question, it was a statement.

Hermione's silence was the answer Ventrus had expected.

"And I suppose you bit them over their mark." Again, it was not a question.

Hermione didn't even dare to lie at Ventrus' well-founded assumptions, she finally nodded.

The Camarilla leader places his hand on Hermione's left shoulder squeezing lightly in a reassuring way. "Fortunately for you," Ventrus continues, "-you still have some time before the next black moon. Try to seal the _Mating_ process before it's too late, before the black moon's upon us."

Closing her eyes, Hermione squeezes back her father's hand, "I will. And I still have two weeks before thirst and instinct take over her." Hermione informs with a weak smile, "She hand't shown any symptom though."

Pleased to see his daughter keeping accounts of her actions, Ventrus hugs her once more, whispering in his ear as he feels her reciprocate the gesture.

"I trust you will do the right thing, Merioneh. I am sure of the kind of woman I had raised, and if you have to go back to _high school_ ," He snorts, making Hermione giggle faintly over his shoulder, "-I wish you the best in this world my child."

Smiling and nodding again; Hermione steps away, letting go of her father, ready to go. She was about to cast the vanishing spell when he stopped her, again.

"Aren't new students supposed to be traveling on the Hogwarts Express?" He asks with curiosity, "And, is not the train supposed to leave early in the morning? It's almost supper time, daughter."

Her father's sarcastic questions, made Hermione giggles hidding a very amused smile.

"First graders, new ones, old students..." Hermione replies, "-if I'm being honest, I really didn't feel like interacting with a bunch of teenagers," she said with a shrug, "I'll rather appear in Hogsmeade and make my way on foot towards the castle."

"Not even because your _Mate_ will be on the train?" Ventrus asks, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, earning a frown from Hermione.

Shaking her head, Hermione mumbles, " _Especially_ because I'd be confined to a tight spot next to... er, _her_." Shaking her head, Hermione asks, "I want to keep my dignity for a day...I'm not sure I can hold myself so close to her...And to what do we owe the teaser mood, Ventrus?"

Ventrus smirked at Hermione's teasing words.

"I could blame you for it," Hermione raises an intrigued brow, "You know I felt it, right? The bond with your Mate, it is very strong, and you two had…"

"Father please-" Hermione halts him wincing at the implications of his words, "-don't say it out loud."

"Very well," The tall brown-haired Vampire chuckles, "As I was saying, it's not like every day I find out that for _once_ in her life, my daughter decides to do the right thing for her kind, her people." Hermione was about to interrupt her father, but a pale hand cut her instantly, "-and nothing pleases me more than knowing you are going to finally fulfill your destiny. Please child, take your Mate and bring glory to our Clan again. You'll see you'll be extremely happy with your soul mate by your side ruling our society, helping human kind as we were supposed to be doing since the beginning."

Hermione tensed at his pleading tone, but nodded at the end earning a small satisfactory smile from his father.

"Good," Ventrus said pleased, "-does she make you happy?" He asks not bothering to hide his concern for his daughter.

"Yes, father. Very." Hermione assured him, holding her wand high smiling softly at Ventrus, "She reciprocates my feelings. She's beautiful and smar, her name is Pansy Parkinson."

With a last smile, Hermione flicks her wand immediately disappearing, leaving Ventrus in the Castle's courtyard smiling fondly and full of hope for her Clan for the first time in _centuries_.

Once alone, Ventrus watch in silence the spot where Hermione had disappeared, thinking.

"Parkinson, why is this last lastname sounds familiar? I shall go and ask the Clan's elders."

::::::::::

 **Hogwarts: Ginny's bedroom; aka, DADA's professor's quarters.**

They have spent the whole week end at Ginny's bedroom. It was the first day of school in the morning, Luna and Ginny had arrived at the castle a few days ago. They had barely exchanged a few words with Headmaster Dumbledore and the other staff members before they excused themselves and call it a night.

Almost twenty-four hours later and the redhead still could not get enough of Luna, just resting, eating slightly and a brief nap before continuing their lewd activities.

Kneeling on the bed, hugging Luna from behind, Ginny rearranged the lover's long blonde mane on her left shoulder and dive into kissing her gently, biting the skin that covered from Luna's shoulder to the lobe on her ear.

Without realizing it, the redhead's had bitten on her own lip with her fangs unconsciously as she felt the blonde becoming literal, pudding in her fingers.

An instinct takes over Ginny, something beyond her self-control, when seeing Luna in such a pleasurable state, a second after a deep growl leaf her throat; her fangs were bared at the feeling of the agitated, almost inhuman heaves of Luna. The blonde rests her head over Ginny's left shoulder as she giggles exposing her neck. The mark she secretly shared with Ginny fully exposed to the redhead's eyes. Ginny's eyes turned scarlet as she senses the intoxicating mixture of Luna's natural essence and the throb of the vein along the exposed neck of the blonde...it was too much for redheaded vampire.

Growling again, this time with anxiety and need, Ginny's carried away by her instinct. Forgetting her own bleeding lip, her sharp fangs, and what this might entail in their lives, the redhead throws both hands at Luna's midsection, holding her still against her own frame, making the blonde groan as the redhead held her tightly without thinking it twice she aimed her fangs to Luna's neck mark.

Ginny realizes the pleasure Luna is being prey of and immediately sucks on the blonde's mark gulping a couple of swigs of the blonde's blood, which pushes her to the edge.

Breathing restlessly, once the sensation of pleasure in their bodies began to subdue, is when Luna turns her neck slightly over her shoulder in order to kiss Ginny on the lips, not caring at all about the taste of copper on the redhead's lips and tongue.

"Bite my lip," Luna breaths against the redhead's lips, "-trust me, my love."

Ginny smiles, knowing very well what was what Luna wants.

At the moment the blood exuded from Luna's lips mingles with the very blood that flowed from the redhead's lips, the deep feeling shared between them re-encouraged them into such state that they both fell on the bed under their knees with a smile on their face, immediately drawn into unconsciousness.

::::::::::

 **Hogwarts: The great hall.**

For Pansy Parkinson, the Hogwarts Express trip and the sorting ceremony that year were a little boring. As each year, the sorting hat still performed its function sending each new wizard or witch to the house that suits them better. The only remarkable thing was Headmaster Dumbledore's speech, when presenting the professors, he hasn't noticed that he was two professors short: the D.A.D.A. Professor; Ginny Wesley, and their new acquisition: Care of Magical Creatures professor, Luna Lovegood. Professor McGonagall shook his head, muttering something to her fellow colleagues.

"Very, well," Headmaster Dumbledore's voice echoed through the large dining hall, silencing the restless students, "-I am sure Professor Weasley must have some technical issues delaying her." he said, "In other order of business, this year..."

At the Slytherin table, voices began to whisper to Pansy making her lose her attention in Dumbledore's speech.

"Hey yo, Parkinson!" some girls called, Greengrass and Bulstrode, "-what the fuck did you do to Professor Weasley? Why she isn't here?!"

Although Ginny Weasley had the reputation of being almost as harsh and demanding as McGonagall, for someone who looked less than thirty years old anyway, the redhead was the typical sexual fantasy among many teenagers of both genders at Hogwarts. The students really liked her.

 _'And here I thought my crush on Professor Weasley had gone unnoticed all those years back,'_ thought Pansy, rolling her eyes in silence without deigning to look or talk to her classmates'. In a couple of years she had gone from being the girl everyone wants to be friends with becoming a totally isolated gal who appreciates her loneliness.

 _'Oh, right, I 'forgot' about Professor Weasley when I meet Mariel,' what happened to her anyways?'_ she sighs _,_ closing her eyes at the sad memory _, 'It's not that I do not lov… like! I-I really like Hermione. But Mariel was th...wait a second!'_ Pansy frowns standing slightly up to get a better look of the tables in the great hall. The Headmaster's voice continues with his welcome speech.

 _'Wasn't Hermione supposed to be here for the sorting ceremony?'_

:::::::

 **Hogwarts: Ginny's bedroom; aka, DADA's professor's quarters.**

She'd arrive at the castle on time. Thinking about paying a visit to her best friend's room before going to the sorting ceremony, so she decides to appear in the middle of Ginny's quarters, in D.A.D.A's professor's bedroom.

Hermione knew that she might find all sorts of objects inside the redhead's bedroom, Ginny wasn't known for being a tidy person. She thought she would see discarded pots, lighters or even creatures scattered/imprisoned in some piled cages in her friend's room, but nothing could have prepared Hermione Ventrue for the image that, barely appearing inside the bedroom Professor of DADA, _greeted_ her.

"Fuck!"

Hermione yelled startled, staring at the bed where Ginny and Luna lie happily naked and covered in blood in each other's arms, "GENEVRA! Holly shit!" This time the shouting was full of worry," A-Are you okay Ginny?"

Wand in hand, pointing directly at the unknown blonde the naked redhead's chest, Hermione drops her luggage on the floor.

"Did this bimboo hurts you, Gin?

Mumbling nonsense, Ginny rolls over in her place hugging Luna closer, who lazily opened a blue eye when she heard Hermione's shouting.

"Er, I do not know if they had told you," Luna whispers, moving mildly away from Ginny, sittingn up taking the sheet under her feet and covering her torso with it, "-but the students' dormitories are on the other Castle's wing." She smiled softly.

"What the fuck are you talking about bimboo?" Hermione hissed, "-let go Ginny and I _might_ spare your life!" She eyed Luna's rigth shoulder covered in dry blood and her equally blood stained lips.

Raising a pale eyebrow, Luna rises her hands up whilst still looking at the strange woman. Out of the corner of her eye, the blonde notices the redhead hugging a pillow mumbling nonsenses in her dream, calling softly her name. She stood up next to the bed.

"You know?" Luna said, curiosity in her tone gazing over the brunette's foreign uniform, "Being a foreign student does not entitle you to be rude to one of your professors." She smiles in amusement as she notices the gears in Hermione's head spin at full speed.

The Hermione was wearing a heavy red coat with blck thick fur around the neck, high leather black boots, under the coat one could see a female version of the Durmstrang Academy uniform; red skirt and blouse with the emblem of said school in the right chest bag.

On the inside, Luna was scared. Seeing herself without a wand and this stranger brown-haired woman was threating her with promises of a very painful death with the wand she pointed at her. The blonde closed her eyes, wishing she had a way to, somehow, disarm the brunette. That or either let her unconscious with a single hit.

Shaking her head, Hermione tighten up the grip on her wand pointing directly at Luna. Suddenly, the brunette's breath hitched, her lungs weren't receiving the much needed oxygen, Hermione's airways felt clogged. She tried to force in a cough, but to no avail.

Deep blue eyes stared down at her, Luna's gaze on her was far beyond vexed and it was irking Hermione's mind. It was something she'd felt oppress her very soul, and it only happens when a new Vampire succumbed to their inner instinct, the b lood thirsty beast of their conscience taking over their normal actions.

She was caught by surprise; she was nothing against this new Vampire. New Vampires had an outstanding mental and physical strength during their first week, when they were under the influence of their first blood swig.

 _'Ginny, what have you done? That blood on your chest... was not yours! But, why turning this woman into a Vampire? How did she earn that privilege?'_

At the sound of rough coughs and glass breaking, pulls Ginny out of her deep slumber, "Mmm, come back to bed babe," she groans softly to Luna, not bothering to open her eyes, "-what's that noise? It's everything alright?" She mumbles against the pillow.

Greenish-blue eyes shoot open as soon as a known presence appeared in her room. Immediately, Ginny sits up looking in shock towards Luna and Hermione. The latest, kneeling at the blonde's feet, consciousness slipping away from her. Hermione held her neck trying to remove the apparently invisible force that was choking her. She might be a vampire, but she needed oxygen for basic body functions. Hermione's face was turning a deep purple shade quickly.

Luna kept her hands up in a peace sign as she watches Hermione squirms in pain in front of her. Never averting her eyes from the almost unconscious brunette.

Forgetting about her own nakedness, Ginny rushes towards Hermione. Kneeling by her side, she starts shaking her, calling her name desperately, "Mione, MIONE!" Twisting her head over her shoulder, she notices Luna's weird catatonic state, "Shit! No, No, No!" Tears began to gather in Ginny's greenish-blue eyes, "LUNA, BABE! LISTEN TO ME," she all but begged, "STOP WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING TO HERMIONE! SHE'S MY FRIEND! PLEASE!" The redhead keeps crying out desperately, "DO NOT LISTEN TO THAT HATEFUL VOICE ON THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD!"

Luna seemed to be in a trance, she wasn't blinking at all, her body was rigid and her eyes had turned completely **white**. Instinct within her was guiding her actions, and said instinct wanted to protect her Mate at all costs.

 _'Damn, Luna can't control her instinct! She's new at this!'_ The redhead thought desperately. _'What would daddy do? Think Ginny, think what had Arthur told you... make her lose her focus!'_ moving quickly, facing Luna, Ginny holds her tightly by the neck kissing her full on the lips, biting Luna's lower lip, hard.

A satisfied moan leaves the blonde's throat following the deepening kiss, her hands began to grope Ginny's hips fervently, losing all trace of focus she had on Hermione.

 _'Is it working? Is Luna loosening her focus on…'_ A series of rough coughs and several deep breaths behind Ginny gave her the answer.

Knowing what is about to happen, she moved her hands behind Luna's body, trapping her as consciousness leaves the blonde after their kiss, collapsing in her arms. Ginny quickly places Luna on her back in the bed. Is then when she turns around in order to attend to Hermione, who was still breathing and coughing.

"W-What t-the fuck!?" Hermione hisses taking Ginny's offered hand, "Who's the bitch just attacked me?!" Hate on her face was almost as palpable as was the loud growl Ginny freed hearing her Mate being called a ' _bitch_ ', "Why did that _whore_ tried to choke me?"

It was too much for Ginny.

Instinctively, the redhead's left hand seizes a hold on Hermione's neck, nails digging on the soft flesh.

"NEVER, AGAIN CALL HER LIKE THAT!" Ginny threatened, "YOU WILL RESPECT LUNA. SHE'S MY MATE!" With that, she finally let go of Hermione's neck making fall on her knees.

A burst of coughs took a hold of the brunette again.

"What the fuck?" Hermione demanded shakily standing up, wand in hand pointing at the blonde behind Ginny, " _Mate_? What the actual fuck? I didn't know you've found your Mate!"

A second of sanity made itself present in Ginny's mind. Immediately she turned showing to Hermione the mark on her nape. In all colors and bright, the shape of a crescent moon and the same black rose going through it stood proud and high on display.

Dropping a bit ungraceful on the floor beneath her, Hermione rests an elbow on her knees whilst she holds her forehead with her free hand shaking her head at the new info. _'Great...Now it's not only me the one with love issues. Ginny has found her Mate, seal the deal and that cute blonde seems to be terrifying strong!'_

"It seems that I owe you a few explanations," Ginny mumbles, covering Luna up gently with a discarded bedsheet, "This's beautiful girl's Luna...and she's-"

"She's your Mate. Yeah, you'd already told me." Hermione snarled, rolling her eyes. "Are you sure she's the one?" She asks snorting in a very unkind manner, "Are you sure she's not just another human who fell for your vampire's seductive charms? How can you possibly be so sure that she just THINKS she loves you, she might as well turn out to be your sex toy. Is she at least good in bed?"

Straightening up in her place, Ginny rose to her full high turning back towards Hermione, displeasure written all over her face at the brunette's unkind words. _'How dare she!?'_ The redhead had to stop herself before slapping her smart mouth friend.

"I'm not going to repeat myself," Ginny growls again at Hermione, showing her bare fangs, "-Luna is my Mate and you WILL respect her! I have been nothing but supportive with the whole thing you have with Pansy for almost a decade!"

Nodding silently, placing her hands on the back of her neck, Hermione stared at the ceiling on the redhead's room whilst sitting cross-legged. Both girls stayed a minute in a rather comfortable silence.

"How was it?" Asks Hermione truly interested. She had read the effects of 'Mating with one's lost half' but she had never been explained how to bear it. She was just told _'In due time you will know what to do.'_

Smiling wistfully, Ginny took in the peaceful silhouette of Luna Lovegood on the bed behind her, _'Will Luna agree to change her last name to Toreador?'_ She playfully thought, smiling dumbly to herself.

"It was… _it_ _is…_ " Ginny giggled like a school girl gazing over Luna's slumbering silhouette, "Beautiful. Just like her." She said earnestly looking back into Hermione's hazel brown eyes.

"That…that doesn't tell me much." Hermione groaned rolling her eyes.

Nodding, Ginny laughs softly, trying to explain the concept to her friend. The very same concept she didn't have very clear before Mating Luna.

"It was a kiss…a rather odd kiss during…you know," she giggled thinking about what she was doing with her Lover…no, her Mate, when it happened, "-the 'Bloody Kiss' statement is the best I can come up with to explain this."

It was Hermione's turn to nod. Carefully, the brunette lowers her hands from the nape of her neck in order to rest them on the floor, one eyebrow arches amused as she notices her best friend in _all her naked glory_ in front of her.

Staring at her in amusement, understanding Hermione's silent question, Ginny starts to laugh soft puffs of breath not caring to covering herself.

Shuffling on the bed, Luna started to recover her consciousness. She stiffened a yawn with a hand over her mouth, she felt great! Suddenly a pair of voices drags her attention. Tilting her head towards the voices, she saw the beautiful and naked back of her girlfrien. She smiled in a bliss ogling her precious curves and disheveled red head. A frown creeps onto her face when another voice started to giggle. The blonde held her body over her elbows eyeing Ginny's companion, narrowing her eyes, she was about to cast a silent spell on the amused brunette sitting on the floor when she hear Ginny's voice.

"C'mon, is not like the first time you see me naked 'Mione. Stop being an ass and gime that shirt!" Ginny demands.

Smirking, Hermione pointed behind Ginny, "I think that you just woked up your lady."

Without looking at Hermione, Luna held the bed sheet over her own body before covering Ginny's with the discarded duvet covering her redhead's modesty. Ginny thanked the cute gesture by kissing her on the chin, then on the cheek and finally on the lips making the blonde sighs and close her eyes at the tender contact.

Hermione eyed Luna, who was now hugging Ginny from behind, each one covering their own modesty the best they could, "Sorry love, but you're talking to a stranger, and you're naked." Hermione raised her eyebrow, "She's a stranger to me, for what I've heard I'd guess she's your friend."

"Are you alright babe?" Ginny asks in concern.

"Uh? Why wouldn't I?" Luna asks blinking rapidly earning a glare from the redhead. Giggling, she adds, "Ooh, er, is it because of what I did to her?" She points a Hermione making the brunette blink uneasy, she remember, "-to be honest, I don't know what happened…I am not sure what took over me." She mused.

"I'll explain that to you when we are properly dressed," the redhead said softly, turning around slowly in order to kiss the blonde again, but an annoyed cough behind them broke them apart.

 _'Apparently these two are so head over heels for one another that they almost forgot that I was here'_ thought Hermione amused, _'I'll let them be next time, see where that leads…'_

"Yeah…about earlier…" Hermione says awkwardly, scratching the back of her head, "-I'm sorry. I thought you attacked my friend, the blood on her chest and neck, also the blood on your lips, those things freaked me out." She added looking apologetic.

Luna shook her head, stretching her hand from behind Ginny, "I'm Luna Lovegood," she beams at Hermione, "-I'm a professor too, Care of magical creatures!" She informs happily apparently forgetting their previous encounter.

With a hint of hesitance, Hermione took Luna's hand and hazelnut eyes locked in what was supposed to be blue ones, instead, the blonde's blue irises were tinted with little red spider web-like strings encircling the pupil. _'Oh boy, Ginn, she'll be an amazing Mate!'_ The brunette thought smiling towards Luna.

"Oh, dear blood," Hermione sighs, shaking Luna's hand, "-You're a professor? C'mon Ginny!"

Luna smiled and giggled at Hermione's words.

"You know what," the brunette sighed tiredly eying the watch on her wrist, "We will talk about this later…I am already running late for the sorting ceremony, and too tired to deal with…whatever you two are scheming. And-"

Luna interrupts her, "Oh, Are you a professor too?!" She asks, excited that her Mate's friend was a professor, "Sorry about taking you for a student, but your clothing is not a professor material and-"

Shaking her head, Hermione smirked at Luna looking into Ginny's direction. The redhead had gone noticeably quiet.

"I am a student."

Frowning, Luna asks, "But...you look Ginny's age," Hermoine nods, "-why are you here as a student and not as a..."

"Oh," Hermione smirked, "-she doesn't know, Gin? About what we are up to?"

Ginny mumbled something under her breath, shaking her head slowly, but it didn't reach Hermione's ears, therefore the higher ranked Vampire felt the need to mess with her friend's Mate…just a little for the night. _'It's been a while!'_

"Er," the red head mumbled dumbly, "-we've been together for about-"

"-four weeks," Luna adds kissing Ginny's cheek.

"Thanks love," the redhead kissed her on the cheek too, "-yeah, about four weeks and I hadn't had the time to explain _everything_ about our Clan. She does know the _basics,_ but not about your rank or mine, because…"

Rising a knowing brow, Hermione's smirk grew wider, " _BECAUSE!_ You're being busy fucking like rabbits!" She sneers, "I get it, I'd be at it too if I had my girl so close to me…or if I had a little bit less responsibility at the Castle with Ventrus," She mumbles averting her eyes from the cute couple.

And with that, the brown haired girl vanished into a smokescreen leaving the two alone one more time.

Ginny was smiling wholeheartedly at her best friend's odd behavior. Then it suddenly hits her.

"Oh, dear Blood!" The redhead gasped startling Luna, who was picking up some robes to redress herself in order to go downstairs at the great hall.

"What is it, love?"

"Hermione's here!"

Blinking amused, the blonde replied, "Yeah, I noticed, I just talked to her."

Rolling her eyes, ignoring Luna's sarcastic tone, Ginny continues, "No, she wasn't supposed to be _here_ , we wanted to wait until her Mate was out of Hogwarts but," at that Luna raised a brow, "-she's here because she's ready to claim her Mate! Something huge must be happening at our parent's Castle!"

:: **TBC** ::

* * *

 **Like it!?**

 ** _Leave a comment and lemme know what do you think about it! The lack of feedback turns me down :'(_**

 _English's not my first language, so GRAMMAR NAZIS BE NICE!_

 **REMEMBER:**

 **THIS STORY IT'S ALREADY FINISHED, I am just waiting for you to ASK FOR A NEW UPDATE!**


	12. I've found her

Hello!

 **…**

 **Thank you guys for asking via PM or RWV to update this FF, here's anew chappy!**

 **…**

 ** _Summary:_**

Hermione and Pansy are together again now in Hogwarts.  
Someone from the past will make their appearance, bringing an awful cliffhanger at the end of this chapter.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _\- Sorry in advance to all my Hufflepuff readers, I love your house but I probably made a rude commentary...well technically it was Hermione xD, please don't hate me._

 _\- Hermione is not going to be in Gryffindor…so please don't be mad at me._

 _\- This chapter contains strong language and the original version some smut, but trying to avoid some dickheads to report my acct (yeah, Icuss a lot, I don't give a F...) in this site I post the smutless version._

* * *

 **"Was it fate?"**

 **By:** DeyoChan

 **CH XII; I'VE FOUND HER.**

 **WAITING**

 _'Damn ... that girl has great potential, she's damn powerful. Fuck! If it had not been for Gin, the blonde would've smothered me to death.'_

Shaking her head from the chilling images and sensations Ginny's Mate had forced Hermione to feel she reappears herself inside a washroom near the Great Hall. The sound small talk and laughter let her know she was close to the exchange student group who were waiting their turn for the sorting ceremony.

Smoothing her uniform Hermione comes out of her hiding spot, noticing the students were wearing different uniforms from Hogwarts, _'Luna's a great addition to the Toreador clan...Arthur and Molly will be delighted to meet her.'_ She thought smiling to herself.

The Ventrue brunette reaches a small group of students waiting outside the Great Hall doors, all of them were about to study their senior year at Hogwarts. Among the students she could distinguish the unique uniforms of the magical schools Uagandou, Mahoutokoro, Koldovstoretz, and Beauxbatons' blue robes.

 _'Uh, interesting. There's no one from Castelobruxo this year.'_ She thought with a smirk on her face remembering Pansy's last girlfriend.

Feeling observed, the Vampire turns to her left and found a girl staring at her nervously, ignoring her schoolmates next to her. Hermione smiled softly to the amethyst eyed blonde and feeling caught, she smiled shyly.

Unable to stop the coquettish smile on her face, Hermione winks at the blonde girl noticing the beautiful pixie haircut. At the Vampire's flirtatious gesture, the blonde blushes, hard, averting amethyst eyes timidly, flipping her hair, letting Hermione see that at the base of her neck was a shoulder-length dyed blue dreadlock.

Hermione giggles softly at the blonde's timid reaction, and she was amazed when said blonde rises meet her eyes again, said blonde's eyes where a different color.

 _'Weren't her eyes amethyst?'_

Hermione's hazel brown eyes meet blue ones; apparently the girl's eye color changed because of… something.

Blinking, Hermione grins at the girl, noticing the blonde's eyes turn back to amethyst again looking a bit less nervous. _'Maybe it's an ability that's triggered by her emotions... fascinating. I must get to know her.'_ She was about to approach the blonde and greet her properly when a sweet voice halts her.

A clearing of a throat made Hermione turn and look to her right, the soft smile of Ginny's Mate greets her.

"Good evening everyone," Luna's voice draws the students' attention, "-My name is Luna Lovegood," She introduced herself gazing over the students dressed in different robes, "-I'm the CMC professor or, Care of Magical creatures for those who are unfamiliar with the acronym. I'm sorry for making you wait.' She said sweetly.

 _'Good thing she's dressed properly,'_ Hermione thought with a mocking smile on her face. Luna was now dressed in an elegant lilac tunic wearing light make up. Slowly she took out a watch checking the time.

"There are still a few minutes before we enter, I hope you have taken advantage of the walk along the black lake and get to know each other better because you are standing next to a very possible roommate." A new voice spoke loudly behind the students, "Professor Lovegood and I will lead you to the sorting area behind this door." A red-haired woman spoke looking around the new students in front of her pointing the Great Hall's door.

Hermione's snorted at the seriousness in her friend's voice. Ignoring her friends sneer, Ginny's attention was caught by the small giggle of a young raven-haired man dressed in a golden robe.

"I beg your pardon mister ...?" Ginny's serious voice interrupts the young man.

Surprised, he responds instinctively in his native language: Japanese.

Luna tilts her head, smiling softly; Hermione stifles a laugh as some of her companions laugh in amusement their classmate's first contact with the rigid red-haired teacher.

Arching a brow, Ginny asks for silence raising a hand having immediate results. Smiling half-heartedly, she responds to whatever the young man has said in his native tongue earning a couple of laughs from other students dressed in simple Chinese necklace black silk blazers and the same material black trousers, just like the boy beneath the golden robes.

 _'Uh, they seem to be from the same school, why aren't they wearing the same Golden robe as their classmates?'_

Luna's amused laugh at the end of the student rows startles more than one of them since most of them hadn't understood what Ginny had said.

"Eh..." stammering, the raven-haired lad said reverencing respectfully, "-m-my name is Kyoshiro Hino-Aino, I'm from Mahoutokoro school of magic ma'am."

With an equally respectful reverence, a total of four students -including Kyoshiro, leaned in Ginny's direction. The redhead smiles greeting them back with a small reverence as well.

"My name is Ginevra Weasley, and I am the Hogwarts' D.A.D.A. professor." She finally introduced herself, "Now," she says, looking in Luna's direction, "Let's get inside the Great Hall, **_its sorting time_!** "

The group of students nods nervously, turning their eyes towards the now Great Hall's opening doors, a dull sound of short claps and whistles welcomes them to the world that Hogwarts was offering them.

Ginny and Luna ask them to be followed towards the podium where Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. She smiled at the two youngest school teachers noticing that they hadn't forgotten about their responsibilities to the new students.

...

 **SORTING CEREMONY.**

"…-so help me out to welcome to our foreign friends," cheerfully asks headmaster Dumbledore, "-whereas it's a bit unorthodox to sort newcomer students during the same ceremony as first graders," he said, stopping his speach only to look directly towards Professor Lovegood when she opened the Great Hall's door, escorting a small group of senior students behind her, "-this particular group asked to go through the most complete experience Hogwarts could offer them, starting with a proper sorting ceremony."

Smiling widely towards Ginny and Luna, and the senior students behind them, Dumbledore cheerfully exclaims, "Welcome to Hogwarts, students from Koldovstoretz, Beauxbatons, Uagandou, Mahoutokoro and Durmstrang!"

At the end of their headmaster's words, Hogwarts' students gazed over the newcomer students applauding politically at the pair of Professors guiding them through the Great Hall's middle corridor. Ginny, with a serious demeanor, guiding the young students towards the waiting area, whilst Luna smiles lovely watching in longing and admiration how little her alma mater had changed these past years.

 _'Obviously you were going to make a grand entrance,'_ Pansy Parkinson thought as she smiled goofily ogling the only red robe among the group of students in different uniforms, _'-that beautiful, sexy brown mane...there is no doubt, there you are: Hermione.'_

When the applause ends, at the Slytherin table, a couple of voices took Pansy out of her self-absorbed pursuit.

"Wow, there are a lot of guys out there this year." Millicent Bulstrode's voice spoke with disdain, "I hope they're people with good status...you know." She snarls prompting a laugh from the blonde next to Pansy, the latest rolls her eyes bored before the implied.

"What is it Parkinson?" The blonde next to Pansy asks smirking, "Have you seen any girl that is worth of your time? Oh, wait," she laughs obnoxiously, "-worthy for you means, well, anyone who has boobs and a vagina, who isn't it?" She spat in a mocking manner.

Rolling her, Pansy leans closer to the blonde, "If I were you, my dear Daphne, I would be careful of what I'm saying," she whispers, smirking, "I don't see you wearing a prefect badge and... _Oh_ , Look at that!" the raven-haired girl said, pointing at the prefect badge pinned to her robe laughing smugly, "-it seems that it's me the one who has a way to subtract points for inappropriate behavior against a superior."

Gaping without making a sound, the laughter around them being muffled by the sorting ceremony, Daphne started to shake her head no until she recovers her voice.

"B-But we're from the same house!" The blonde hisses, "Will you subtract points from your own house?!"

Turning her gaze towards the selection area, Pansy shrugs resting her chin in the palm of her hand as she continues to watch the sorting hat shout _'Gryffindor'_ to a foreign tall redhead girl.

"To be honest, I couldn't care less if Slytherin loses a hundred points in one single day. I can retrieve them by myself within another day...and if by doing it, I can get away annoying you, hell yeah I would." She smiles half-heartedly as the blonde bemoans in annoyance.

 _'Come on, Hermione, look over here!'_ Thought Pansy frustrated, she wanted to make eye contact with her Vampire lover as soon as she noticed Hermione's analyzing the place, starting with the Lions' table.

"Wow, who's that hottie?" Bulstrode asked, "Apparently she's Durmstrang's only student."

"You're right, she's very pretty," said a young man next to Pansy, "I hope she gets sorted into Slytherin, that way I'll have a reason to get to know her, you know...pure blood and that stuff."

Pansy felt her blood boil; they were talking about _her girl_! The raven-haired girl holds her annoyance behind a serious and impassive facade.

 _'They are going to pay for this!'_

Pansy's ire banished as she smiles amusedly as hazel eyes dugs onto hers, Hermione grins at her broadly as her name was yelled by Professor McGonagall.

 _"From Durmstrang, Hermione Granger!"_

…

 **THE SORTING HAT.**

Hermione felt the eyes of the curious Hogwarts' students on her as she walks toward the sorting seat. _'Will it be because of the red robes?'_

Trying to stay calm, Hermione begins to scour the tables behind her in search of her girlfriend.

 _'Oh yeah Pansy, you're my girlfriend…damn, now that I think about this, I haven't asked her properly…'_

The Ventrue heir's thoughts were stopped by Professor McGonagall when she started to call the students in order to be sorted.

 _"Alekseev Nikolay, from Koldovstoretz!"_ Hearing his name, a tall, muscular young man in his traditional school's uniform made his way towards the bench waiting for the selection hat to land above his blond head.

Completely ignoring the handsome young man to be selected, Hermione stares at tables behind her starting with the one where it's students wore blue and bronze tones in their robes, above this table stood its emblem: A black eagle in front a blue and bronze background.

 _'Nice bird...though, I can't see Pansy sit there,'_ Hermione thought sending her gaze to the next table.

Adorned in golden and scarlet colors, Hermione smiles when she sees the house's emblem: 'A Lion, I suppose there are worse things. Nope, definitely Pansy does not share a room with any of these…brutes." She mumbles mentally seeing that some of the Lion's table students were having an arm-wrestling trying not to attract the professor's attention.

The names continued, _"From Beauxbatons, Alessia Delacroix!"_ as did Hermione's pursuit for Pansy.

The next table, Hermione observes was covered in yellow and black tones just as its emblem: A badger. The Ventrue's heir suppresses a laugh, _'Nope. Pansy definitely has nothing to do in a house where a badger is their inspiration...'_

 _"From Uagandou, Frimpong Cisse!"_

Professor McGonagall's voice echoed behind Hermione as she calls another student to the podium, but the Vampire was too focused on her quest to hear the professor's voice.

 _"From Beauxbatons, Favreau Delphine!"_

Hermione had found Pansy. She was sitting at a table basked in green and silver tones, a serpent was its emblem and students had this aristocratic air. She smiles at the sight of a nonchalant Pansy Parkinson looking straight at her and it when Pansy smiled, amused, resting her hands calmly over the table in front of her, that professor McGonagall's words sunk in her head.

 _"From Durmstrang, Hermione Granger!"_

A nudge on her side takes Hermione out of her stupor. She turns to look at the same pixie-cut blonde from earlier, smiling at her. Softly she whispers, "A-Are you, Hezmiope?"

"Here!" Hermione replied, raising her hand in the air without looking away from Pansy, who at that moment was watching her fingernails with amusement with all her attention.

 _'What a tease!'_ Hermione huffs in amusement.

Walking towards the stool, Hermione waits for the hat to be placed above her head and she's sure she just heard Ginny's giggles behind her.

 _'Ugh, Ginevra Toreador you are so death! Let me put my nails on your...'_ A sudden and light weight was placed on her head forcing her to silence her thoughts.

 _'Magnificent!'_ A voice above her head says excitedly, _'Exceptional_.'

Hermione, who hadn't paid any attention during the sorting, was startled to hear that voice in her head.

 _'Dear Blood, tell me I'm not losing my shit ...'_

 _'Oh no, no, you're not losing anything my dear.'_ The voice whispers.

"Holy crap!" Hermione screeches aloud, earning a round of laughs from her schoolmates, and a big frown from Professor McGonagall, "-s-sorry, this thing startled me."

 _'I am not a thing and do not worry. Oh my, my,'_ said delighted the sorting hat, _'-you are the third person of your...nature, who has had an interest in taking classes with other humans at Hogwarts.'_ Whispers graciously, _'To what do we owe the honor, Miss Ven-. Oh Merlin, you are not just a simple Vampire, you are the heir of the ruling clan!_ ' He chuckles.

"Eh, how are you supposed to work?" Hermione asks uncomfortably, "Are you reading my mind?" Irritation was audible in her voice.

 _'Precisely!'_ He giggles, _'I promise to find the best house for you, Miss Ventrue, and-'_

"Listen to me, you little piece of rag," Hermione hisses just the hat could hear her, "-put me _anywhere_ but with the ones with the Snake's symbol and I'll come back and tore you apart with my bare hands." She threatens the hat, "And if you're reading my mind, you already know I'm not playing arou- "

 _'SLYTHERIN!'_

The sorting hat shouted, hopping out of Hermione's head, not wanting to taste her ire. Professor McGonagall grabs the flying hat before pointing the direction towards the Slytherin table.

Making her way to the green and silver table, Hermine chuckles when she sees Pansy looking at her with a smug smile and a mischievous glare. Hermione's heart flutter and almost stops before the very unique welcoming gesture Pansy gives her.

...

 **SLYTHERIN TABLE**

Watching Hermione takes a seat, waiting to be placed in a house, Pansy turns her attention towards her nails inspecting them with feigned interest. A chill runs down her back, happiness and joy fluttering in her chest as she witnesses, perhaps the quickest and satisfying selection of the day.

 _'SLYTHERIN'_ The Sorting Hat all but yelled.

Immediately, Pansy's vision remains frozen in her nails. The pleased laughter of her schoolfellows startles her.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" Pansy asks aloud, watching Daphne muttering to herself nonsenses.

"You'd better keep your pawns away from the Durmstrang girl. I saw her first!" Daphne hissed as Hermione made her way towards the Slytherin table, "Scoot over Parkinson!" The blonde growls, pushing Pansy aside, "She deserves to be next to the best of our class!"

Raising an eyebrow, seeing that Hermione stands behind them, Pansy nods, green eyes never leaving hazel brown ones.

"You're right Greengrass," says Pansy with a big smirk on her face, "-unfortunately, you're not the best of our Class."

Waving her wand lazily, without saying a word, a strong air stream pushes Greengrass away from Pansy's side. leaving a "free" spot next to her. Grinning, the raven-haired girl stands up revering towards Hermione offering the 'unoccupied' space.

Taking Hermione's hand in hers, Pansy says, "My name is Pansy Parkinson, prefect of our house. Let me welcome you to the Slytherin house," bowing her head in an elegant courtesy.

Giggling at the adorable and the presumptuous display of affection, and power, Hermione decides to follow the game along.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Parkinson. My name's Hermione Granger," the Vampire responds by taking Pansy's left hand, bringing it close to her lips in a chivalrous gesture and kissing the back of said hand elegantly as she smiles coquettishly.

A clearing of a throat behind them, makes Hermione roll her eyes at the interruption.

Stretching her hand pretentiously, a blonde introduced herself, "Hi, I am Daphne Greengrass, daughter of-"

"No wanting to be rude," interrupts Hermione, "-but I'm not interested in knowing who your _father_ is." She spat with disdain turning and winking at Pansy, a gesture that earned some laughter and made some others bemoan in annoyance.

Pansy could hear the last name of the selected list, _"Katia Vólkova, From Koldovstoretz."_ who was making her way towards the Slytherin table.

The blonde student was completely petrified with a difficult expression to read on the face when she saw the raven-haired girl smiling at Hermione.

"P-Pansy?" The blonde suddenly asks, "-h-how have you been?" she whispers as she sits down in front of Pansy and Hermione, the latter frowning at the softness on the amethyst-eyed blonde's tone of voice.

"Er," Pansy struggles, "Yes. I'm Pansy Parkinson, do I know you?"

Blushing, averting her gaze from Pansy, the blonde shakes her head shyly, and looking away from the pair in front of her.

For the rest of the feast, Hermione didn't miss the stealthy glances the blonde named 'Katia' sends towards her girl when the raven-haired girl was utterly distracted.

...

 **SLYTHERIN DUNGEONS**

For the first time, since she wore the prefect badge, Pansy was pleased for being the escort of the four new senior students of the Slytherin house, including Hermione. The group followed Pansy to the dungeons while she was telling them the basics of the road, corridors, walls and stairs of their new home: Hogwarts.

"...and finally," Pansy said, "-this stone wall is the door to our common room. In order to access you will need a password, which will be posted on the bulletin board and changed every two weeks."

The first thing Hermione and the new students noticed upon entering was the lighting of the lamps and the green roof along the elegant leather armchairs and wooden tables as well as the humid and cold environment.

"Very well, let's see," Pansy said reaching into her pocket for a parchment, "Katia Vólkova and Laura Ba-Bambino." she called.

The blonde with the cute haircut hides behind the named Bambino, timidly looking at Pansy thru reddened cheeks, waiting for indications. Pansy seems to notice the girl's strange behavior she cleared her throat a few times before speaking again.

"Right, you two will share a room along with Bulstrode, Greengrass and Davis." Pansy nods at both girls. "That's the ladder to the senior year's girl's bedroom."

Nodding, the Bambino girl was already climbing the stairs as the blonde Vólkova look over Pansy one last time.

"Good evening Vólkova, see you tomorrow in class, I hope," Pansy said, seeing the blonde didn't move from her spot.

Nodding dumbly, the blonde's amethyst eyes stuck again with longing in Pansy's frame. The girl finally says goodbye heading towards her shared room so the prefect continues her labors.

"Hi-no-A-ino?" Pansy asked, "Er, have I said it correctly?" The young man nods, a tall Asian boy with black hair and bright blue eyes smiled softly at the raven-haired girl, "Your roommate will be Zabini. I see you have the equivalent of a Head Boy. You'll be sharing a room with him in one of the double rooms, over there," she indicates to the quiet young man, who after a slight bow follows Pansy's indications.

Once alone, Hermione smiles evilly whispering, _"I wonder where will I 'sleep', Miss Parkinson."_ She said making quotation marks on the words sleep, "Although…you already know I'd rather _not_ sleep."

Chuckling, rolling her eyes, Pansy raises an eyebrow before saying conspiratorially, "And I'm sure you had NOTHING to do with the new room arrangement," Hermione smiles amused, shrugging, "Figures...come on, follow me. You will share room with the best student of this school."

"Oh, and is that student, a tall, sexy with raven-haired girl with beautiful green eyes?"

"Keep your distance," Pansy warns in a hissing tone as they walk towards their shared room, "-literally, the walls have ears in this place. You don't want to be the first gossip on the school," she says, opening the door smiling smugly, letting Hermione take a look around, "-welcome to your room…Miss Granger."

…

 **PANSY'S BEDROOM**

After their impromptu sexy activities, Hermione was resting her forehead in the crook of Pansy's neck, she could feel the girl beneath her twitch slightly, her ragged breath hitting the crown of her brown mane trying to relax and breath normally again.

Still without moving away from her, Hermione moved up sighing gently at the warm feeling of Pansy's soft skin against hers, making her way from her chest to the teen's lips kissing them softly, smiling when she felt Pansy reciprocate each single small kiss. Soon, Hermione found herself kissing her lover's chin and her neck's pulse point.

 _'Dear Blood, she tastes as delicious as she smells!'_ She thought moaning at the taste and at the incredible and arousing sensation she was being victim of, forgetting slightly about Pansy's nails digging into her back again while she sucks on her neck.

Hovering above her, lips stained with blood, Hermione feels Pansy retract her nails from her shoulder-blade. With blushing cheeks, Pansy brings close to her face said hand in order to survey it.

"Oh Merlin," the raven-haired girl sighs, "-I'm so sorry 'Mione, I just scratched your back and-" she was silenced by a finger on her lips.

 _'This is it…I need…fuck, I need to feel complete, but I want to do this because she want it too...I'll be damn selfish if I claim her without her consent.'_

"D-Do you," Hermione cleared her raspy throat, "-Do you trust me, Pansy?"

Shutting her eyes slowly, Pansy went silent for a full minute before sighing and opening her beautiful green eyes again.

"It's been crazy, isn't it?" the teen asks rhetorically earning a confused look from the Vampire, "-I've thought about it, and felt the need of you these past weeks," she said, gazing from her bloody hand to Hermione's bloody lips, "-and I, I don't care about that stupid thing about being mates before even being born, destinies entwined and shit," a cute snort leaves Hermione's lips making Pansy smile fondly, "-but I do care about you, here right now…and I-I"

"And you?" Hermione eagerly asks.

"I am ready," Pansy said with a serious voice, running her fingers thru Hermione's sweaty bangs, "-I-I love you and I can't, I cannot imagine living a life in which you are not by my side."

Hermione was speechless for a moment as her brain tried to process the news. In a second her lips were greedily sucking again passionately over the mark she left on Pansy's neck.

Gathering a small amount of blood, she said, "Put your nails back on my mark, inside the wound, don't worry, it doesn't really hurt," she whispers to Pansy, "-coat your fingers in my blood and bring it to your lips."

With a worried frown, Pansy does what she was told. Once she feels her fingers soaked in Hermione's blood, she brings the hand to her lips and a strange need to lick them clean takes full possession of Pansy's mind.

Sucking her fingers, Pansy collects Hermione's blood inside her mouth without swallowing it. At the taste of Hermione's blood, she moans in pleasure and need, as soon as the red liquid touched her tongue a strange need of possessing Hermione again was taking over her body.

Watching Pansy's lips completely stained with her blood, Hermione felt unable to avoid a chill running down her spine. Allowing instinct to take over the next and final step sealed their destiny.

Finally finding their lost half, their life partner and Mate; finally giving Hermione that part of her, she never knew she missed: A soul.

The moment the blood enters the other's system, thanks to the saliva they were sharing due to the heated kiss; both girls could feel something strong gripping the deepest part of their body forcing them to break apart.

 _'At least Pansy was dragged to unconsciousness as soon as the first wave hit us…'_ she thought looking at her girlfriend's unconscious silhouette beneath her.

Hermione could feel her blood burn, and it felt like it was spreading from her navel to every limb of her body with such strength and so quickly that suddenly she couldn't stop darkness to become all she could see.

 _'Hello darkness...'_

…

 **I'VE FOUND HER**

Entering the indicated room, Katia Vólkova greets her three new companions politically and decides to say goodbye early. Closing tightly and charming the curtains around her bed with a muffler spell.

Taking a small canteen out of her pocket's robe, she drinks the strange concoction that tastes funny but not unpleasant at all. A strong chill ran through her back with the third gulp before storage the small canteen on a hidden pocket in her robe.

Making sure the curtains give her the necessary visual and auditory privacy; she pulls out of her trunk an old blue looking diary. She carefully takes her wand out whispering a spell until the diary began to vibrate.

Anxiously, the blonde wrote down in the enchanted journal with a regular feather and ink, _"Mistress, I've found them."_ Just as the sentence was finished, the ink was absorbed by the dry pages. The response of the recipient of the message was now responding, she knew it because new ink began to appear over the dry diary sheets.

 _-Did you find the Vampire that's been hiding as a teacher qt Hogwarts?_

"I've found Miss Granger."

 _-Who's that?_

"I've found Hermione, though she goes by Granger as a last-name now."

 _\- Cuastecomate, the one I'm looking for goes by the last-name Ventrue._

A couple of minutes passed without a reply. Finally Katia's chatting mate wrote down on the parchment.

 _\- Are you absolutely sure this is the SAME Hermione I'm after?-_

"Positive, Mistress."

 _-How can you be so sure? Their names are not the same ones.-_

"I thought about it, but it's her. She's the same person in that old picture of yours, the one you showed me months ago, she hasn't aged at all. "

 _-Terrific! Keep the plans going, found the Vampire teacher and don't you dare to do anything stupid Mariel. I'm on my way to Scotland to that Village we heard about; After I'm done with those insufferable creatures I'll find you in Hogsmeade.-_

Sighing, Mariel Cuastecomate, closes and hides her diary on a secret compartment in her trunk. Thinking about Pansy and that Vampire girl Hermione, the woman slowly started to get ready for bed.

"Hurry up Mistress, in two more weeks the black moon will be upon us ..."

'I hope we wipe out this world soon from each and every Vampire. That Hermione girl is quite flirtatious, she took my inspecting look for a flirtatious glare and she thought that my annoyance at her disgusting Vampiric scent for a blush...I hope Mistress Fleur arrives quickly to that Vampire village in Scotland and finish them slowly and absorbs as much power as she can in the most painful way possible.'

 **::TBC::**

* * *

 **Like it!?**

 ** _Leave a comment and lemme know what do you think about it! The lack of feedback turns me down :'(_**

 _English's not my first language, so GRAMMAR NAZIS BE NICE!_

 **REMEMBER:**

 **THIS STORY IT'S ALREADY FINISHED, I am just waiting for you to ASK FOR A NEW UPDATE!**


	13. Not so pleasant news

Hello!

 **…**

 **Thank you guys for asking via PM or RWV to update this FF, here's anew chappy!**

 **…**

 ** _Summary:_**

 _Fleur is scheming very naughty things, and we get to know part of her plan and horrid actions._  
 _Pansy and Hermione's date were interrupted, and a few none pleasant news was aired._  
 _Arthur Toreador (Ginny's father, remember that Ginny changed her 'real' last name when she became a professor at Hogwarts) is finally going to be introduced into this story._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Contains suggestive themes, rough kisses, swears, dirty talk...You know the good stuff xD_

 _Oh, and my interpretation of vampire bonding during sex: **The Bloody kiss** ; __but as you're reading this in **FFnet** you'll get the **PG-13**...ish version of it. **Go** to my **AO3** acct (same username and story name) to have the shameless **smutty** **version**._

* * *

 **"Was it fate?"**

 **By:** DeyoChan

 **CH XIII; NOT PLEASANT NEWS**

 **…**

 **Somewhere in Scotland**

They were smiling maliciously, watching down from the top of the Castle that used to serve as a fortress to the village leaders, the village that was now on fire.

Fleur Delacour was the smiling individual that leaded the massacre of the unsuspected Vampire village in the hidden high mountains of Scotland.

Elegant and beautiful houses were in flames, some of them were still exploding on the outskirts of the village, bodies on the street lay lifeless, people howling in pain, crying out for help, desolate and terrified cries could be heard everywhere whilst at the blonde Dhampir's feet of lay a calcined body. Smirking, Fleur held the head of the unconscious woman in between a hand right in front of her mouth as she drank from the still warm body the reminded blood in the body as she hummed a happy melody. But her joy was cut short by an intruder.

"We've got them ma´am." A hoarse voice called behind Fleur.

Eyes rolling in boredom, the blonde moves away from the now blood-dry body. Licking her lips, she releases the victim from her hands retracting her fangs from her victim tossing it aside carelessly.

Watching the female body fall into the ground, Fleur glances at the body in disgust. Using her wand, the blonde giggles before sending a flaming hex to the body, in less than ten seconds it became nothing but a pile of ashes. A deep and quick chill ran through the body of the intruder at the sight before him: Fleur was glowing red, a big halo of an odd light surrounds her, like the magic beneath that beam of light was trying to enter Fleur's body.

Finally, after a few agonizing seconds, Fleur was kneeling on one knee glowing brightly in the dark. A scarlet gloss radiating from her body with every step she takes towards the men behind the man who interrupts her earlier. Raising a hand, putting it over the head of the man in front of her, Fleur points at him with the palm of her open hand concentrating on her next move.

"Er, what are you trying to-" the man's voice, a tall, muscular brunette with rough features, was interrupted by a red beam that was thrown from the center of Fleur's hand.

A gasp and a shout of horror was muffled immediately at the sight of the tall brunette turning into a rock statue petrified in a terrified pose. Grinning, Fleur began to jump merrily in her spot as she looked at the hand with which she has attacked the surprised man. Glancing at the lifeless body at her feet, the blonde points with one finger directly to his forehead, drawing a horizontal line causing the blood of the skin of the deceased to sprout out of it at the uncovering and removal of the cover of the brains victim's scalp.

Laughing out loud, Fleur sees the brain slides off the deceased's body, just the same way the corpses she had left behind her on the floor laid. Sharpening her senses to the utmost, she heard the uncertain mumbles in horror that followed her actions.

Without even turning around, she simply threw a new attack –the same one she had just stolen from her victim, directly to another unprepared minion, pulling off a collective gasp from the small group of vampire warriors.

"Oh," Fleur groans annoyed as she sees where her attack has hit, "-it's just you," she adds rolling her eyes, "-I hope you have good news though." She stares at the vampires.

Terrified, the small squad of young Vampires against the beliefs of the regent clan and the Camarilla, known as Sabbat, dwindles dumbly before Fleur: none of them wanted to talk to the powerful blonde. They had agreed to help Fleur to defeat the leader of the Ventrue clan if at the end of their war she respected the Sabbat covenants: the freedom to create their own destiny without being hindered by the reputations and dictations of their elders and that no Sabbat has to lay down their life for cowards who cannot take care of their own matters.

The leaders of the Sabbath revolution against the Camarilla joined Fleur in their thirst for revenge against their oppressors before the promise of exterminating each and every one of the Camarilla's followers, promising the oh so desired freedom that the oppressed offspring of the Sabbath had yearned for so many centuries. All Sabbat adhere to a code of conduct called 'The Code of Milan,' which preaches loyalty to sect and pack mates, and to one's own freedom within the sect, as long as one's own good is never placed above the good of the Sabbat itself.

Finally, a young black haired man takes a step forward.

"Madam Delacour," In a firm voice, the black haired man speaks, "-it is done. We've captured this village's remaining elders." He says, pretending indifference, when he was dying on the inside of panic by being in the presence of the unstable blonde.

A twisted grin appears on Fleur's face as she squealed with happiness, "Amazing! Very good lill'vampires!" she pats him gleefully on the head earning a collective silence from the group around them, "Did you find something about this village in particular?"

Shifting uncomfortably, the black-haired man glances over his comrades before he speak, "Y-Yes, they... we captured three old women, and-" he mumbles, causing Fleur to raise a brow interested in what he was going to say, "-apparently the this village's Chief tenant was the last direct descendant of the Lamia bloodline. "

Raising a brow, rolling her eyes huffing, Fleur extends her right hand in front of her creating a blue fireball, "Pff, everyone knows well that Lilith's bloodline has been extinct for centuries," she says, walking a step away from the black-haired man, "Why are you telling me lies?" she asks, stroking the young man's cheek with her free hand.

Swallowing, the black-haired man continues, "I-It's true, I've seen their mark."

"Have you now?" Fleur asks as she plays with the fireball on top her fore and middle finger, "-what would that mark be?"

"For starters, this village is made of only vampire females," he points to the dismembered and bleeding female bodies scattered on the sidewalks and the street, "-and two," he says opening his jacket, taking something from the pocket placing it in Fleur's outstretched hand, "-I guess you might have your doubts, so I decided to bring with me evidence."

There, in Fleur's hand, lies a piece of whitish burned skin with a tattoo on it. Not any tattoo, but a symbol of the hitherto believed, extinct Lamia clan: A clan of the purest and darkest bloodline founded by Lilith herself, Adam's first wife.

Eyes wide open and an amused smirk, Fleur nod, extinguishing the fire that was still dancing over her finger in order to follow the tattoo's lines with her fingers tips: A Medusa's head in black ink.

 _'Simple, simple and clean ... no doubt this is the symbol of the first members of the Lamia clan...'_

"Excellent!" Fleur enthusiastically shouts, "Markus is it?" She asks making the dumbfounded man to nod, "Take me to this woman!" The blonde demands grinning startling the vampires behind her.

Nodding quickly again, the young black-haired man beckons the blonde Dhampir to follow him up the hill where the recently extinct Clan's Castle was still on fire.

 _'I had not only exterminated a village today from these undesirable pariahs, but now I can turn anyone who crosses my path into stone! I cannot wait to see what these three old ladies have to offer me! '_

…

 **Hogwarts, Luna's quarters**

Classes have been as fun as ever, or so thought Luna. Her life during the stay at Hogwarts felt surreal despite how monotonous her habits have turned. Breakfast, the same thing for last three years, reading a new book every four days no matter how difficult it could be -she was a Revenclaw after all, her class was entertaining and full of innovative ideas according to her students.

And most importantly, Luna was happy to say she had an established routine by now.

But a couple of things were undoubtedly different in the life of The C.M.C. blonde professor, and one of those things was the ink addition at the base of her nape: Ginny's family emblem, The Toreador clan's symbol. The second interesting thing in Luna's life, and the one she loved the most, was that for the last couple of months she had never woken up alone in bed again.

That morning, just a couple of days before the _oh so called_ 'Black Moon' that both Hermione and Ginny continued to mention -without delving into detail, the blonde decides to have a few more sleeping hours that morning.

 _'After last night...I think Ginny will understand. Last night we did it more times than usual, I wonder what's this strange 'thirst' I feel every time we made love…it's as if only when drinking her blood my anxiety will be satisfied and-'_

Luna's breathing began to quicken at the momentum glancing in silence at the barely covered with a sheet, naked body on top her chest.

Sensing the blonde move beneath her, Ginny nuzzles into Luna's neck, making herself comfortable still resting over the blonde's magnificent breasts like they were the comfiest of the pillows. Smiling, Luna gently caresses the long strands of reddish soft hair until she reaches the waist of their owner.

 _'Merlin, she's so beautiful! I don't know why I feel the need to possess her again and then again, it's like I need her to feel as close to me as I can, and when she's inside me-'_

Unknowingly to her, the caresses on Ginny's lower back were becoming more precise, possessive, a bit more demanding. To the degree that Luna's hips moved slightly against the body above her looking for any kind of friction the resting body above her could provide.

A soft smothered chuckle by her breasts was all Luna needed to dart quickly and delicately her hand towards Ginny's chin, _'Ginny's awake!'_ forcing her to raise her face in order to kiss her redhead lover. Luna broke the kiss in order to turn her head to look into deep greenish-blue eyes. Their faces are inches apart and the blonde watches the muscle in Ginny's jaw clench, this made Luna swallows hard. Ginny leans in slightly again and the blonde swallows again before leaning down.

Ginny closes her eyes at the feeling of soft and tender lips crashing in need against her own and Luna's hand comes up to cradle her neck holding her against her. The kiss is slow, but purposeful. Kissing Luna Lovegood feels exactly like an air mouthful after spending hours under the cold water.

Ginny was trying to savor it, to make it last, she never would get enough of Luna. But the blonde had other plans for the two of them.

"It's like eight in the morning," Ginny manages to say between soft moans and sweet giggles when she feels the blonde's tongue caressing the soft spot behind her earlobe and a small bite in the pulse point.

"I don't care," The blonde hisses in wanton, "-I'm dying without you, the need…Ginny, the _thirst_ , the need of you are killing me," she begged in a whimper pulling her lover softly by the red locks.

Ginny lets Luna push her down onto the bed and all the redhead can do is stare breathlessly as the blonde straddles her waist, letting the bedsheets pool around them, leaving her body wonderfully naked before her eyes.

"Alright then," The redhead smiled softly, grinning at every inch of Luna's skin revealed, Ginny feel the heat rising to her cheeks and her breath rate increasing.

...

Ginny could feel Luna's lips pull into a smile as she sucks her way down the side of the redhead's neck when her lover was about to reach her peak, _'I guess this is it, blondie my love-'_

"I-I don't want to hurt you, G-Gin-"

"It's alright," the redhead assures her lover making Luna whimper with her intimate caresses, "-suck, drink as much blood as you need, my love," she managed to whisper against Luna's temple, "-just let go..." She whispers, making her gasps in surprise.

...

Smiling, Ginny allowed Luna to try and catch her breath after she had touched the sky, metaphorically speaking. She was trying to calm her quickened pulse; still in bliss thanks to the powerful relive the redhead indulged her.

"Oh _god-"_ The blonde breathlessly giggles as her body slumps against Ginny's gnawed neck. Closing her eyes, she could feel the tender and lovely caresses her redheaded lover gives her.

Every time the redhead touch her, it felt like she was worshipping the blonde like a goddess and Luna felt very proud and happy to be the who calls herself Ginny's Mate.

A short laugh brought Luna back from her mental journey, "It's Ginny, actually, but can call me _god_ if it pleases you." The redhead winks at her smiling goofily before resting her forehead against Luna's, wiping clean from her own blood the blonde's lip with a thump and liking it after wards.

Seeing Ginny do such things sends shivers down Luna's spine. She leans forward in order to kiss the redhead, and Ginny was only willing to comply her lover's requests.

"Sorry-," Luna began to apologize after kissing Ginny's bloodstained lips, but the redhead cut her off.

"Don't," The redhead hugs her lover burying her face in Luna's neck, "-you can control the thirst, the need of blood," she says, placing a hand on Luna's cheek staring straight into her eyes, "-and I'll be damned if I dare to say that I do not enjoy you sucking my neck."

Luna was about to refute Ginny's argument when a squeal from the redhead startle her with a surprised yowl of pain. Ginny was rubbing her forehead with both hands, forced to break away from the tender moment she was sharing with her lover when a small bird collapsed against her head.

Stifling a laugh, Luna moved away from straddling Ginny. Taking a robe from the floor, she covers herself before taking the dizzy bird from aside her lover.

"Aw," the blonde cooed in a cute voice, "-are you okay little one? Did you hurt yourself crashing against the beautiful lady?"

Smiling, Ginny reached over, throwing on herself a blue T-shirt and a pair of black boy shorts before heading towards Luna, "Er, nope. I am okay, thank you for asking, my love." She snorts at the lack of concern for her safety from her lover.

Rolling her eyes, Luna smiles back at her. Taking a seat on the disheveled bed, the blonde took the small parchment the small animal had tied into a foot.

"S-Seems like it's important." Luna says, aghast and wide eyed looking at the rolled up parchment.

"Why'd say that?" The redhead asks, kissing Luna's cheek, taking her seat behind the blonde.

"Because," Luna said in a serious voice, "-this is your family's symbol." She pointed out to the parchment looking over her shoulder, making Ginny's eyes widening in astonishment.

There, in Luna's hand, was a small parchment roll sealed with wax and the Toreador symbol engraved in a very XIX century fashion.

All Ginny could do was stare at the parchment in Luna's hand, reaching for it gulps loudly.

 **…**

 **Madam Puddufoot's Tea Shop**

"But you said," Pansy's voice was so low that it was almost hard to hear her, but not to Hermione, her ears were sharper than the average human ear, "-you said that this Dhampir, _Fleur_? Had disappeared from your life years ago!"

This was not the way Hermione wanted for their date to go, _'Damn it Ventrus! I wanted to spend this last Saturday in peace with Pansy before she's…'_

"Hello?" Pansy called.

Staring at the letter in her hands, all Hermione could do was to think in silence. Ventrus had sent her a letter updating her on their Clan's situation and how some random Vampire has hidden villages seemed to be attacked by some Sabbat followers.

 _'Why it has to be like that? I want for Pansy the best and this…all I can offer her is despair, blood, terror-'_

"Hermione, are you listening to me?"

"I'm fine, and you?" _'This is not fair…Pansy's not supposed to die! There has to be a better way-'_

"I'd like to sleep with your friend, professor Weasley." Pansy said nonchalantly, sipping from her tea, never taking her eyes away from Hermione's oblivious frame.

"That's great, love." Hermione absently replies, _'-but she has to go and…damn it, the Black Moon is almost here!'_

"Also, I'd like to let professor Lovegood to sleep with me as well; that could be _really_ interesting." Pansy arches a brow when she sees Hermione nod without taking her gaze away from the parchment.

"Great," The Vampire mumbles. _'Why is Ventrus telling me this? Is not like I can help from here…I've just found Pansy and I can't-'_

"And why not, now that you're this generous," she kept teasing Hermione, "-maybe I could ask for getting a threesome with them and you can watch them fuck me senseless and-"

"Yeah, why not, that's-" Nodding again, Hermione finally blinks gazing upwards, staring into Pansy's green eyes when the last sentence made sense to her.

Smiling evilly, Pansy smirks staring at Hermione's shocked face. She braced herself for what was about to come.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Hermione slams her hands on the table she was sharing with Pansy, and stands up furious, eyes completely red, "YO ARE MINE!" she deadpanned possessively, "PANSY, ARE YOU ACTUALLY TELLING ME IN MY FACE THAT YOU'D LIKE TO HAVE A THREESO-"

But Hermione's ramble was interrupted by a hand over her mouth, making Pansy guffaw at the Vampires stupid look.

Looking to her right, Hermione founds that the hands that was silencing her belongs to Ginny.

"Hey Ventrue," the redhead greets her ginning, "-what the hell you think you're doing shouting in a very un-lady like fashion, and in a public place none the less?" She teased, "What would Ventrus do if he could see you like this?!"

Jealousy took over Hermione clouding her judgement, she was growling territorially. Immediately she drags her wand out, pointing straight to her best friend's neck.

Startled, Ginny moved her hand away from Hermione's mouth, holding onto her by the shirt moving her free hand pointing at the brunette with her left forefinger. The redhead could recognize the distinctive growl from Hermione –she had felt the need to show dominance over Luna to other's once in a while, but instinct took over Ginny when she saw her friend's eyes turn completely red. And when she felt her blonde-Mate's scent so close to the other woman, she began to growl back at Hermione in a very unfriendly way.

Pansy's laughter was gone immediately at the possible and _real_ battle between her lover and its best friend.

Rolling her eyes with a sigh, Luna stepped in the middle of her lover and Hermione.

"What do you think you're doing, _Granger_? Ginevra, cut it out, now!" She demands in a warning tone.

Pansy notices that the blonde was using her teacher warning tone. _'Maybe, we need to take this conversation out of here?'_ Although Ginny detract flagrantly, Hermione bared her fangs not caring who could see them.

Sighing again, Luna grabs Ginny by the elbow and she did the same with Pansy, but holding her by the forearm -there was no need to hold into Hermione since the redhead was holding her by the collar shirt, and without a warning, the odd group of four women disappears from Madam Puddifoot's tea shop.

 **…**

 **Arthur Toreador**

Reappearing in an unfamiliar dark hall, in between fine and expensive stone walls Pansy stopped ogling their surroundings when she felt Ginny throw her arms forward trying to reach Hermione in order to slap her face. The raven-haired girl was about to scold Ginny when her own girlfriend gave in and started to jostle her arms in the air swatting dumbly Ginny's forearms, missing their target most of the time.

They look like a pair of kids trying to hit one another at the same time, but in the stupidest way possible.

"Wow," Luna's amazed voice coed behind them.

Pansy rolled her eyes at the blonde's awed voice, _'This gal may be a professor, but she certainly isn't the bright apple of them all.'_

"Professor Lovegood," The raven-haired girl huffed, still in between the pushy Hermione and Ginny, "-I think I could use some help here." She said, struggling to keep her girlfriend and the redhead from hurting each other, getting slapped and pushed in the way.

"Yeah," An annoyed voice mused, "-how about no?" Pansy was about to snap at the blonde, then she heard a collective gasp –Hermione, Ginny and Luna went quiet as hell.

 _'That was not Professor Lovegood's voice!'_

Out of the blue, Pansy saw Ginny kneeling on the ground and holding her temples in her hands in actual pain. Hermione was frozen in her spot, wide eyed and all the blood was drained from her face.

"When are you girls going to start acting like freaking adults?" A male voice called.

Pansy averts her eyes from the girls now looking into the same direction as Luna.

There, was standing a tall redhead man dressed in a XIX century tux. _'Red hair and eyes exactly same greenish-blue as Ginny's? What's with the bow tie?'_ The student giggled in silence.

Lowering the hand that was pointing directly at Ginny, the man raises a bow looking into Pansy's green eyes. The student went livid immediately, shutting down any trace of mirth in her brain.

"Well Ginevra?" He asks, "Not that I am not pleased, but what are you girls doing here?" The red head man looks directly at the annoyed red head vampire that was now standing from the ground, dusting off her knees, "Why in the world did you bring a Human with you, what were you thinking?!"

"Daddy!" Ginny shouted, running towards him, "Why did you do that? I felt my head almost explode!" She pushed him away, swatting playfully his forearm.

"Hello Arthur." Hermione greeted him with a small voice; arms crossed and still very pissed off with her friend and girlfriend.

The man quipped along with his daughter.

"Well, given that I saw Merioneh almost kicking your arse…I think it was a wise call!" He said looking at the sulking vampire, "Hi there sweetheart." He smiled in Hermione's direction.

A snort, follow by a muffled fit of giggles, behind them made the man look at their new companions.

"Well, well," He said, stepping closer to Luna, watching her with curiosity, "Who are these pretty ladies?"

Blinking, Ginny stepped between them holding Luna's left hand before kissing its knuckles chivalrously.

"Er, remember I told mom and you that I," Ginny whispers turning almost as red as her hair, "-that I-I-" she kept stammering.

Sighing, Luna rolled her eyes smiling at her lover's childish behavior.

"I'm Luna Lovegood and this is Pansy Parkinson, nice to meet you, sir." She introduces herself and their youngest companion. The blonde pondered for a second the thought of letting the man know that she was his daughter's Mate.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Lovegood; I'm Arthur Toreador, Ginny's sire." The man smiled gently bowing his head politely, "-if you don't mind me asking, how is it possible for two humans to get inside the Camarilla quarters?"

Eyes widening, Luna and Pansy look at each other in silence. It was Hermione, who answers Arthur's question. "I-I think it was me, Arthur."

"Please ladies," He said sending a sympathetic look towards Luna and Pansy, "-even when you're the heiress to the Throne, we all know that no human can pass beyond the walls of our castle and-" he was cut off by Ginny.

"T-That's because they're not," Ginny tried to explain herself, "-well not complete humans at this point, but neither full vampires and-"

Pansy had had enough of the redhead woman nonsense, and apparently the blonde was on the same page as the younger woman spoke.

"I'm Hermione's Mate. She had already claimed me, or whatever."

Smiling softly, Luna pat the girl softly in the back in a reassuring gesture, "And I am Ginny's Mate." She reached for Arthur's hand, a hand that never reached her back.

 **::TBC::**

 **::::::::** **:::::::::** **:::::::::** **:::::::::** **:::::::::** **:::::::::**

 ** _F/N:_**

 ** _Clan Lamia:_** _Is a direct descendant from high-priestess Lilith._

 _ **Lilith:** The first woman on earth and the first Vampire. She turned into a Vampire when she was expelled from the garden of Eden._

 ** _Dhampir_** ** _: It_** _refers to any hybrid of one human and one vampire parent. They are not vampires themselves, but a half-breed of both. Remember that Fleur's Dampiric's state is none of the latest, she's using dark magic._

* * *

 **Like it!?**

 ** _Leave a comment and lemme know what do you think about it! The lack of feedback turns me down :'(_**

 _English's not my first language, so GRAMMAR NAZIS BE NICE!_

 **REMEMBER:**

 **THIS STORY IT'S ALREADY FINISHED, I am just waiting for you to ASK FOR A NEW UPDATE!**


	14. The Eclipse

Hello!

 **…**

 **Thank you guys for asking via PM or RWV to update this FF, here's anew chappy!**

 **THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

 **…**

 ** _Summary:_**

 _Fleur's ire it's unleashed and annihilating another Vampire village, a new character's introduced and an unprecedented event takes place sooner than expected affecting Luna's and Pansy's Mating process with their lovers. And to make things worst Mariel founds out that Hermoine's father, Ventrus knows about her mistress schemes._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

This Chapter contains: Lots of Vampire info (some of it was taken directly from the Camarilla Books, and a very little was made up by me -mostly the one character-), funny moments, puns and angst at the end.

No smut or sexy, suggestive things this Chapter. It's a long one (4880 words) but I think you've earned a long chapter cause I made you wait almost 5 weeks, I am sorry, I was busy with some family matters. _  
_

* * *

 **"Was it fate?"**

 **By:** DeyoChan

 **CH XIV: THE ECLIPSE**

 **HOGWARTS, SLYTHERIN DUNGEONS**

A blonde blue eyed girl was silently staring at a piece of paper on her lap, the ink she used to write the question: 'A-Are you sure, mistress?' was long gone from being readable.

A few minutes passed before the girl got a reply.

 _'Positive,'_ was the parchment's reply, _'I felt a very strong presence in this new village, we might have to change the plan Mariel.'_

"How long do we have before the curse is completed?"

 _'It's supposed to happen in two nights from now, but if you do your job well, I can make it happen tonight!'_ the cursive calligraphy wrote again, _'Do you remember your orders?'_

"Yes, Mistress,"

 _'Care to repeat them?'_

"Follow Miss Parkinson," wrote Mariel, better known as the blonde student: Katia Vólkova, "-and bring her to you after making sure she doesn't have a single weird mark on her body."

 _'Remember, you have to look for any birthmark that looks remotely alike to a scepter or a royal crown. It is very important you tell me as soon as you find these or the lack of them on Miss Parkinson.'_ Fleur said via parchment, _'Do not screw this up Mariel, two more days and you and I are going to take down those filthy Vampires.'_ Assures her the distant Blonde, _'We will rule them all. I promise you that.'_

"Yes, ma'am." Was the last thing Mariel wrote on the parchment before it went blank again, "I will be careful."

 _'Go now and hurry up. Made me feel proud.'_

Sighing, Mariel closes the old diary hiding it inside the old trunk at the feet of her bed.

"I hope you're okay Pansy," the blonde Mariel mumbles, "-how small is this world…I need you to forgive me before," she sighs, taking her wand, and standing up from the bed, "-why, why did you have to be one of those fucking blood suckers' Mate? Destiny's a real bitch."

Silently looking thru the window, Mariel decides to make her way outside the school and look for her target. Once she was almost outside the school grounds, she heard a couple of girls giggling about something, she was about to avoid them, but it was the mention of Pansy's name what caught her attention.

"Did you see them? They are so cute together!" the first girl asks, she was a petite chubby redhead, "And Miss Ventrue has an amazing taste in clothing!"

"I know!" the chubby girl's companion replies, "-and Miss Parkinson? She was simply amazing! So flawless, so gorgeous…" she said dreamily.

"And they even kissed! Like, fuck everyone, they kissed in the middle of the tea shop! What a KISS!" they both squealed.

Mariel frowns at the information, taking a step closer to the girls who were wearing Slytherin scarfs. _'They are…housemates? Probably from sixth grade…'_

"Er, Sorry?" the blonde startles the giggling pair, asking in a very heavy accent, _'After all, I am supposed to be Russian.'_

"Yeah?" The girls asked at the same time, "Do we know you… _Oh_ , you are an exchange student!"

Suppressing the need to roll her eyes at them, Mariel smiled sweetly before asking, "Y-You were talking about Miss Parkinson?" looking at the girls longingly sigh she knew she was on the right track, "Can you tell me where was she the last time you saw her?"

Arching a brow, both girls asked, uncertainly, "Why? What do you want with her?"

"See, I need to talk to her because she's my… _English_ tutor," she pointed at the pin she had attached to her robes, _'Koldovstoretz'_ , "And as you can hear I need practice with my tenses and, talking."

Nodding both girls smiled at the blonde pointing in one direction behind them.

"We saw her," one of the girls started.

"-with her date." The other one continues and finish the latest's sentence.

"They were at Madam Puddufoot's Tea Shop." They say at the same time.

"And we recommend you not to-"

"-interrupt, because-"

"-her girlfriend seems a little-"

"Savage!" The girls finished at the same time after been finishing the other's sentence, "And the _HOTTEST_ savage kind of girl _if_ we're allowed to add!"

Blinking blankly, Mariel nods her head heading towards the direction the girls just said her target was at, ignoring their dreamy giggles and sighing.

 **…**

 **THE** **VENTRUE CASTLE**

"W-What's this human talking about Ginevra?"

At Luna's statement Arthur raises a brow, he obviously didn't buy it. Squinting, the uneasy man before Luna took a step back away from her.

"I-I…S-She…-," the stuttering redheaded woman mumbles pointing from Luna to herself, "-I sent you and mother a parchment!"

Rolling her eyes amused at the red haired pair, Luna took a step forward, _'Better showing than saying,'_ moving aside her long blonde hair aside, pointing at the base of her mane was a mark that was clearer and brighter than the days prior.

Right there, where a pale and long finger pointed at, was the Toreador Clan's mark. The older redhead stared at the blonde's mark in awe. She was telling the truth, Luna was his daughter's true Mate.

 _'Oh dear Blood…that's our Clan's Mark! And…Oh Lord, by the sight of that, I can see that this girl's at the final stage of the Mating process with Ginevra!'_

"See?" Luna's voice brought Arthur back from his mental journey, "I am Ginevra's _true_ Mate," the blonde let go of her hair, smiling at the man that was staring in awe at her, "-if I wasn't, how do you explain this mark on my nec… _Ompfh_ -" Luna was cut off by a tight hug. All she could see was a mane of short red hair in front her eyes.

"Oh dear Blood!" Arthur squealed excitedly holding Luna by the shoulders at arm's length, "It is true! My lineage is _not_ going to be extinct! You and Ginny only has to seal the Mate's pact and-!"

Pansy's eyes went wide at the word 'lineage' and 'extinct' and 'Pact?' She mumbles as she gazed over Hermione, asking silently for an explanation, but the bookworm only smiled softly at her gesturing that she'll explain this later.

"DAD!" A very red faced Ginny shouts, "-we've been dating for a _very_ _short_ _time_ and you have already dropped on Luna's shoulders our Clan's _possible_ extinction? What's wrong with-"

"Two months next Friday." Luna deadpanned making Ginny to turn and face her, "-we…we've been dating for almost two months," she simply said smiling fondly at the surprised redhead.

"I know love," Ginny said, taking Luna's left hand in her right, kissing her knuckles, "-I have a surprise for you though,-" she started to say but was cut short by her father.

"You girls are adorable." Arthur sighed dreamily looking at her daughter and her Mate.

"Love, I like your dad." Luna giggles, "-don't worry Mr. Toreador, I will do anything in my hands to avoid your Clan's, Ginny's Clan extinction." She declared solemnly.

Ginny was ready to die when she heard Luna's statement and her father's suppressed squeal. But trying not to show his eagerness to get to know the blonde, Arthur clears his throat before adding.

"I like you too, Luna. And I am sure Ginny's mother's going to love you as well." Arthur said, pleased.

Hermione hated that she has to be the one that breaks the happy environment, but they were there for a reason…though she couldn't remember why they were there.

"Uhm, Arthur," Hermione starts, "-I'm sorry to cut your family meeting, but-"

"Can someone tell us why in hell are we here?" Pansy cuts Hermione's words with her own, "Who brought us here? What do you want with us? I mean we were talking and suddenly Miss Lovegood held me and 'Mione by the hand and-" she trailed off, thinking, "-we, somehow, end up appearing in this weird…palace like-"

"Heh, it is a Castle actually," a deep and amused voice echoed around the women and Arthur, "-I like this girl." they continued chuckling.

Startled, Hermione could feel her blood freezing on her veins. Arthur was smirking amusedly at her own daughter's reaction, very much like Hermione's.

Ventrus Ventrue was standing right behind Hermione and Ginny.

…

 **HOGSMEADE**

"What do you mean they were here a half hour ago?!" Katia Vólkova, Mariel disguised as the Slytherin blonde exchange student, shrieks at the news she was hearing from a redhead Hufflepuff guy.

"Yeah," he stutters, "-s-she, they were here half an hour ago here, they were yelling at each other before disappearing right there and-," he keeps saying, "-hey! Hey! Where are you going?!" asked the short redhead discomfited.

"I got no business here," the cold voice of Katia stated, "-get a drink or something, I need to get out of here." She grimaced when she felt his hand grabbing her wrist, "I said let go." She warned.

"Oh C'mon, at least have a cup of tea with me-" He begged.

Sighing, the blonde cups his chin with a hand whilst she mumbled something under her breath making the grinning student to immediately start sneezing like a mad man finally letting go of her hand. Taking the opportunity, Mariel or better said, Katia took her leave from the tea shop whilst she could hear the loud laughter of her schoolmates.

 _'Poor bastard,'_ she snickered, _'Though, if it had been my mistress, she would have having me killing him…it's better this way. Fuck, where are those two!?'_ She thought keeping a steady peace walking towards the tea shop gateway.

The blonde was almost outside the tea shop when a piece of parchment stocked underneath a wooden stool called her attention. Bending down, she takes the piece of paper proceeding to read it.

 _"My child. It is time. You need to come back home._

 _We have important information about the Dhampir; we've got information that they're the one attacking the hidden Villages of elder Vampires. You must bring your Mate with you though, I must speak with you._

 _Merioneh, there's no going back this time: You and your Mate need to come and lead our people against this new menace._

 _Ventrus Ventrue."_

Mariel's eyes went wide, this was a letter addressed to _'Hermione Granger'_ the heir to the Ventrue Clan, and next ruler of the remaining Vampire tribes.

"I need to inform Mistress Fleur!" Said Mariel to herself disappearing from the tea shop, taking the parchment with her.

…

 **THE** **VENTRUE CASTLE**

Hermione and Ginny were frozen in their spots when they heard Hermione's father's voice. Both women care and respect deeply their Clan's Sire, therefore a little fear was expected, but with Hermione constantly avoids her responsibility towards her own family and not claiming her Mate as soon as she found Pansy; and with Ginny almost mimics her best friend's actions for those long years without looking for her own Mate…it wasn't strange that both Vampire women feared as much as they respected Ventrus.

"Girls," Arthur said in a serious voice, "-it was Ventrus who brought you here, we have a-" he glances over his friend and Sire, "-a very important matter to discuss with you, all of you." He stated looking at Luna and Pansy with apprehension.

"Well?" Ventrus spoke again in a delightful voice, "- _Merioneh_ , aren't you going to introduce me to this clever young lady?" Ventrus asks offering Pansy his hand.

The raven-haired girl immediately reached for her girlfriend father's hand, smiling shyly at the look he was giving her.

 _'This guy's evaluating me! I can feel his gaze, looking into the depths of my very soul!'_

Smirking at Pansy's thoughts, Ventrus let go of the raven-haired girl's hand turning his gaze to his daughter, "So, I see you received my note."

Nodding silently, Hermione reached into her robe's pocket looking for said parchment. Not finding it, she began to panic and casts a look over to Ginny, who was giving her a worried look.

"You lost it," the redhead woman deadpanned, "-didn't you?" Ginny rolls her eyes at Hermine's silent assent.

"Merioneh," Called Ventrus, "Why don't you and Pansy wait for me in my office?" He offers, at the arched bow Pansy gave him, he adds, "I'll explain everything to you there, I promise."

Blushing at Ventrus' charm, Pansy awkwardly nods before turning her gaze to Hermione. And this didn't go unnoticed by her Mate making the regent Vampire to stiffen a smirk.

 _'Oh my…Hermione's jealous of her own father! The mingle between their souls must be almost done. Good.'_ Arthur amusedly thought.

"Ginevra," Ventrus gently calls for the redhead woman, "Why don't you show Luna the very rare variety of flowers, animals and plants we have here?" He prompted smiling at the shocked look Luna was giving them, "Oh, yes, Miss Lovegood, we are allergic to flowers, just the ones in your world…but not to all of them."

"Come with me, love. Let me show you what our Sire's talking about." Ginny said to her girlfriend taking the hint and leaving the two men alone, "Father, we'll be back shortly."

Ventrus chuckled silently at the huff Hermione let go whilst she crossed her arms, watching Ginny walking away with Luna by her hand. Walking silently towards Ventrus' office the vampire gestures with her head towards Pansy silently pleading to be followed. The raven-haired student complies Hermione's request by walking right beside her, Ventrus grinned when he saw that as soon as the girl's skin rubs his daughter's, the stubborn vampire grabbed Pansy's hand in hers, letting Ventrus to see the smug smile that adorns her face just by the mere fact they were having some sort of skin contact. They kept walking towards the big door at the end of the hall in silence.

 _'This girl's very young, but I can see that she has great potential inside her…such a pure lineage. I need to help them to unleash their real potential.'_

A few meters away, right in front of his office, Ventrus saw Hermione whispering something into Pansy's ear, making the teenage giggle and earning a soft kiss on the cheek before hugging the Vampire's arm before closing the office's door behind them.

"What was that?" Arthur asks to his Sire taking Ventrus out of his thoughts.

Chuckling amusedly, Ventrus answers, "That my friend," he says, now looking on Ginny and Luna's direction, who were now on the opposite side of the castle, _'The gardens',_ "-it's what one could call to be in love."

"I was talking about _my_ daughter and her mate." The redhead rolls his eyes playfully making his way towards the brunette pair.

"I know," Ventrus stated walking towards his office, "-but don't tell me that you didn't feel the strong aura surrounding each couple."

"I certainly did." Arthur said, sighing, "-and I think we need to let them choose their path, my friend." Now both men were next to Ventrus office's door, right in front of a window. Nodding, Ventrus gave him a look, "I think Ginny's ready to take her destiny in her hands…I don't know her Mate very well, but I could feel that her feelings and love for my daughter were incredible."

Ventrus hummed slightly frowning, "Interesting," He said, "-I just saw right through Pansy's soul," Arthur gasped at the information, "-don't worry, I just take a look, I didn't add or removed any memory away from the girl, it's just," the elder vampire sighs, "-is it odd for me to feel worried about this feeling of uneasiness I felt deep inside Miss Parkinson? I mean, she _does_ love and _cares_ for my daughter, it's very sweet actually, but she's…afraid. Afraid of what she might become with Hermione by her side."

Acknowledging what Ventrus said, Arthur nods, "I think it's totally normal, she's what?" The redhead asks, "-like eighteen?" he took a guess.

"No my friend, she's just seventeen." Ventrus snorts, "Though I think you're right when you say-"

Ventrus' words were cut short by a shattering glass noise followed by a loud thud on the other side of the door startles the men.

 ** _…_**

 **EDEN VILLAGE**

Dying men, painful screaming could be heard all along in the unknown village where Mariel had appeared.

The once deep gray colored grass, surrounded by small trees and unknown vegetation, the same one that one long ago was so alive that was almost sad to step on it, that afternoon, the same green grass had been colored a deep crimson red color, the sky mirrored the same color. The silver moon above the sky was surrounded by a bright red line, unaware of the imminent. Burning huts, shattered houses and total annihilation of the village population, just a few vampires were still alive and the redhead could see them on the banks of a cliff.

Fleur was grinning wickedly whilst pointing with her wand to one of the village's leaders. It was just four people kneeling in front of the blonde, three men and a woman. This last one seemed anxious to fight back the wicked woman. The blonde's followers were broken, burning and destroying everything in their way, which only served to add fuel to the burning inferno that was the female Village's leader eyes.

 _'Oh god, they have captured Lady Hestia!'_ Mariel thought whilst hastening her pace, climbing the large stone steps trying to reach the small move that held the hostages kneel before Fleur.

 **Hestia Eden** , was the woman's full name, a middle aged woman –she didn't looked older than forty five years old, with long auburn hair and deep hazel eyes, pale skin with a soft tan due to the warm sun this particular Village has to endure was looking at Fleur with hatred eyes. Apparently she had attacked Fleur, given that the blonde had a bleeding scratch on the forehead as well as a freshly repaired broken nose, and the tied and gagged Lady was sporting a purple bruise on her forehead too.

Ignoring both, the awful environment where she was walking through and the very important hostage Fleur was pointing at with her wand, Mariel finally made her way to Fleur. It took her sometime to her the blonde's attention, due to the fact that Mariel's mistress was having her fun torturing an older vampire.

"MISTRESS!"

The laughter, cheers and the encouraging whistles for Fleur to hurt the tied Vampire immediately stopped.

Fleur nods her head to one of her followers and the four older Vampires were instantly chained together with their own hands on their neck, clawing their long nails into their flesh. Mariel's eyes went wide at the action, the blonde giggled at her servant's reaction.

"Oh," the blonde nonchalantly chuckles, "-the nails on their necks? That's just a safety measure, you know in case they want to break free and attack me." Mariel awkwardly nods, "-What did you want? Didn't I tell you that you needed to be at-"

"The Camarilla's leader knows that it's you- _we_ , the ones behind the Village's attacks!" Mariel said straight away, Fleur's eyes went wide with surprise, "-we need to move, to hide, anythin-"

"No." Fleur calmly said, "-let them get to us," she turned around to face the auburn-haired woman smirking at her, "-say, my dear Hestia, do you want me to take away your powers here or," a wicked smile took over Fleur's face, "-you know what? Forget that! I'd rather do it in front of your daughter once Ventrus and each member of his beloved _Clan_ bend their knee before me."

Mariel went silent as was well were the people of Fleur's army. Hestia's eyes went wide at the mention of her daughter, and frantically she started to shake her head, trying to untie her hands from her neck. Giggling, Fleur waved her wand and the gag disappeared from the woman's mouth.

"Don't do that! You have no idea how this could end for you!" The woman raised her voice trying to make herself hear above the ruckus Fleur's men made, "You are a human! You can possibly be serious about-"

"SILENCE!" Fleur angrily shouts, "I will have what I want, and I need your blood running through my veins in order to defeat Ventrus and Hermione." Looking at the woman making a confused face, the blonde sighs annoyingly, "Hermione, your daughter? Oh yeah, you know her as _Merioneh_."

Wide hazel eyes were staring at Fleur in disbelief, "Y-You know her?"

Rolling her eyes, Fleur snapped her fingers asking for something to one of her men, "Pff, yeah, unfortunately." She said sarcastically. Finally smiling when a young woman handles her a sharp knife and a small potion vial with some blue liquid inside it.

"M-Mistress," Mariel gasps at the liquid inside of the small vial, just as large and wide as a cough syrup jar, "-is that-"

"Yes." Fleur said, walking towards Hestia, "Hold her still, do not petrifies her I need to take…a sample." she adds amusedly whilst moving her wand and ripping off some auburn hairs from the woman's head.

After that collecting the hairs, Fleur put them inside the vial leaving this opens still.

"This, might sting a little," the blonde giggled as she slides down the woman's cheek the knife she was given, "-stay still or I'm going to hurt you." She warned.

Not having space to move away from Fleur, and even if she had it, she was held by a bunch of strong man and tied town without a wand, Hestia had to put through the blonde's actions feeling how the sharp edge of the metal pierced her skin allowing her precious blood to slide down her chin.

Pleased with the red string that Hestia's body gladly provided, Fleur hurriedly brought closer the vial allowing it to catch exactly five drops of the woman's blood before closing it and kicking Hestia on the head making her fall unconscious.

"Come here Mariel," Fleur demands whilst shaking the small vial in her right hand, "-I need you to help me with this," she pointed at the vial where the old blue liquid had turned into a bright silver color.

"H-Here? Right in front of everyone?" Mariel hesitates when she sees Fleur removing her blouse, showing a blurry mark on her upper back.

"Yes, I want them to see why I am their true leader!" Fleur stubbornly adds, points at the scar there with her wand, "At the count of three I want you to pour this thing," she handles Mariel the vial, "-over the scar, it's going to be clearer and it might shine, so do it quick."

Nodding, Mariel gulps right before asking for the last time, "What's going to happen, Mistress?"

It was Fleur's turn to smirk, "Greatness my dear, it's what is about to happen." And with those final words she starts to chant the curse waiting for Mariel to pour the potion on her back.

 _…_

 **THE VENTRUE CASTLE**

Ventrus and Arthur gazed at the sky through the window. Frowning for the second time that evening, the Camarilla's leader was taken aback by the odd change in what was supposed to be a sunny day.

"Arthur…" Ventrus said in a serious voice "-didn't we were foretold to have a hot and sunny day?"

Looking at the odd darkened clouds covering the sun, a semi-translucent full moon could be seen right aside from the sun, Arthur adds, "I guess so, why do you ask?"

"Because I feel something's about to happen," Ventrus said unable to hide his worry, "-h-have you had heard from Hest-from Eden Village?"

"What; haven't you talked to her yet?" Arthur asked, surprised when he received a negative hum from Ventrus, "You must warn her-"

"I _did_ warn her," Ventrus hisses, "-I sent her an owl, it's just that she will rather spend her time with those half-breed Vampires!" He pointed out starting to raise his voice, "She's just another-"

"VENTRUS!" A female voice called angrily, "Be careful of how you will _finish_ that sentence!"

Startled, Arthur immediately recognized said voice and turns around to greet them properly.

"Molly! My dear, when did you get here-" but the man was interrupted by a middle aged redheaded woman –she didn't look older than fifty years old, dressed in a black and red vintage-dress that resembled the XIX century with long and lacy sleeves.

"Shut your face, love," she warned in a soft voice caressing her husband's cheek, Arthur grinned, "-and you," pointing a finger towards Ventrus, anger back, "-you better start to show some respect for Hestia!"

"She left!" Ventrus refutes with barely contained rage. Eyes glowing red with fury, "Hestia let herself being taken away from me, from our daughter." The Camarilla leader adds in a hurtful voice.

"Hestia's your daughter's mother!" Molly retorts, "And why did she leave?!" she was starting to lose it, her purple Aura starting to leave her body in a warning manner.

Huffing, Ventrus crossed his arms, looking away from Molly placing his gaze over his office, where Hermione and Pansy were waiting for them.

"Guys," Arthur softly calls, "-could we not do this here? We need to talk to the girls first, please." He pleaded.

Sighing, Ventrus agrees, nodding his head and moving his gaze towards the window again. His frown deepened when he saw nothing but clouds and shadows outside. But what makes him shiver was the hollowness he began to feel in his very soul, like something was ripped off from it.

 _'No.'_ Ventrus though, _'This could not be happening! HESTIA!'_

High above the sky, surrounded by a bunch of clouds, in front the sun was the silhouette of a full silver moon.

"An eclipse?" Arthur asks to no one in particular, "H-How…"

One thing about this weird phenomenon was that the eclipse was happening in the middle of the day, in the middle of a land that had never seen an eclipse in the last few millennial.

Just when Ventrus was about to call for his friend and wife to see what was happening outside, the silver moon began to turn black, the gray sky started to turn bright red and the clouds were completely gone in a second.

 _'Oh, no… the eclipse, that's the Black Moon. But, now?!'_

Startled by a loud sound behind the doors, Molly quickly turned to see what was happening, she apparently hadn't caught on the phenomenon outside the window.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" The redheaded woman shrieks in disbelief, "In your father's office, really Merioneh?" She tiredly sighs shaking her head, the redheaded woman sighs before banging on the door, "Merioneh Ventrue, I don't care how far in your… _shenanigans_ you girls are," she raises her voice grabbing the doorknob shaking it, "I'll give you just ONE minute to fix whatever needs to be fixed there and then we're going to get into this office, time starts running now!"

Molly was looking at her wrist watch in order to keep track of the time she gave Ventrus' daughter. Lifting her gaze towards the window Ventrus was looking through made Molly hold her breath.

Arthur gaped at the sight of the unexpected event outside the Castle when a fearful voice echoed around them, thanks to an open window.

"DAD!" Ginny's frightened voice called from the gardens, "HELP! LUNA IS NOT MOVING, SOMETHING IS NOT OKAY WITH HER!"

"NO! IT CAN BE HERE!" The redheaded woman pointed at the red sky with the round full black moon on the sky.

Arthur ran towards his daughter and then Hermione's panicked voice echoed from behind the door she was with Pansy.

"FATHER! WHAT IT'S HAPPENING?!" Hermione shouts opening the office's door, "PANSY'S NOT BREATHING!"

 **…**

 **::TBC::**

 **::::::::** **:::::::::** **:::::::::** **:::::::::** **:::::::::** **:::::::::**

 ** _F/N:_**

 ** _Hestia:_** _It's a really cool name for a Vampire and she happens to be Hermoine's mom! I won't say anything more cuz we're about to know her story in the next chapters._

* * *

 **Like it!?**

 ** _Leave a comment and lemme know what do you think about it! The lack of feedback turns me down :'(_**

 _English's not my first language, so GRAMMAR NAZIS BE NICE!_

 **REMEMBER:**

 **THIS STORY IT'S ALREADY FINISHED, I am just waiting for you to ASK FOR A NEW UPDATE you know, the lack of RWVS makes me lazy and I forgot to update.**


	15. Just try

Hello!

 **…**

 **Thank you guys for asking via PM or RWV to update this FF, here's anew chappy!**

 **THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

 **…**

 **A/N:**

 _Sorry if this chapter feels slow and full of dialog, but I like when explanations happens between a bunch of individuals who are asking to one another stuff. This probably will confuse the hell outta you, but I have intention to clarify ANY doubt you might have after reading this within the next chapter._

 ** _IMPORTAT_** ** _:_**

 _I was about to delete the first scene for those who are reading this on FF-Net due to the explicit heavy-petting between two females, but then I thought 'this won't make any sense without it…' so I left it, I hope you won't get mad at me for it…also, FUCK you Critics United morons._

* * *

 ** _SUMMARY:_**

 _Fleur's definitely gone insane. Mariel finds herself in a very precarious situation. Pansy is giving Hermione a hard time. Luna being Luna (she's my fav. character xD). Molly finds out that her best friend's village has been attacked. Hermione tells the other a very odd theory she's got to think due to the past events._

* * *

 **"Was it fate?"**

 **By:** DeyoChan

 **CH XV, JUST TRY**

 **…**

 **VENTRUS' OFFICE**

 ** _10 mins before the Eclipse…_**

"Why are you giving me that look?" Hermione huffs at Pansy, who had to suppress a giggle at her girlfriend's possessive attitude.

"Oh, no. It's nothing." Pansy quips averting her eyes from Hermione towards the huge mahogany desk behind the slightly taller vampiress, "Your father's desk it's huge-"

With her arms crossed Hermione huffs again, "Just like his ego." She mumbles, rolling her eyes at the possibility of Pansy showing the slightest interest in her father.

 _'I won't allow that! Pansy's MINE!'_

Strolling until she reached said desk, Pansy sat on in on the very corner crossing her legs seductively, her green eyes never leaving Hermione's, but the vampiress' eyes were fixed on now rolling the skirt up the raven-haired girl's thighs.

"And here I thought that it might mean that he was the boss around here…I'm kinda disappointed though. He looks like a real interesting and tough man-" Pansy's sultry voice was silenced by Hermione's rampant lips clashing on hers.

 _'Gotcha! Hermione's just too cute when she's jealous.'_ Thought the raven-haired girl whilst allowing her lover to ravish her lips.

Just in seconds, the two of them were in the middle of an impromptu make out session, the vampiress hands roaming up and down the younger girl's knees till she reached her rear, squeezing it hungrily. That last move pulled an involuntary moan out of Pansy's throat, making Hermione grin with desire.

"I'll show you how a tough _woman_ feels like." Hermione assures her, graving the girl by the back of her knees, making room for her own body, in order to stand in between the girl's legs. Hands reached behind Pansy, dramatically throwing away the miscellanies things on their way.

"I'll hold you to that." The teen managed to whimper between needy moans.

Hermione was starting to push aside the teen's underwear when a sudden bang on the door slows down her advances. Pansy buckles her hips, trying to fulfill the yearning her Mate awaken in her every time they're together like this, she needed Hermione raw and rough.

Ignoring the banging on the door, Pansy began to kiss, to really _kiss_ Hermione's neck, almost dragging blood with her teeth, when an annoyed voice stops them in their tracks.

 _"Merioneh Ventrue! I don't care how far in your…shenanigans you are, I'll give you just ONE minute to fix…whatever needs to be fixed there and then we're going to get into this office! Time's running now!"_ It was Molly's very annoyed voice.

Giggling once again, Pansy decides to embrace Hermione by the waist wrapping her legs around her, kissing her again with burning passion holding her by the neck as well. The vampiress allows herself to follow the sinful motions of the tongue inside her mouth, the daring lips on her owns and the teasing moves from Pansy's hips against hers, all that trying to keep herself cold minded remembering that her family was about to open the office's door in any second.

Feeling Hermione's lips on her neck, Pansy tilts her head, allowing her to explore the tender area. With the girl's pulse against her lips and tongue, the vampiress was unable to hold herself back. Slowly and very tenderly she drags a pair of sharpened fangs over the inviting area, hearing a soft moan leaving Pansy's throat was the cue to Hermione. She bit the girl on the jugular. Hard.

Pansy's moan turned into a needy whimper. She didn't feel any pain by Hermione's action on the contrary, it was a blissful feeling! It was almost as good as climaxing.

The feeling of Hermione's fangs teasing before tearing her skin, the not so gentle suck on her skin knowing that, inevitably, blood was about to be drained…it make the vampiress shudder in anticipation. Of course Pansy was willing to tease her lover with her favorite part of their foreplay, how couldn't she if the promise of an exhilarating feeling at the end of their love-making session was just a couple of blood drops away.

When Hermione lapped the first drops of the younger girl's blood, her senses felt overloaded, she wanted more…she needed more of her! But reluctantly, the vampiress moved away from the girl's pulse point towards her lips, unaware that she had pierced her own lips and a couple of blood drops were already dripping down her chin, all these thanks to the beautiful and inciting sounds the raven-haired girl allowed herself to let go.

Seeing Hermione's chin covered in her own blood, Pansy wasted no time and licks slowly at the warm crimson liquid mingling it with her own inside heated the kiss she was sharing with Hermione right afterwards.

She was about to shout Molly to stay the hell out of the office so she and raven-haired lover could give in into their desires when the sudden shriek of pain startles her: Pansy was shaking, holding at her neck with both her hands struggling for air, gasping for air that won't enter into her lungs.

Hermione tried to help her lover. She casts a few spells and hexes in a matter of seconds, but to no avail. Desperate, the vampiress saw her lover's Green eyes starting to close due to the lack of oxygen, and it was then when she saw Pansy slides down the desktop, hitting the wooden floor. It was then that Hermione rushed towards the door, opening it in a sudden move.

"FATHER! WHAT IT'S HAPPENING?!" Hermione shouts, "PANSY'S NOT BREATHING!"

…

 **EDEN VILLAGE**

 _"Open your eyes…C'mon, you can open them…open your eyes…just try, for me?"_ A tender yet concerned voice pleads.

Opening her eyes was never such a complicated task. Her whole body hurts; even the nails and hair!

She felt a warm hand slide from her forehead to her lips, the touch so very gentle, almost afraid of being in contact with the skin, and she suddenly jumped out of the comfortable bed she was resting on. On her feet, five sharpened long nails, ready to drag blood, were steadying and threatening at the intruder holding them by the neck with said fingernails. Fleur Delacour's hectic breathing was hitting Mariel's left ear whilst her gaze paced hurriedly all over the room.

"It's me! It's ME!" Mariel's shrieks hurriedly, "Mistress, you're safe. I'm with you!" she assures the semi naked blonde raising her hands in a peaceful manner, averting her rosy cheeks from such a tempting sight. Fleur's bare breasts against her back, Mariel could practically feel the hardened nipples rub against her shirt's silky fabric.

Blinking rapidly, trying to get rid of the persecution feeling, Fleur quickly pushes Mariel out of her grasp, not worrying with the lack of upper clothing from waist up, she made the young woman crash against the tea table in front of them.

"What the hell happened?!" Fleur demands looking around in annoyance. She was in a very unfamiliar bedroom, too vintage antique for her taste and very little swanky to be hers. "Where are we?"

Rubbing her right elbow, Mariel grimaces replying, "It's… _WAS_ Lady Hestia's old bedroom."

Nodding in acknowledgment, Fleur walks towards a large window at the back of the bedroom. Once she looked at the sky, the blood-like colored Moon, a wicked grin spread in her face before her she calls Mariel again.

"What happened? Did it work?"

Fixing her broken elbow with her wand, Mariel whispers, "You were successful summoning the eclipse, if that's what you're asking, Mistress." She adds the last part hurriedly, giving a few tugs to her shoulder, making sure it was working again. Keeping her gaze low trying not to look too excited of being in the company of a very inviting sight: Fleur's bare breasts.

Rolling her eyes, Fleur barks, "I can see that! The fucking eclipse's now upon us!" She points at the sky outside the room, making her chest bounce a bit, "Don't be stupid, you know what I meant!"

Nodding dumbly, Mariel summons with her wand a long parchment with some notes on it. Her mind was about to short-circuit, she hadn't noticed before how beautiful and alluring the blonde could be when she was all worked up.

"What are you waiting for?" Once again, Fleur loses her temper, "-Read it to me!"

"O-Of course," the red haired woman clears her throat, " _Once the spell and the potion are properly executed under a proper environment, the Dhampir would be able to keep all the abilities they'd 'borrow' from other supernatural being. The curse conveyor, meaning the Dhampir, might feel drowsy and even weaker after it had been performed; remember that it's very important to pour the vial with the potion straight into a previous magical wound, preferably one that was inflicted by the Vampire the Dhampir is trying to dispatch._ " Mariel finish reading, waiting for Fleur to say something keeping her gaze on her face, as hard it could be given the blonde's state before her. _'Remember your place Mariel…you're just helping her out to get rid of those filthy vampires. Remember Pansy, what you two had…She's probably just using you. Fleur just uses people until they're no longer useful, remember that.'_

The blonde barely noticed that she was topless. Her own slender hands come to cover her small breasts when she felt a cold slow breeze touch her skin. Meanwhile, she was inspecting her back on the mirror next to the window. More precisely, Fleur was looking at the very much vivid Ventrue's family crest printed on her shoulder blade. Grinning at the sight, she moved over the side of the bed where the rest of her clothing was waiting.

Once the blonde was properly dressed again, she turned to Mariel, who was sporting a vivid blush on her cheeks patiently waiting for instructions.

"Where's Hestia?" The blonde dryly asks.

Widening and averting her eyes, Mariel remained silent. The ginger's answer wasn't what she was expecting.

"Where's Hestia? I asked you a question, Mariel."

"S-She…"

"What?"

"The guys you hired, those savages Vampires, the army leaders…" Mariel struggles to say, "-they kicked her, hexed her until she passed out…while you were unconscious Mistress! Adducing that Lady Hestia had killed you with that hair you used in the potion and they wanted to make her pay and…I swear I tried to stop them, there were too many of them!" Mariel weakly tried to amend her statement. It was too late.

Suddenly, Fleur was surrounded by a crimson red aura, her eyes the same color she was shaking in rage, "Is she dead?" She dryly asks.

"L-Last time I checked she had no pulse." Mariel replies lowering her head.

"I see." Fleur's rage apparently was under control, the red glowing was no longer in sight, "Where's her body?"

"T-The dungeons."

"Gather together the remaining warriors, I want each and every single vampire that helped us to defeat this Village's elders gathered in less than a half hour in the Castle's courtyard." Fleur demands, walking towards the bedroom door, "And make sure to bring Hestia's body along."

"Mistress?" Mariel asks not understanding the situation.

Smirking, Fleur turns to Mariel, "I must _reward_ all those 'helpful' vampire commanders! What kind of leader would I be if I don't!" She said mockingly before slamming the door behind her. Leaving Mariel alone with her thoughts.

"Merlin…what are going to get ourselves involved into this time?" The red head asks to herself worried, rushing towards the door in order to grant her master's desires: gathering their army of vampires in Eden Castle's courtyard.

…

 **VENTRUE CASTLE**

They were gathered in Ventrus' office, Luna perfectly fine now. She was gazing over the unconscious frame of Pansy.

"Okay, my question…" Hermione's quivering voice began, never taking her eyes off Pansy. "Why did Luna's heart stopped working for a full minute and the next minute she's here with us totally awake? Why's Pansy still unconscious? Not that I don't like you to be alive Luna, it's just…" she trailed off making the blonde giggle.

"Don't worry. I get it." Luna warmly adds. Sighing, it was she was the one who answers Hermione's question, "Do you remember what Ginny's Vampire main ability is, Hermione?"

Kneeled next to Pansy, the worried brown-haired vampiress nods, Luna was sitting in a nearby couch once Ginny realized the blonde was back to life she rushed their way towards her screaming best friend. The redheaded vampiress was still checking the unconscious girl's pulse and vitals.

"She's a **Biokineser** -," Arthur stepped in, "-Hermione, my daughter and Luna are a tad further into their Mating process that,-"

"-Ginny's powers were starting to mingle with Luna's, and once their process, it's over my daughter will discover a shared and unique ability with her Mate along with her soul." Molly tried to explain.

"And back to why Luna's alive," Ginny explained whilst checking Pansy, "-Pansy's fine by the way, she's still breathing and her heart had started to beat normal again," she adds moving the stethoscope away, making Hermione and the others in the room to release a deep breath, "-it means that we are about to close our Mating Pact and some of my powers are in Luna's system, just like mom just said. Thanks to her magic the process won't kill her if an odd power its awaken abruptly, what could happen, it's what just like a few minutes ago, though it will make her stronger," the redhead adds still with her gaze and hands over Pansy's neck and forehead, checking for any sign she could have missed, "-Luna just healed on her own, though she was affected by her own system…remember? I have the ability of **Biokinesis** , you very well know what that means. Don't you?"

Still with her eyes on Pansy, Hermione huffs offended by her friend's words, "Of course I know what that-"

"Oh, but I don't." Luna's soft voice chirps out, "What's that, love?" She asks sweetly.

Blushing, Ginny blurts out, "B-Biokinesis?" She asks, receiving a nod from her blonde Mate, "I-I have the power to heal or perform _any_ biological manipulation on someone else's body, like stop a heart or putting it back to work."

At the hearing of those words Hermione's eyes went wide, "OH, FUCK!" She let go of Pansy's hand jumping into her feet.

"Language!" The tree parents in the room scold Hermione.

"No, literally…fuck!" The vampiress stubbornly retort retaking Pansy's hand in hers.

Suddenly Arthur and Ventrus' eyes went wide understanding what the vampiress meant.

"Merioneh Ventrue!" Molly said, "I won't repeat my-"

"DAMMIT!" It was Arthur this time.

"HOW THE FUCK IS SHE STILL BREATHING?!" Ventrus' worried voice added at the end making Molly finally snap.

"Oh for heaven's sake, what's with you two and cuss-" The Toreador matron was cut off, this time by Ginny, who was resting a hand above her shoulder.

"Mom…do you remember Hermione's main power?" Ginny gingerly asks.

Gauging at her, Arthur slumped in the couch behind him pinching at the bridge oh his nose just next to where Ventrus had sat. Taking the grim scene in, Molly furrowed her brows thinking.

 _'What's Hermione main power…main power…I mean, I know she had some kind of precognition in her, just like her moth- Oh Dear.'_

"Oh my-," the older vampiress whispers, "-Power Negation!"

"The ability to cancel out or diminish the powers of others?" Luna asks, remembering she had read that term in a book not too long ago.

Smiling at her, Ginny was nodding slowly. _'Oh Blood, this girl's so smart! I didn't think that it was possible to fall more for her…'_

"That's why we're so impressed with her still being alive." Ventrus said, making Ginny's love thoughts disappear instantly, "She's in a constant fight to digest my daughter's power inside her. Though, it shouldn't be that much trouble, a small faint and, probably, much like Luna's reaction."

"But why isn't she coming back?" Hermione whispers.

Sighing, Molly walked towards Hermione patting her softly on the head. "Exactly," she softly whispers, "-her system is taking it a tad harder that it should, that's odd." She trailed off.

"It's just a guess, but it might be the fact that you girls didn't finish or didn't fully accept what it means, what it _truly_ mean to be the Mate of someone like you, Hermione." Luna explained earning a brow from the Ventrue heiress, "Pansy's soul is trying to became one with yours, therefore she'll became your Mate, but since one of you hadn't either claimed the other or accept what it comes when fulfilling the process, Pansy's system is struggling with the negation of her 'rightful' powers, the ones that comes after she accepts to be your Mate."

"I know it's kinda complicated, but unless you're not telling me anything, this seems kind of odd…I mean, the Black Moon," Ventrus said concerned, "-it wasn't supposed to happen tonight. I think that has something to do with Pansy's struggle to accept you, my child."

"It's not. And I have, we both had…" Hermione thought aloud,

"What do you mean?" Ginny asks dumfounded, _'Is Hermione telling me that she had claimed and marked Pansy as hers and I didn't know that? When did that happen?'_

"It's not complicated, the Black Moon wasn't supposed to be tonight, Pansy and I already accepted what this process…we already know what we are up to when we decided to be together," the Ventrue vampiress said to no one in particular getting on her feet, fists shaking in rage, "-father," she called, making Ventrus pensively to look at her, "-don't you think it's odd that is just Pansy the only one who couldn't wake up after the eclipse had raised? Don't you think that it's odd to have the oh- so long waited Black Moon got here a couple of days early? Don't you think, that it's odd that-"

"Hermione," Ginny called, understanding what she meant, "D-Do you think that she…that this is all-"

"These are not random events, Ventrus," Hermione stated, eyes turning red with rage, "-it has to be her."

"The Dhampir?" Arthur picked up what the young vampiress implied, "But she can't! She was a human that took down some of the remaining vampire villages and-" he was cut off by her wife.

"The red sky before the Eclipse raised…Eden village!" Molly said in astonishment, her eyes turning the same deep crimson red as Hermione's, "VENTRUS! THAT CRAZY WOMAN HAD CAPTURED HESTIA!"

Silence, Molly's answer was met with dead silence.

Ventrus got on his feet and haphazardly threw away his cape, raising the long sleeved on his vintage suit until the left forearm was in sight. Said arm was supposed to sport a tattooed symbol, it was not a Mate's Crest like most of the other vampire clans had; it was just a simple beautiful ink in a shape of a heart. It was a magical tattoo with movement. The inked heart looked like it was beating and the words _'Im with you until the end, all my love ~~~'_ and the last letters were just unreadable scratches. The letters appeared and banished along with each heartbeat. Hermione's voice took the Camarilla leader out of his thoughts.

Kissing Pansy's forehead, Hermione made her way towards her silent father, who was looking at the sky through the office's huge back window, leaving the unconscious girl under Ginny's care.

"Father, who is this Hestia?" The Ventrue vampiress asks, "What is Eden Village and why haven't I heard of if before? What's happening?"

"It couldn't be another Vampire refuges village, mom," Ginny tried, "There's just like 11 Villages left and none of them was named Eden, I haven't read anything from it."

"According to what I know, there's only the following Clans left, the ones that are part of the Camarilla, the Ventrue Clan and Toreador leads," Luna solemnly ads, "I remember reading about the clans: Assamite, Nosferatu, Ravno, Set, Tremere, Lasombra, Malkavian, Brujah, Grangel, Giovanni, Tzimisce."

"Along with Toreador and Ventrue," Ventrus adds, "-though our Clan members, family, remain inside this castle. We didn't want to build a whole vampire village, it would have caused too much trouble."

"You are not answering my question." Hermione presses, "What this has to be with your and mother's tattoo?" she asked to a nervous Ventrus, "-yeah, I saw you were looking at the tattoo you said got when you and mother were young and madly in love, as you once told me as a kid."

Turning and facing Hermione, Ventrus eyed the other two adults in the room and then his eyes landed on the slightly shaking Pansy. Sighing, he nods.

"Eden Village," The leader starts, "Was a low-key village that was created to shelter our half breeds or those who had lost their Mate." The young women's brows furrowed at his words, "And it had been guided and hidden for over two hundred years by their ruler, Hestia. The most powerful _human_ woman you could never meet."

After hearing Ventrus' statement, the younger women were silent taking the information in, except for Ginny.

"That's not possible," the redhead mumbles shocked, "A human can't live that longer…unless-"

"They've Mated with one of us." Hermione finished Ginny's thought, "Who's this Hestia? Is she on our side? Molly said she had been captured; shouldn't we go and help her village? And, why are you looking at me like that!?" The vampiress lost it at the look her father was giving her, pain, sorrow, so much regret…

"I-I think you're right, though." Ventrus delivery avoided once again Hermione's questions, "I too think that the recent events are not a coincidence. It has to be her, that French blonde you dated once."

"The French bitch?" Ginny asks automatically.

"LANGUAGE!" Arthur and Molly said making Luna smile fondly at the lovely scold.

"R-Right," the young redhead clears her throat, "-so, Fleur. Is this about the course she infected you with when you kicked her out of the castle?"

"I'm afraid so," Ventrus said thoughtfully, "-she's not the first case of a human that turns themselves into a Dhampir just because a vampire left them and then they want some revenge. The humans are so easy to manipulate" he sighed, "-that's why one shouldn't play with them unless once have what you and Pansy have…a soul connection."

"So…it's quite probable that Pansy's having such a hard time adjusting to Hermione's powers because the curse it's fighting it back? Not the _blocking thing_ Hermione's powers do?" Ginny asks curiously.

Ventrus just nods at the redhead's question.

Seeing that Hermione didn't understand what her father meant by telling her all this bunch of info, Molly presses a hand on the vampiress' shoulder, "Merioneh…you have to forgive us, to forgive Ventrus…"

"We did it because we had a very good reason." Arthur said standing close to the door.

Hermione, along with Ginny and Luna, was starting to lose her patience. _'Pansy was still unconscious, and these three dudes couldn't stop stalling whatever they have to say?!'_

"Mom, what are you-"

"I'm so, so sorry, Hermione," Ventrus said the name with such tenderness, such love for her, that she was about to run and hug her father if not for the sight before her eyes.

Slowly, painstakingly slowly, Ventrus shows Hermione his Left forearm, where he sports the tattoo. The vampiress eyes went wide when she finally, after having lived for almost a century. There, where the inked hard was beating, the blurry name that lay beneath the heart shaped ink was finally clear for her eyes to see.

 _'I'm with you until the end. All my love, Hestia G.'_

"What in the world…" Hermione said, eyeing with red eyes the name on his father's forearm, "-are you cheating on my mother's memory putting this Hestia woman's name beneath the matching tattoo you share with my mother?! Are you insane?!" she shrieks with fury.

Ginny was ready to face-palming her own face, but a soft giggle behind her startles her. Turning her face, she saw that it was Luna, "Your friend really didn't get what her father meant, didn't she?" She asks softly, biting cutely her lower lip.

"Sweety," Molly calls softly, "Hestia G…That means Hestia Granger," she explained to a wide eyed Hermione, "Hestia, the human leader of Eden Village, used to go by Hestia Ventrue…she's my best friend," she gulped loudly, "-and, your mother. Hestia is your mother, Hermione."

It was Hermione's turn to feel the room temperatures rising and her blood boil. She wanted to yell, she wants to demand some answers and she wanted to tear apart Molly's face, _'How dare she?! My mother's dead! I don't even remember her! No one could keep such a secret hidden for so long!'_ She was about to snap at the offenders of her mother's memory when suddenly, before no one could do anything, the Ventrue heiress hit the floor with a loud thud.

"HERMIONE!" Ventrus and Ginny yelled in a hurry trying to catch the unconscious vampiress.

On the other side of the office a loud gasp was heard, a couple of glasses were broken in her struggle from getting away from the offending couch, as deep green eyes scanned their surroundings.

"THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!?" A gruff voice startles the adult vampires and young ones.

Turning towards the source of the voice, Luna, Arthur, Ginny and Molly were staring to a very confused Pansy Parkinson, who was surrounded by a very purple glow, just the same color as Hermione's Aura color.

"Well…this is way too fucked up!" Pansy said, looking at her sprawled girlfriend on the floor.

:: **TBC** ::

 **::::::::** **:::::::::** **:::::::::** **:::::::::** **:::::::::** **:::::::::**

 **F/N:**

-Well, I did it! I finally mentioned ALL the Camarilla clans in a couple of lines! Though, I won't enter in too much detail. I want this story to be about Fleur, Hermione and Pansy, not about the Camarilla RP, read the books if ya want to know more about that!

 **-Biokinesis** : The power to heal or perform other biological manipulation.

- **Power Negation.** The ability to cancel out or diminish the powers of others.

- **Hestia.** Again, Hermione's mother in this FF. She's gonna be quite the Character in the story, next chapter will be about her and why on earth Fleur want her so bad, aside from the fact that having her as a prisoner will bring Hermione faster towards her.

* * *

 **Like it!?**

 ** _Leave a comment and lemme know what do you think about it! The lack of feedback turns me down :'(_**

 _English's not my first language, so GRAMMAR NAZIS BE NICE!_

 **REMEMBER:**

 **THIS STORY IT'S ALREADY FINISHED, I am just waiting for you to ASK FOR A NEW UPDATE you know, the lack of RWVS makes me lazy and I forgot to update.**


	16. The Truth

**A/N:**

 _The emboldened words will be explained at the end notes in this chapter._

 _..._

 ** _SUMMARY:_**

 _Fleur reveals her true intentions towards Hermione's family as well as her desire of ruling certain Vampiric Clan._

 _Hermione discovers about her past and her mother's situation in Eden's Village._

* * *

 **"Was it Fate?"**

 **By:** DeyoChan

 **CH XVI, THE TRUTH**

 **…**

EDEN CASTLE COURTYARD

"Did you do what I said?" The deep voice of an annoyed Fleur Delacour asks, "Well, Mariel?" She pressed when she gets no answer.

"I-I did, they'll be waiting for us in the main hall," Fleur's right hand replies walking next to her towards their destination, "-Mr. Resnikov and Milakav said that they were on their way for Lady Hestia. By now, it's expected that what you asked for is done and waiting for you to start the next step," Mariel explains, "Mistress, are you sure we have to…"

"Yes." Was Fleur's dry answer, "They must understand, _those filthy animals_ have to know, that I am not someone to mess with. I gave them an order and they ignored me." She raised her chin up, smirking at what she had in store for the rebel Vampires, "And after getting rid of those…unworthy _Vampires_ , we need to move Hestia to the dungeons again, set the best and toughest warriors to keep an eye on her cage which by the way I need it to be one of the silver made ones," her eyes meet Mariel's knowingly, "-she's a Vampire, we have to keep her as week as we can. And also, I am sure Ventrus will show soon, and I doubt he's dumb enough to show up alone." At the concerning sight the redhead give her, she rolled her eyes, "Ventrus…he's got very _powerful_ allies, and I need _his_ power before I dare to lay a hand on Hermione, I need to make sure he's willing to give his power to me...voluntarily." She pointed out.

"V-Voluntarily?"

"Unfortunately." Fleur grunts, lowering her pace, "That's how this course works. He has to transfer his power to me so I can get rid of the last Vampire heir, the next link in their Vampire chain." She addressed, anger coating her voice, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We will eradicate Vampires from Earth, Mariel. I made a promise to you that night so many months ago, and to myself…and I am willing to make good on it. We will have our revenge."

Scowling and nodding at the same time, Mariel follows the blonde closely making sure no one attempted to surprise them and try to stab Fleur on the back. _'After all, she turned herself into a Dhampir…the natural enemy of all these creatures. Whilst I am, I still am a human, basically their food.'_

They were closer to the main hall, the hubbub and joyful chants, inebriated hiccups and mirthful laughter could be heard from outside the huge wooden door they were facing, welcomed them.

Raising a brow, Fleur turned to Mariel, "Are they celebrating something? I can hear them slurring already! Where did they get any alcohol?!" She hissed in annoyance, a slight pink halo starts to glow around Fleur.

In a quick movement, Fleur opens the door dramatically, making the entire place going quiet for a second, Mariel, right behind her, keeps her eyes on the audience and hand very close to her wand, saved in her waist belt. _'Constant Vigilance!'_ She recalled from her days in Hogwarts.

All eyes were on the Blonde at the top of the stairs. It was a very elegant and vintage hall, with some fancy paintings on the walls –the ones Mariel could have sworn were Muggles' artwork, antique chandeliers dangling from the tall ceiling, a round table in the center of the place –full with several open bottles of some sort of red wine. The Vampires were covered in blood, some of them missed a limp –already starting to regrow, and some others were drunk fighting playfully among themselves in the center of the hall.

"Are all here?" Fleur asks Mariel underneath her breath pacing her gaze about every Vampire.

"Yes, ma'am." The redhead next to Fleur replies, "We lost half of our… _people._ " At the last word, the blonde snorts. It was obvious that Mariel's mistress considered these Vampires were expendable.

Nodding, the blonde started to address her subordinates, her features turned more cheerful before she opens her mouth.

"I am amazed how we _all_ can even fit in here comfortably!" Fleur opens her arms in a welcoming manner, grinning from side to side towards her public making some of them to let go an amused laugh. "I'm afraid I must stop momentarily your celebration, my _friends!_ "

Strolling down the staircase that lead the way towards the center in the main hall, the surprisingly huge space below them, given how 'simple' the main governor of the Village was known to be, Fleur walks like she owns the place. _'She does own it in some twisted way…'_

A round table in the center much like in King's Arthur tales, they were thirteen seats, seats that were being used by a handful of dirty Vampires. The blonde Dhampir send them a death glare, _'Those filthy animals! They aren't worth to be sitting there!'_ Making the tough and tall Vampire squirm under her gaze, they promptly moved away from their spot, leaving the center of the table empty for her to claim her seat.

The blonde simply arches a pale brow, smirking over the silent and huge power her aura showed. Indeed, her body was surrounded by a pale pinkish glow, hands sparkling green and fingers trembling with anxiety around her wand, she was about to send a death course towards the annoying Vampires when her right hand, Mariel, when the latest notice this behavior.

"Ma'am," the redhead softly calls Fleur, still half step away from her back, "-we've got something else to focus in," she softly reminds her mistress when she saw the Castle's side doors open and a couple of man enters carrying a body over a stretcher, "-and, those two guys, the very ones you just scared away," Mariel points with her head towards the Vampires Fleur just talked to, "-were the ones who initiates Lady Hestia's torture." This last part was said in such a low voice that it hard to understand, but Fleur did hear it.

Grinning wickedly, the blonde let go of her wand –wand that she didn't know she was holding tight, clapping her hands together in a cheerful manner. Turning around, in the center of the round table, Fleur restarted her speech.

"Sorry about that," she nonchalantly said, "-my assistant was updating me with the latest news." Fleur's grin grew wider, charming her way with the Vampires, "Is everyone feeling okay? I mean, we have the eclipse upon us already!" Her voice was coated with fake concerning.

Some of the drunkest Vampires slurred their answer, whilst the others just huffed in acknowledge.

"We have heard that sometimes," Mariel took over, "-your species can suffer some mayor changes in your natural powers when a _transcendent_ phenomenon, such as the black moon, happens."

The women wait patiently. Apparently neither Vampire wanted to be the first to speak. Eventually, seeing how Fleur's eyes started to change from blue to scarlet in annoyance for waiting, one of the vampires mumbles an answer.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" demanded Fleur.

The same Vampire, a tall brunette that was missing a hand, stomp covered by a makeshift tourniquet speak up.

"I-I…I can't smell your human." He said softly looking towards Mariel. Fleur frowned at his vague answer, "I can't smell her blood, and I surely doubt that my main power, strength, it's at its full use."

"I can't summon nor control over the shadows around me!" Another Vampire spats terrified.

Suddenly, all the Vampires' complains started to be shouted at Fleur, as if she had the 'cure' to their powers odd behavior.

"I can't read these assholes' thoughts!" One of them yelled.

"I can't teleport!" Another voice joined the first guy.

"I can't shift into an animal!"

"I can't go out without getting a sunburn!"

Finally, one of the Vampires Fleur had her eyes on started to talk, "I can't manipulate fire…" and to prove it, he moved towards a side torch moving his hands around it, like he was dancing with the flames, "SEE? NOTHING!"

Fleur's smile turned into a full grin at the hearing of the issues her _subordinates_ have. Promptly she faked a concern look about them.

"Oh no," She tried to make herself to see worried about their situation, "-but the good thing, it's that all we have to do is to wait for the Black Moon to go away and-" a raspy, yet deep voice interrupts her. It was the other Vampire that, according to Mariel, helped to torture Hestia.

Blue eyes shines in expectation of what he had to say. _'Perfect!'_

"And NOTHING!" A muscular yet short Vampire shouted from Fleur's right side, moving his brown eyes towards her whilst blanding a finger at the blonde, "-you did nothing to prevent us! We could've taken the antidote we need to keep out abilities for being affected by this," he was glaring at the blonde whilst pointing out a window, "-but don't worry," he huffed in amusement, "-we already took the problem in our hands, and we _fixed it._ "

A cheerful shout was released at once, all the vampires apparently proud of their actions against lady Hestia.

Never missing a bit about what was happening behind her, Mariel leads, and helps the Vampires that were carrying Hestia.

Fleur stood her ground against the upset Vampire horde around her.

"I am really sorry to hear that," _I'm not fucking sorry,_ "-but you saw that in order to help us to conquer this Village," Fleur motioned her hands around them, "-I had to summon the Eclipse! You saw the way Hestia's powers were almost outdoing us! But with the black moon on our side, we were able to won and claim this place!" She sugar coats her voice, wishing Mariel and the men behind them had finished their task already of properly placing Hestia over the improvised podium, "We all have a purpose in this war."

As Fleur's tone began to darken a loud cough was heard behind the blonde. Turning around Fleur found that Hestia was finally placed over the improvised podium, in the center of the Castle's hall. Eyes closed, hands above her chest and a peaceful yet hurtful expression on her face, Hestia Granger wasn't moving nor breathing at all; she was covered in bruises, her robes were torn and covered in blood that appears to be hers. Frowning at the sight before her, Fleur slowly walks towards the unmoving body of the former leader of the Village she just had conquered.

The rest of the vampires, the few hundreds for that matter, started to approach them creating a circle around the blonde and her right hand, Mariel.

Fleur felt her lips curving into a smirk, _'That's it…get closer you filthy creatures, I need to have a closer look into your minds…'_

"I see that some of you guys, helped to get rid of the problem." The blonde nonchalantly said, still looking at Hestia's unmoving silhouette making her eager audience to start to laugh and whistle in excitement for what was about to come, "Who do I thank for this?" She motioned faking excitement with her hand to the body behind her, pointing at the former leader of the Village.

A bunch of Vampires, including the ones Mariel had warned her about, stepped ahead proud of their actions.

"So," the blonde began looking into the very eyes of three tall, muscled and ragged vampires, "-whom do I owe for this?" she asks holding her hands behind her back.

"Davorin-" The first and tallest blonde said with a proud smirk.

Fleur's blood started to boil by the mere sight of his cockiness, _'How dare he! Hestia it's the fucking key for my plans to work!'_

"Azerrad-" The next vampire offers. Was it his mind or he was starting to feel dizzy?

"H-Hale-" The last vampire, he was one leg short but it was clear that it was starting to regrow, stammers, "-w-what is…" But he didn't get to finish his sentence.

A bright and blindly halo of purple light momentarily illuminated the whole place.

Mariel covers her eyes with her robe whilst her hand went to grab a hold on her wand, _'Just in case…I can't trust anyone of this vampires.'_

A heavy silence was upon the Castle once the light was banished. The rest of the vampires uncovered their eyes to see Fleur descending floating in the air with her arms and hands stretched, the palms of her hands were emitted purple smoke. Fleur's wicked smirk was back in full on her face now looking down at the consequence of her actions.

On the floor, scattered everywhere, where the bodies of the men that were introducing themselves. Mariel resisted the urge to get sick, though her gagging reflex stubbornly pushed its way up her throat.

Recovering from the shock, the rest of the vampires started to mumble profanities at the blonde and her temper, calling her a crazy Dhampir, a stupid half human, and more.

"SILENCE!" Fleur grew tired of the stupidity of the men.

Walking towards the place her former interlocutors were, she bends down and grabs the head of two of them. At least their heads were still recognizable, because their bodies were scattered on the floor and over some of the closest vampires to their former comrades.

"See this?" The blonde held up in the air both heads, "This is what will happen to all those FUCKERS who doesn't obey what they were TOLD!" she threw into the crowd in front of her one of the heads, "I told you to keep Hestia SAFE! To keep an eye on HER!" At this point, Fleur's grip on the remaining head was so tight that a few strands of hair were ripped from the scalp, "And this," she took a few steps up in the stairway, making sure everyone could see what was about to happen, "-it's just a reminder to you all, are NOTHING against me!"

A simultaneous gasp echoed through the Castle.

Fleur held in both her hands the head and began to chant a very known chanting, at least it was known to all those vampires that used to have the ability of **Pyrokinesis.** In a matter of seconds, said head was covered in hungry flames, but not any normal fire, it was blue. Bluefire was the strongest and the most powerful kind of fire any being could create, the only kind of fire that had the actual chance of killing even an Elder Vampire.

Mariel contemplates in horror how the vampire's head was reduced to mere ashes and the reminders in Fleur's hand were blown away by the blonde's lips.

Dead silence was the answer to the Dhampir's actions. All the presents, even Mariel, were scared of her to even try to move without the blonde's warrant.

Satisfied with her entourage's reaction, Fleur dusted her hands off before rising a finger, whispers a small chant in order to ignite her right forefinger to direct a fire bolt towards the remnants of the evaporated vampires' body limps, effectively turning them into ashes, ashes that she was glad to blown away with a little help of her **Atmokinesis** ability.

Giggling, Fleur raises her gaze to the anxious vampires before her.

"So," She began, "Anyone else who wants to play dumb against me?" Snapping her fingers creating a powerful flame color blue, Fleur asks playing with the flame in the palm of her hand.

Noting the heavy silence, and the huge fear the vampires showed acknowledging Fleur's abilities, Mariel's voice was heard once again with an interesting offering.

" _Kneel_." The redhead prompted, "Kneel before _your_ leader and she might spear your life."

Not interested in seeing those _animals_ swear fake loyalty to her, _'What else can they do? I'd kill them if they try to be smart,'_ she blows her fingers, shutting down the flame in her fingers whilst she made her way towards Hestia's unmoving body.

Combing Hestia's auburn bangs to the side, the Dhampir started to concentrate again, summoning another ability. Resting her own forehead against the older woman's she started to call for her.

 _'I need you to wake up, Hestia.'_ She tries and uses **Tactile Telekinesis** , _"I need you to see me taking over Ventrus' place, owning the Camarilla…I need you to see your daughter kneel before me…I need you to give me your powers once I have your family's blood dripping down my bare hands!"_

When Fleur was finally done messing with the older Vampire's head, Hestia's body was twitching in its place, grimacing, a few droplets of sweat visible on her forehead. Smirking at the concerned frown the older woman was sporting, Fleur averts her eyes towards his new entourage. All of them, including Mariel, were down on one knee with their head down, even those who were lacking a lower limb made an effort to ease the Dhampir.

"You may stand," Fleur orders smirking in satisfaction, "-Mariel," she calls, a bored look in her eyes.

"Yes, Mistress?" the redhead questions in a quiet voice, raising to her feet.

"I want you to choose," Fleur points out with her head towards the vampires, "-tonight, I'll grant you the power of one of them." She gleefully shares, "Choose wisely, you are a human and a witch, but with my help you can also have and use at will one of their Vampire abilities."

"I-I don't-" Mariel stammers, very well aware of what that meant.

Looking over the quivering vampires, Fleur adds, "I don't have all day." She rolls her eyes.

 _'If I choose one of their powers…in order for me to keep said ability…'_

"Yes Mariel," Fleur cut the redhead intern dialog off, "-the one you chose will die and you'll keep his power. And no, I don't need to read your mind to know that that was what you were thinking," she adds amused, "-you're still soft, that's why I knew."

 _'This goes beyond wrong! What have I gotten myself into?'_

 **Unknown location**

 _Darkness, not an unknown environment for her. Coldness, emptiness, need, fear and…sadness, she felt hollow, she missed Pansy but mostly she needed Pansy._

 _"The fuck it's this place?" The dizziness and sudden tiredness were getting a hold on her, "Damn, why's my body…my neck, my back…my heart in such a-"_

 _"H-Hermione?" A soft feminine voice calls, "Is that you?!"_

 _Trying to see in the dark, the Vampiress tried to focus her gaze in the direction the random voice came from._

 _"HELLO?!" Hermione tried, "IS ANYBODY HERE?"_

 _She could hear her words echoing around her, like if she was locked in some sort of giant wooden box. Starting to move her legs, so to speak, Hermione felt like she was walking in circles._

 _"SHOW YOURSELF! WHO ARE YOU!?" The young woman stopped. Tired of games and not having the patience to deal with the new prankster inside her head. "Yeah, someone's gotten inside my head and it's trying to-"_

 _"I'm, I'm not trying to mess with your head," the soft voice said softly, "-it's just…I didn't think I could ever see you again." A sob echoed at the end of her words._

 _"See me?" Hermione huffs folding her hands over her chest, "I don't know if you have noticed, but we are in the dark. So please don't say you can see me, because I certainly can't see you. Whoever you are."_

 _An amused laugh._

 _"You have your father's wit I see." The voice chuckles._

 _"Can you cut the shit out and show yourself? Or if you have no intentions to do so, please let me know and let me go, I need to go back to Pansy and Vent-"_

 _"And you also inherited Ventrus' lousy mouth, I see…don't worry, Pansy's already awake. And she's fine, just a little shaken." She assures._

 _"How do you-" Hermione's question was cut when she felt her surroundings start to move, shifting and creating a comfortable couch, a tea table and some pastries._

 _"Hello sweetheart," out of nowhere, literally, a slim yet very pretty middle aged woman was greeting Hermione, "How have you been?" She asks, looking straight into the younger woman's equally hazel eyes, "D-Do you remember me…even just a little bit?"_

 _Turning around, Hermione didn't even dare to suppress the surprised gasp she let go. She didn't need to be told who that woman was. She could never forget that voice, even if she wanted, the same voice she recalled to sing to her before bed, it was the same tender voice that used to coo her whenever she felt down…yes, she could have been a three-year-old toddler when her mother was ripped away from her life, but those beautiful eyes, and the tamed auburn curly hair –unlike hers- was full proof that she knew the woman standing before her._

 _Gauging, Hermione finally found her voice, "H-How is this possible?"_

 _Motioning to the couch in the middle of them, the woman took a seat on the left side of it inviting Hermione to follow her suit, "Please." Shaking her head, the stubborn Vampiress stood where she was, "Very well, be my guest." The older woman replied trying to hide his amusement._

 _"Speak." Hermione demands, "Why are you here? Where were you all these years? It's been over a century mother!"_

 _Trying to gather her thoughts, Hestia moved and began to pour some tea in the tea cups on the table, "So eager." She whispered smiling._

 _Raising an annoyed brow at her, Hermione huffs, "Well, I guess that I didn't get it from you."_

 _"Don't be so sure." Hestia said finally looking up at Hermione. Sighing, she pleaded one more time, "Please take a seat, you make me nervous standing there."_

 _"Oh, I'm sorry," Hermione replied sarcastically, "-I should have thought about your feelings…wait, how about no?" She glared at the stalling woman._

 _"Fine." Hestia finally exhales, "I'll talk." Hermione nods, "What do you want to know, we have only five more minutes," at the silent question in Hermione's eyes, she adds, "-a blonde woman, a Dhampir named Fleur it's attacking my Village, out castle's almost destroyed and her henchmen got me unconscious,"_

 _Startled, Hermione couldn't keep her concern at bay at the mention of her Cray-Cray ex, "But how are you-"_

 _"You have your traits, I have mine." Hestia said, smiling sipping from her cup, Hermione was not pleased with the cryptic answer, "_ ** _Astral_** **_Projection_** _my child, I'm talking with you in your head. I was trying to reach Ventrus actually, but my last thought before blacking out was you. Something very serious must have been happening to you for been thinking about me,_ _" seeing the look of obliviousness in her daughter, she adds, "-you were thinking about me before passing out as well, that's why our minds got connected."_

 _"I-I need to lay down," Hermione felt suddenly weak, her knees were failing to support her own weight._

 _Just in time, Hestia made a movement with her left hand and right behind Hermione appeared a large and comfy couch catching her before she crashed on her back on the hard floor._

 _"Why…Why did you leave me," Hermione found herself asking, quivering elbows resting on equally shakily knees, "-why did everyone tell me you were dead?!"_

 _Sighing sadly, Hestia got to her feet and slowly began to make her way towards Hermione's couch. Sitting next to the younger vampire, she began to explain herself._

 _"I never wanted to leave you or your father." A snort escapes Hermione, "It is true," she found herself smiling at her daughter's witty retort, "-but I have a responsibility. As a half-blood it was and still is my duty to take in and to help others like me…like us." She moves her gaze towards Hermione, "It broke my heart to leave your father…Hermione, he was my soulmate." Hermione hadn't noticed, but her mother was holding back her tears, "-every day I woke up at day without him holding it's like taking a stab straight into my heart," this time a lonely tear was running down her cheek, "-but I could really feel what emptiness was when I have to say goodbye to you. Knowing that all I knew about you was because either Ventrus or Molly send me pictures of your firsts milestones. Not being around you to guide you, to help you…just be around you and hug you…I've never been so wrong in my life. And I am sorry."_

 _Still in a daze, Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She asks the only thing in her mind._

 _"Was it worth it?" that was not what Hestia was waiting to be asked in return after her lame explanation, "You, helping the others. Was it worth it, are half-bred Vampires safe in your Village?"_

 _Hestia's semblance notoriously relaxed, and a small smile seized her face, "Yes, we've been helping so many of our kind."_

 _Nodding, Hermione exhaled heavily, "Can you please clarify something?" She asks recalling what she had heard about her mother before passing out, "Please do not get offended by this, but how a human it's the leader of such an important Village? I know you are Ventrus' mate and that's why you're still alive and looking so young," Hestia chuckles slightly at the praise, "But how?"_

 _"I am not offended, don't worry sweetie." Hestia tenderly points, "And to your question…" Hestia was twiddling her thumbs nervously on her lap, "-just before that," Hermione nods, "-I'm taking you know you're Ventrus' successor to the Camarilla throne, right?"_

 _Hermione rolled her eyes huffing before crossing her arms, "Yeah. What about that?"_

 _"W-Well…you're not the successor to his throne because you are a Ventrue." Hestia mumbles._

 _Not understanding what her mother meant, Hermione asks, "What do you mean? Of course I am a Ventrue-"_

 _"I didn't mean it that way." Hestia said suddenly jumping to her feet looking startled, "I need to go…The Dhampir in my Castle is killing more of our people." She said worried, "Please, tell your father I miss his stupid ponytail, tell Molly I thank her for what she's done helping raising you…and I am so very sorry that I'd chosen my duty over you, my own daughter... I'm so proud of you, Hermione." She hurriedly adds moving towards Hermione trapping her into a tight hug, kissing her temple before making the younger Vampiress banishing into thin air, leaving her ever more confused than before_

 _…_

 **Ventrue Castle**

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Pansy's exasperated voice shrieks, "She's your daughter! You have to know why she's unconscious!"

"I'm telling you," Luna's voice trailed, "-every one of us has to deal with the mating process differently."

"Yeah, but you didn't black out!" Pansy accused blanding a finger at the blonde. Finger that was pushed away by a slightly annoyed Ginny.

"Of course she blacked out, it happened at the same you were unconscious as well."

"Girls please," Arthur pleaded resting a hand on Ginny's shoulder, "-we need to figure this out and-"

"Help Eden Village." Molly pointed making Ventrus look very uncomfortable, "You know we ought to go, we made a vow Ventrus!"

"What's the point?" Ventrus asks grimly, "By now, that woman must be over Hestia's dead body drinking her blood," those words brought shivers down the listener's spine, "-and I am the one to blame for it." His voice breaks, a red tear was running down his cheek.

Molly rubs Ventrus back, trying to soothe him, "Ventrus, you couldn't have known that this crazy lady would dare to attack Hestia." She said softly.

"Besides," Arthur approaches into his friend's space, "-she had protectors there, the other Elders were there for her and-"

"And now my daughter is in danger," Ventrus said tiredly, suddenly looking older than she did moments ago, "I need to take Hermione to safety, away from that Dhampir."

Ginny, Luna and Pansy keep quiet while Ventrus spoke. No one dared to interrupt the Camarilla leader.

"N-No." A soft voice whispered.

A groan and shuffling behind them attracts the brunette's attention, making the other occupants in the room stay quiet, "Hermione!" She yelps moving towards her girlfriend. The Vampiress was lying down on the same spot they've placed Pansy to rest moments ago.

Holding her head with a hand, Hermione tries to sit but she's stopped by Pansy's hand, "You need to lay down, sweetheart." At the lovely pet name, Hermione started to giggled dumbly, "Er, did you hit your head when you fell on the floor?" The teen asks intrigued.

Shaking her head, Hermione sat down, hugging Pansy she whispers in her ear, "I missed you." She emphasizes her words by kissing her on the temple, making the raven-haired girl blush, hard. The teen nods mumbling a soft _'Me too.'_

"Feeling okay?" Luna kindly asks.

Hermione shrugs at Luna's question letting go of Pansy, moving her eyes towards Ventrus, "Someone misses your ponytail, _father_." She states, shuffling until she was on her feet.

Ventrus felt her heart stop, the hair on the back of her neck raises and shivers were running down his spine, _'That's no possible…Hestia!?'_

Frowning, Molly asks, "What do you-"

"And that same someone, it's very thankful for helping Ventrus raising me." Hermione holds Molly's hands in her giving them a soft squeeze, "So am I."

Molly's eyes started to water, she let go of Hermione and instead she was hugging her close sobbing on her shoulder. The younger girls were standing awkwardly in silence, letting Hermione talk to the 'adults' in the room.

Once Molly lets go of Hermione, the younger redhead approached her best friend, "I'm glad you're okay," she said, smiling nudging her in the shoulder, "-please do not scare us like that again! I wasn't even able to bring you back with me, and I tried several times using **Biokinesis.** "

Finally, out of his stupor, it was Ventrus who answers, "Even if I was the one using that technique," he said, looking into her daughter's eyes, "-she was held in a different world by a _much_ higher power."

"Ventrus, t-there's no way that she-" Arthur stammers catching up.

Hermione nods in the adult's direction, "Yeah," she sighs, "-I saw and spoke with Hestia," Molly gasped whilst Ventrus gaped at her in surprise, "-she left before explaining a few things but, for what she said, her Village its now under Fleur's command."

"That bitch!" Ginny growled at the news, "I'm coming with you!" She deadpanned.

"Very well," Hermione smirks walking towards a wall that holds Ventru's armor collection, "-therefore," she said, reaching for one of the swords, "-I'm going to Eden's Village." She said in all seriousness, waving the swords in the air with ease "I'm going to save my mother and I am going to beat Fleur's ass once and for all!"

::TBC::

* * *

 **F/N:**

 _Please don't hate me for the lack of update, but I wasn't feeling like updating given the **lack** of rvws._

 _But here you go, 2 more chapters and we're done!_

* * *

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **Atmokinesis** : The ability to control or manipulate the weather, like creating rain, tornadoes, fog…etc._

 _ **Pyrokinesis** : The elemental power to manipulate fire, or any kind of heat._

 _ **Tactile Telekinesis** : The ability to manipulate objects by touching them._

 _ **Astral Projection** : The ability to separate and control one's astral body outside of the physical body._

 _ **Biokinesis** ; The power to heal or perform other biological manipulation, like stop a heart._


End file.
